Konoha Chibi
by Tsuki Moonlight
Summary: Sasuke volta e descobre que teve filhos com Sakura por causa de uma bebedeira há muito tempo. Pior, as duas crianças são teimosas e o odeiam. Como conquistar o amor paterno e a confiança delas?
1. Prólogo 1

Disclaimer: Kishimoto é meu amigo, eu sei que ele vai me dar Naruto, né? Tá, eu sei que não ¬¬.

**Tsuki:** Oi, meu nome é Tsuki e esta é minha primeira fanfic, mas já escrevi muito fora da net. Não tenho Beta (alguém recomenda uma?) e não tenho certeza se isto é uma porcaria ou não (minha mãe diz que está perfeito, mas eu tenho minhas dúvidas), então mandem reviews pra eu saber onde errei e melhorar! Ah, e este é meu ajudante, Zetsu! _(aponta pra Zetsu)_

**Zetsu:** Oi.** Olá.**

**Tsuki:** É que ninguém dava emprego pro coitado, então eu o empreguei! Ah, esta parte é em script, mas a fanfic é em estilo normal. Só vou usar script quando extremamente necessário. Já vou avisando que eu adoro palavras grandes (como "extremamente" e "necessário"), então vou acabar usando muito elas. Se tiver ruim, mande uma review pra eu ver o que posso diminuir.

**Zetsu:** Acabou?

**Tsuki:** Só essa parte do início. Mas ficou bom, Zet-chan? _(olhinhos brilhantes, ou puppy eyes)_

**Zetsu: Não.**

**Tsuki:** _(momento emo, num canto do QG)_

**Zetsu:** Boa leitura. **Se não gostar, vou ter muita água pra limpar aqui.**

* * *

><p><strong>A volta - Prólogo 1<strong>

Sakura já estava voltando de uma missão, e parou numa pousada para descansar. Estava tudo bem, tudo ótimo, até que viu _ele_.

Seus olhos negros continuavam os mesmos, os cabelos também pretos apenas cresceram um pouco, seu corpo amadureceu. Os dois, um encarando o outro, ignoraram a razão e logo se beijavam com desejo (até sentiu um gosto de álcool na boca dele). Ela sabia onde isso acabaria, mas preferiu dar ouvidos aos instintos, e mal percebeu que estava sendo despida.

Logo chegou a manhã, não tinha ninguém além dela na cama. Sabia que era real, pelo leve aroma impregnado na cama. Fora sua primeira vez, 19 anos, e ele foi até carinhoso (dá pra usar esse adjetivo com Sasuke?), considerando que ele podia tê-la matado enquanto dormia, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Pegou suas roupas, se vestiu, e saiu em direção à Konoha.

Não contaria pra ninguém, talvez Naruto, Kakashi e Sai, mas só. Com a Ino, provavelmente toda a vila saberia em menos de duas horas.

Nenhum dos dois sabia dos frutos do que aconteceu.

Oito anos depois, Sasuke finalmente estava voltando pra Konoha, sozinho. Madara o descartou, sabe-se lá por que, e quase o matou, mas sobreviveu. Lembrou-se que antes disso, Madara deu uma de vilão clichê e contou a verdade que faltava sobre Itachi antes de quase matá-lo. E Sasuke estava arrependido. Muito.

O time Taka, ou Hebi, como quiser chamar, se separou. Suigetsu foi atrás de Karin há alguns anos, Juugo também foi embora com uma médica-nin (que sabia como curá-lo) pra alguma vila que ignorava a existência.

Ele estava sozinho, não tinha pra onde ir. Ou melhor, tinha, mas será que o Time 7 ainda esperava sua volta? Ouviu falar que Naruto virou Hokage, Sakura gerenciava o hospital de Konoha, o maior hospital de todas as vilas conhecidas, maior até que o Distrito Uchiha! Tá, não era tanto, mas era quase isso. Tsunade se aposentou pra tomar sakê a vontade e jogar enquanto pudesse. Kakashi continuava igual. Pelo menos, foi o que ouviu falar.

Chegou ao portão e, como os guardas resolveram dormir por causa da tranquilidade, foi direto para o escritório do Hokage. Logo se ouviu alguém gritando "Teme!" seguido do barulho de montanhas de papel caindo.

* * *

><p>As notícias circularam rápido pela vila, pelo menos entre os adultos. A mulher de cabelo rosa até os ombros olhou pela janela pensativa. Se Sasuke soubesse de seus filhos, poderia fazer qualquer coisa. Esse pensamento, fruto da perda de confiança no Uchiha, cismava em rondar sua mente.<p>

Naruto tinha contado sobre a volta do ex-companheiro de time há algumas horas, e desde que soube disso, mil possibilidades lhe vinham a cabeça sobro o porquê de seu retorno.

E se ele as sequestrasse? Sabia que o casal de gêmeos nutria uma aversâo por Sasuke, desde que souberam que ele era seu pai, e não Sai, o pai de sua segunda filha. Mas o Uchiha era forte, e era só questão de tempo até que ele fizesse algo com Akane e Koi.

O que faria?

* * *

><p>-Tem certeza disso, Asuka?- perguntou uma garotinha de cabelo róseo à outra com cabelo de mesma cor.<p>

-Tenho, Akane-anee-chan. Eu vi tudo e ouvi tudo. Ele está de volta. - A primeira garota, Akane, tinha 8 anos, cabelo até a cintura, olhos negros, e parecia muito irritada.

-Não, isso tem que ser um genjutsu, o Otou-teme não pode ter vindo! - Correção, estava muito irritada.

-Sinto muito, mas isso não é um genjutsu. - No entanto, Asuka não parecia sentir tanto assim. Ela tinha olhos verdes e cabelo rosa abaixo dos ombros, como sua mãe, Sakura, mas puxou Sai totalmente na personalidade. Mesmo que entendesse mais de sentimentos, por causa do resto da família, ela não sabia identificá-los, então ficava sorrindo de forma falsa.

-Mas por que ele viria agora? Ele praticamente nos abandonou, engravidando a Kaa-chan e nem ficando com ela, e depois vem aqui procurando o quê? Carinho? Compreensão? Aliás, - mudou sua feição irritada pra uma desconfiada -como você descobriu isso? Ficou atrás da porta de novo?

-Talvez. - Asuka deu um sorriso falso, mas transparecendo diversão.

Um garoto se aproximou. Tinha cabelos negros com quilos de gel, fazendo parecerem escorridos quando é, na verdade, arrepiado, olhos negros, e uma enorme testa tapada um pouco de franja. Este era Koi, irmão gêmeo de Akane que, ao contrário desta, era calmo, um pouco tímido e não gostava tanto de brigar. Uma das únicas coisas em que eram parecidos, além de inteligência, era o ódio por Sasuke.

-Koi, você já soube?- Akane ficou preocupada com o irmão. Desde que souberam que Sai não era pai deles, e sim Sasuke, Koi ficou inseguro e com baixa autoestima, fazendo de tudo pra não parecer com o vingador. Mas ele sempre poderia contar com as irmãs pra esquecer o quanto sua aparência era idêntica a de Sasuke.

-Sim. Asuka já me contou. – É, os gêmeos pensaram, o Otou-teme vai pagar pelo que fez, por nossas mãos.

* * *

><p><strong>Dicionário<strong>

Médica-nin: Ninja médico.

Hokage: Título do líder da Vila Oculta da Folha.

Teme: "Bastardo" ou "maldito", algo assim. É a forma que Naruto chama Sasuke.

Anee-chan: Irmã mais velha, mas também pode se referir a uma pessoa mais velha.

Otou-teme: Uma brincadeira que fiz, já que Naruto chama Sasuke de Teme, e Akane e Koi não gostam dele. "Otou" viria de Otou-san, que significa "pai".

Kaa-chan: Mãe. Pode ser também "Okaa-san".

-chan: Tratamento íntimo, carinhoso e infantil, reservado para garotas e crianças, e pra compor apelidos.

Genjutsu: Técnicas de ilusão. A maioria dos jutsus do Sharingan usa Genjutsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki:<strong> E então? Gostaram? Espero que sim!

**Zetsu:** Mande uma review, se quiser. **De preferência, não mande.**

**Tsuki:** Mandem sim! É o Zetsu que vai me ajudar a responder. Ah, e sabem por que não escrevo a fanfic em script?

**Zetsu:** Porque não sabe?

**Tsuki:** _Ignora_ Eu gosto de escrever da maneira tradicional. Acho que isso me deixa melhor como futura escritora, é até mais fácil! Sem ofensas pra quem escreve em script, claro. Ja ne!

**Zetsu:** Ja ne.

Tsuki :3


	2. Prólogo 2

Disclaimer: Não preciso de Naruto. Sério. Pode ficar pro tio Kishi. Mas ele vai ter que fazer sasusaku e naruhina (pode não parecer, mas eu adoro sasusaku, só coloquei saisaku aqui pra me vingar do Sasuke).

**Tsuki:** Meus amores! Como vocês estão? Demorei?

**Zetsu:** Ainda pergunta? **Ficou só vendo fanart naruhina esses dias e quase esqueceu da fic.**

**Tsuki:** Pra me inspirar, ué. Também estava escrevendo uma estória sobre vampiros muito kawaii, que uma vampira se apaixona por um humano que namora uma lobisomem, e o humano não sabe que elas não são humanas.

**Zetsu: **Ou seja, gastou inspiração com uma estória **nada a ver com a fic.**

**Tsuki: **Não é pra tanto. Já havia escrito uns capítulos, então posso gastar meu tempo escrevendo outra coisa também. E eu gosto de vampiros.

**Zetsu: Okay, já escreveu demais aqui.** Leiam ou fechem a janela.

**Tsuki:** Leiam, leiam, leiam… _Dando pulinhos_

* * *

><p><strong>A decisão do Conselho - Prólogo 2<strong>

- Resumindo, vocês apenas aceitam Sasuke de volta com uma punição realmente severa, além de um ano sem missões. Alguém tem alguma idéia?- Naruto estava na sala de reunião, com os outros kages e conselheiros, decidindo sobre Sasuke. Ninguém sabia o que seria ruim o bastante (para quem não gosta do Uchiha), e ainda assim aceito pelo Hokage, para puní-lo.

Depois de um monte de cochichos, Neji levantou a mão, e todos se calaram.

- Diga, Neji. - O loiro falou.

- Hokage-sama, poderíamos colocá-lo como babá do clube das crianças, o Konoha Chibi.- Sasuke não sabia no que estava se metendo, mas sentiu um frio na barriga ao ver a maioria concordando.

- Poderia ser somente dos fundadores, já que os pais deles são todos ninjas e eles também pretendem ser shinobis. - Konohamaru opinou. -Qualquer problema, eles já saberiam se defender.

- Mas,- perguntou o Raikage -se eles sabem se defender, porque colocar uma babá?

- Para impedir uma bagunça maior.- Respondeu o Kazekage com uma cara que dizia claramente "não é óbvio?".

- Está bem, se todos concordam, Sasuke passará um ano sem missões e sendo babá dos fundadores do clube Konoha Chibi, além de uma sessão de interrogatório. Está reunião está encerrada.

* * *

><p>Três garotas estavam conversando entre si na rua. Uma delas era Akane. A segunda tinha cabelos brancos até os ombros, olhos vermelhos e dentes serrados. Esta é Houzuki Jun, filha de Suigetsu e Karin. A terceira era bem sorridente, tinha cabelos azuis escuros, quase negros, e um pouco curtos (que nem a Hinata com 12 anos), e olhos sem pupila. Esta é Uzumaki Hikari, filha de Naruto e Hinata.<p>

- Sério? - Hikari praticamente gritou - Seu pai voltou? E meu tou-san nem contou pra gente? Mas como é possível? Ele não confia na gente? E…

- Calma, Hikari. - Jun tentou acalmar a Uzumaki - Provavelmente o Hokage-sama não teve tempo de contar pra gente. Aliás, ele chegou essa semana, e nossa reunião é sempre aos sábados. Se não fosse a Asuka, só saberíamos no final da semana.

- É, isso é verdade. Ei, gente, hoje íamos almoçar na casa dos Akimichi, né? Vamos informar Kurai-kun também. – Akane sugeriu.

- Dizendo assim, parece mais com fofoca que informação. Mas tudo bem. - As três saíram correndo até a casa dos Akimichi.

* * *

><p>- As meninas não vêm hoje, crianças?- Kaoru perguntou. Ela era a esposa de Chouji, uma Akimichi que, pra não perder o costume, era bem gordinha, mas fofa. Não era shinobi, e prefere usar kimonos, tem olhos azuis escuros e longos cabelos pretos, quase castanhos. Era sorridente e divertida, e as Chibis a adoravam.<p>

- Acho que sim, Akimichi-san. Dá pra vê-las correndo daqui.- Hyuuga Faye comentou com o byakugan ativado. Filho de Neji com Tenten, o garoto parecia ter seu cabelo castanho bem curto, se olhá-lo de frente, mas atrás tem um cabelo comprido amarrado num elástico. Muito sério, era muito diferente da priminha, Hikari.

Koi e Kurai também estavam no lugar e deram um leve sorriso quando viram as três garotas chegarem correndo pra mesa. Os dois garotos eram grandes amigos, e amam chocolate. Assim, dividiam com frequência a comida. Mas, naquele dia não seria preciso; tinha um prato enorme, cheio de ramen que Kurai fez, já que era um ótimo cozinheiro, mostrando que não era só os cabelos negros (nele, curtos) e os olhos azuis que puxou da mãe.

- Oba!- gritou a Uzumaki. Depois olhou pros lados, procurando alguém. - Koichi não veio?

- Acho que não. Hinata-sama deve ter convencido ele a comer em casa com um pote de ramen.- Faye opinou.

- Então vou pegar um pouco pra levar pra ele. Posso, Kaoru-san?

- Fique a vontade, Hikari-chan. Koichi vai gostar de saber que se lembrou dele. - A Akimichi sorriu gentilmente para a garota, que foi à cozinha pegar um pote para guardar um pouco para o irmão. Querem saber como o pequeno Uzumaki é? Não vou contar ainda. Quando ele aparecer eu digo.

- Então, vamos às novidades. - Akane começou quando Kaoru foi para a cozinha e Hikari voltou. Todos ficaram sérios na hora. Só Faye ficou normal, porque já é naturalmente sério. - Otou-teme voltou pra vila anteontem.

- Quem foi o mandante da informação?- Kurai se pronunciou.

- Haruno Asuka.

- A nora de Kaoru-san!- Hikari comentou _levemente_ alto, como todo Uzumaki. Kurai corou.

- Hikari!- Jun brigou - É falta de educação dizer coisas como essa que você falou!

- É falta de educação dizer a verdade?- Kurai ficou tão vermelho que confundiriam ele com um tomate gigante. Akane deu um leve _pedala_ na morena. -Itai, 'Kane-chan, isso dói!

- Eu sei. - E deu um sorriso sarcástico, aquele que as sasuketes adoram.

- Chega de brigas, minna. Continue, Akane. - Koi interviu.

- Arigatou, Koi. Asuka disse que Naruto-san marcou uma reunião com os outros kages e os conselheiros pra hoje. Como tem muito guarda, Asuka não vai poder escutar, então só saberemos sábado que, por sinal, é amanhã.- Nessa hora, Kaoru havia terminado de arrumar a cozinha e já tinha chamado Chouji para almoçar, e entrou na sala. Todos disseram "Itadakimasu", menos Faye e Akane, e começaram a comer.

* * *

><p>Na sala de reunião, à tarde, <em>só<em> estavam o Hokage, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Chouji, Shino, Rock Lee e a esposa Emiko, Neji, Tenten e… Quem mais? Ah é, Hinata, Karin e Suigetsu (que, depois de uma punição há alguns anos atrás, agora fazem parte dos ninjas de Konoha), Shikamaru e Temari (que vem para Konoha às vezes, para ver o marido e a filha (filha que vai continuar como surpresa pra vocês)).

- Minna-san, vocês já devem saber que Sasuke voltou, e que ele vai receber uma punição. A punição escolhida foi a de um ano sem missões, uma sessão de interrogatório e de babá dos fundadores do clube das crianças, Konoha Chibi. Mas, preciso da permissão de vocês para isso. Ele também vai receber constante vigilância dos Ambu's. - Nesse momento, Naruto olhou para Sakura. -Então, vocês permitem isso?

- Claro que sim. Fui eu quem deu a idéia.- O Hyuuga ficou mais branco do que já era ao olhar pra Tenten, que tinha uma cara assustadora. Eu que não quero ver a DR deles, imagina quantas kunais estariam espalhadas pela casa?

- Hmm, acho que Kurai estaria protegido, já que vai ter a Ambu. - Chouji disse, tentando ignorar a briga do casal do time Gai.

- Sim. Taichi precisa de alguém que consiga discipliná-lo. - Shino confirmou.

- É, Hana é forte o bastante para se defender. - Ino comentou. - E se Gaara permitiu, acho que não tem problema fazer o mesmo.

- Hai! Rei-chan tem o fogo da juventude para protegê-la! - Rock Lee gritou. Depois olhou para a esposa, que tinha um rosto pensativo.

- Pode ser. Rei sabe se defender sozinha. - E deu um cascudo no marido. - Pare de gritar, ninguém aqui é surdo!

Emiko tem cabelos loiros cacheados nas pontas e olhos castanhos mel, e uma testona. Quase uma versão loira da Sakura. Tem pavio curto e usa uma camiseta verde-claro e uma calça verde-escura até um pouco abaixo do joelho. Ela é assustadora.

- Nós permitimos. - Disseram Shikamaru e Temari em uníssono.

- Karin, não vai ter problema, né? - Suigetsu perguntou para a ruiva.

- Eu permito. Sasuke não vai ter por que fazer qualquer coisa com Jun.

- Naruto-kun, acha que pode acontecer algo com os gêmeos? Digo, por eles serem jinchurikis.

- Não vai acontecer nada, Hinata-chan. Eles são fortes. É seguro, dattebayo!

Sakura ficou calada, apreensiva. Via todos, até Tenten (!) confiando que nada de mal aconteceria com seus filhos. E ela? Tudo ficava mais complicado, já que seus gêmeos também eram filhos de Sasuke. Se ele quisesse levá-los? Será que seria possível salvá-los? Será que seria forte o bastante para resgatá-los? E…

- Ei, Sakura. Vai ficar tudo bem. Se quiser, eu mesmo conto pra ele. - Sai sorriu. Ele aprendeu muito nesses anos sobre sentimentos, o próprio resolveu cuidar de Sakura quando ela contou sobre a gravidez, assumindo a paternidade e se casando com a Haruno. A rosada esteve feliz com ele até essa semana, agora tinha pesadelos e chegava ao ponto de manter as crianças por mais tempo em casa. Tudo por medo de perder seus gêmeos para o pai deles. Mas o ex-Ambu Raiz tinha uma promessa a cumprir, fazê-la feliz, e é isso que ele faria.

- Arigatou, Sai-kun.- Agradeceu. Ela nem tinha idéia de como contaria, estava até pensando em não contar. Mas, com o marido do lado dela, seria possível. Ele tirou um grande peso de suas costas. Se levantou e disse em alto e bom som. -Eu permito.

- _Que bom, Sakura-chan. Que bom. _- Naruto pensou. - Se todos confirmam, está decidido. Dispensados.

**Dicionário**

Ramen: Macarrão chinês, preparado como sopa. Pode levar alguns complementos, temperos e caldos.

-sama: Algo como "vossa senhoria". Tratamento de respeito extremo.

-san: "Senhor" ou "Senhora", ou "Senhorita". Tratamento respeitoso, também usado quando não se tem intimidade.

Minna: Gente, ou algo assim. Como se referir a um grupo de amigos.

Kunai:

Ambu: Esquadrão Militar de Assassinos Especiais, realiza missões nível A e S.

-kun: tratamento respeitoso, equivalente a "san", próprio para meninos.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki<strong>**:** Oi! Eu posso dizer que me senti um pouco triste por não receber review. É que eu sou uma escritora iniciante, e um pouco insegura com o que escrevo, aí fico um pouco preocupada se estou agradando ou não. Mas uma autora de quem sou muito fã favoritou minha fic, então perdoei vocês. Estou falando de Bibi entre as Bis.

**Zetsu:** **Porque ela escreve melhor que você?**

**Tsuki: **Também. E eu não me preocupo com o fato de ela não parecer gostar da Sakura (que eu sou bem fã). Ela ainda escreve muito bem, e um dia quero escrever tão bem quanto ela, ou outras pessoas talentosas do site. Agora, Zetsu, é com você, ou vocês.

**Zetsu: **_Segurando uma bandeirinha_ Reviews, onegai (por favor)!

**Tsuki: **Arigatou (obrigado). Bye Bye!

Tsuki :3


	3. Prólogo 3

**Tsuki: **Minna! Estou postando mais rápido para postar no dia da Páscoa... O Especial de Páscoa! E ele vem com uma surpresa!

**Zetsu: Que ótimo, fanfic virou ovo de Páscoa. **Ela está assim por ter ganhado sua primeira review.

**Tsuki: **Boa leitura!_ pulando_

* * *

><p><strong>A descoberta e a reunião - Prólogo 3<strong>

Um garoto loiro, cabelo espetado e rebelde, dormia em sua cama. Usava um pijama azul-claro simples e, na cama ao lado, dormia uma Uzumaki Hikari com uma poça de baba no travesseiro. O garoto loiro é chamado de Uzumaki Koichi.

Ele acordou. Seus olhos brancos madrepérola são abertos e o menino se espreguiça. Então olha pra garota do lado, se levanta e afasta as cortinas.

-Bom dia, Hikari-nee-chan.

-Nyah, eu quero dormir, Koichi. Só mais um pouco. - A morena reclama, e depois bota o travesseiro no rosto.

-Não dá agora, Hikari-nee-chan. Hoje é sábado, dia de reunião. - Ele sorri gentilmente.

-Eu já sei o assunto da reunião, não preciso ir. - A menina continuou teimosa.

-Eu soube que okaa-san vai fazer ramén hoje. - Koichi tentou um último argumento.

-Ramén!- Hikari saiu correndo para a cozinha, só deixando um rastro de fumaça. O Uzumaki desceu calmamente até lá.

* * *

><p>- Jun, Hokage-sama deixou aqui as notícias para os Chibis. Pode ir. - Shizune entregou o pergaminho para a Houzuki. Jun era a mais madura dos fundadores, e por isso era a porta-voz das notícias.<p>

- Arigatou, Shizune-san. - A garota saiu do prédio e quase trombou com Koi. Seu rosto ganhou uma cor meio avermelhada. Não que ela tivesse caidinha por ele, ou tivesse uma queda; ela só o achava bonitinho. É que os dois ficaram com o rosto muito perto por um momento, se ficassem mais perto os dois teriam…

- _Não pense nisso. Ele tem um monte de garotas gostando dele, e isso tudo é o Charme Uchiha. Isso é a mesma coisa que fez okaa-san gostar de Sasuke-san._ Y-yo, Koi-kun! Tá indo pra onde?

- Estava aqui te esperando. - Oh, um tomate gigante! - Eu estava curioso sobre a punição de otou-teme. Você já leu?

- Ainda não. - Era bom demais pra ser verdade. - Vou ler agora.

Ela tirou o papel do bolso onde estava guardado e começou a ler. À medida que seus olhos desciam pelas linhas, ela ficava mais assustada.

- _Ih, caramba, como eu vou falar isso pra eles?_

- E então, o que tá escrito? - Coitado, ele realmente tá esperando algo que não vai acontecer. Como uma prisão perpétua para Sasuke.

- É… Hmm… Você vai saber… Hã… Depois! - E saiu correndo pra casa dos Haruno, escolha o que preferir, pra pedir ajuda à Asuka. Koi, quase se mordendo de curiosidade, suspirou e resolveu dar meia volta e procurar os outros Chibis.

* * *

><p>- Asuka, você que tem cara de pau o suficiente, poderia ler o papel da reunião de hoje? - Jun perguntou pra garota baixinha de cabelo rosa.<p>

- Por quê? - A confusão estava em seu olhar, apesar de continuar sorridente.

- Leia e vai descobrir. - Entregou a folha.

A pequena franzia o cenho à medida que seu olhar baixava pelo papel. Depois, olhou para a albina.

- Tenho uma idéia melhor. Enquanto leio, você segura meus irmãos.

- E como vou segurar os dois? - Sabem por que ela estava perguntando? Tentem segurar seus amigos mais estourados quando estiverem o mais descontrolados possível **sem ajuda**. Depois, mandem uma review dizendo o que aconteceu.

- Pede pra Rei ou pra Hikari te ajudar. - Asuka sugeriu, tranquila.

- Certo. - Jun suspirou, rendida.

* * *

><p>Era um salão enorme que seria cheio de poeira, se não fosse o trabalho das criancinhas de Konoha. Este lugar, basicamente, é o quartel general do Konoha Chibi, o clube infantil que une todas as crianças da vila da Folha. Hoje, ele está muito cheio, pirralhinhos quase saindo pela janela, curiosos para saber o que acontece em sua vila que os adultos não contam. Lá na frente, um palquinho, com a bandeira da vila e os kanjis de CHIBI logo ao lado na parede, e Asuka se preparando para ler as New KC, como chamam as notícias lidas no sábado.<p>

- Oi, gente. Hoje sou eu que vou ler as New KC para vocês. Jun está ocupada salvando suas vidas. - Ela começou. - "Uchiha Sasuke, um famoso vingador da vila de Konoha, voltou. Ele vai receber as seguintes punições: Um ano sem missões e uma sessão de tortura e interrogatório. Enquanto isso vai trabalhar de babá dos Fundadores do Clube Konoha Chibi (Uzumaki Hikari, Uzumaki Koichi, Houzuki Jun, Haruno Koi, Aburame Taichi, Hyuuga Faye, Haruno Akane, Yamanaka Inohana, Akimichi Choukurai, Haruno Asuka, Nara Shika-Sora e Rock Rei) com autorização de seus respectivos pais. Também será vigiado por Ambu's por seis meses." É isso.

Enquanto isso, Jun, Hikari e Rei seguravam os Mini-Uchiha, que estavam muito desesperados e raivosos.

- _Como isso é possível? Como Naruto-sama pôde permitir algo assim? Sei que eles são amigos e tal, mas… Isso?_- Ambos pensavam ao mesmo tempo. Claro que os dois são muito diferentes, mas, quando se trata do ódio por Sasuke, era como se suas mentes ficassem ligadas.

- Minna, vou ter de usar todo meu fogo da juventude para segurá-los!- Quem falou agora foi Rei, uma menina de olhos castanhos e redondos e cabelos negros nos ombros, usando macacão verde-ai-meu-olho.

- Agora, minna-san, vamos esperar Sasuke-san chegar. Acho que está atrasado, mas vamos ignoremos este fato. - Asuka desceu do palquinho.

- Talvez o Hokage-sama não contou que o QG é num antigo prédio Uchiha. - Disse Inohana, ou Hana, um garoto de cabelos curtos e loiros, uma franja sobre os olhos esverdeados com olheiras e um sorriso megawatt estilo Ino.

- Os Ambu's devem estar levando ele, é mais provável que esteja demorando por causa da sessão de tortura e interrogatório. - Falou Sora num tom preguiçoso. Ela tem cabelos loiros presos em duas marias-chiquinhas e olhos verdes-escuros.

- "Inte" o quê? - Ele perguntou, mostrando que não foi só a aparência e o sorriso que puxou da mãe.

- Problemático. - A Nara suspirou - Não dá pra acreditar que sou prima dele.

- Eu tenho uma idéia! - gritou Taichi, o Aburame mais "do contra" da face da terra, dando um susto em quem estava por perto. - Podemos ir procurá-lo e levar ele pra cá direto!

Taichi é quase tão elétrico quanto Rei e Hikari, mesmo sendo filho de Shino. Adora quebrar regras e só obedece à mãe que é assustadora quando irritada, apesar de muito doce normalmente. Tem olhos azuis celestes (dádiva materna) e cabelo preto escorrido e curtinho.

- Vamos!- Hana exclamou animado e, puxando Sora pelo braço e sendo seguido por Taichi, saiu correndo atrás de um certo vingador Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>Dicionário<strong>

**-nee-chan: Irmã mais velha, dito de forma carinhosa e íntima. Também é usado para se referir a uma pessoa mais velha com quem se tem intimidade.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki: <strong>Agora, vamos responder minha primeira review! _pulando_

Mitsuki-mikki: Na verdade, eu coloquei pra tentar fazer graça, mas não achei que daria certo. O.O Obrigada por ter gostado! Concordo, deveriam mandar mais review pra minha fic... Digo, para todas as fanfics, por que eu vejo muita fic boa, mas sem uma, UMA review. Não nem pra saber se gostaram ou não! Quando percebi isso, já comecei a mandar reviews. Claro que demorou um tempo, por que mesmo antes eu não sabia como mandar, só esses dias entendi. Bom, beijos da Tsuki!

**Zetsu: Obrigado pela review, ela já tava achando que ninguém gostou.** Não tanto, mas ela ficou bem ansiosa.

**Tsuki:** s_urtando de feliz_

**Zetsu: Obrigado por ler, **ou lerem.

Tsuki :3


	4. Conhecendo o passado e o futuro

**Tsuki:** Oi, criancinhas felizes! Minnha internet está horrível, então nem dá gosto de postar. Mas eu faço isso pelos seres invisíveis e visíveis que lêem.

**Zetsu:** Ou o ser visível, porque só a Mitsuki deu sinal de vida.

**Tsuki:** Mas uma review já é importante! Agora, podem ler a vontade!

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Chibi V8 - Conhecendo o passado e o futuro<strong>

Perto do prédio, dois morenos sentavam em um banco do parque, um Uchiha e um ex-AMBU Raiz.

- Sasuke, precisamos conversar algo muito importante.

- Hmm. - Sabe quando você percebe que a coisa é séria mesmo, e dá até um calafrio, ou um frio na barriga? Foi isso que ele sentiu.

- Já sabe que eu e Sakura somos casados, não é? - Sai começou. Por alguma razão, ele sabia que ia ser complicado de início, mas logo Sakura entenderia que Sasuke não veio para levar os gêmeos embora.

- Sim, Naruto me contou. - Deu até um incômodo dizer isso, mas a Haruno tinha que viver uma vida só dela; ele sentia que nunca seria bom o bastante para a garota, agora mulher.

- Temos um casal de gêmeos, e uma menina que é igualzinha à Sakura na aparência, mas se parece comigo pelo modo que age. - Sai parecia estar enrolando/ enchendo linguiça/ ponha qualquer sinônimo.

- E os gêmeos? - Sasuke nem sabia por que estava curioso, mas se Sai, que era o adolescente que não sabia sentir (mas que parecia ter aprendido algo com esses anos), estava com tanto tato pra dizer algo, devia ser por algo bem difícil mesmo de ser dito.

- Era isso que ia conversar. Sakura me contou que vocês tinha se "encontrado" a oito anos atrás.

- E você acha que ela te traiu comigo? - Sai quase fez um **facepalm** em pensamento.

- _Ele ainda não entendeu. _ Não, Sasuke. Quando me casei com Sakura, foi para ajudá-la, porque ela já estava grávida de dois meses. Foram dois meses depois de vocês terem se visto.

- Peraí, - Agora ele ficou chocado. Só não transpareceu muito, porque ele ainda era um Uchiha. - você está dizendo que os gêmeos dela são meus filhos?

- Sim. Até eles já sabem disso. - Ai, que alívio! Agora é só contar que Sakura não quer saber dele levando suas crianças embora e que os Mini-Uchiha's o odeiam e pronto!

- Posso ver eles? Como eles são? Já ativaram o sharingan? - E a pergunta mais importante: o que eles achavam do pai biológico?

- Você vai ser a babá deles e dos amiguinhos deles. E ativaram o sharingan no mesmo dia que mudaram. - Uma sombra apareceu nos olhos do ex-Ambu.

- Mudaram? - Tá, vocês não devem ter entendido, como o Sasuke, mas tem uma dica no Prólogo 1.

- Sim. Eles são muito parecidos com você e a Sakura. Akane era muito sorridente. Koi era muito audacioso. Mas um dia…

_"Asuka, que estava com cinco anos, e os dois, que tinham seis anos na época, tinham saído escondidos para brincar numa parte da floresta, quando foram atacados por ninjas inimigos._

_Eles tinham tentado proteger a irmãzinha, mas não estavam com muito sucesso nisso, e se machucaram muito. Quando Asuka estava pra receber um golpe mortal, ambos ativaram o sharingan na mesma hora e conseguiram salvá-la. Voltaram todos um pouco machucados, e eles queriam saber o porquê de estarem de olhos vermelhos e vendo tudo de forma 'engraçada'. Nós não tivemos opção, a não ser contar que você era o pai dos gêmeos. Eles choraram muito, Akane ficou bem agressiva, e Koi ficou bem inseguro. Os dois acharam que você tinha abandonado eles, e não mudam de opinião, por mais que a gente tente."_

Sasuke ficou sem palavras. Ele nunca tinha percebido que todas as suas ações, desde a infância, poderia fazer com que até seus próprios filhos o odiassem.

- E Sakura está com medo que você os leve embora, acho que ela nem contaria que você é o pai deles. Se não fosse por mim, ela não permitiria que você sequer falasse com eles.

Então, um moreninho sorridente, um loirinho com olheiras e uma loirinha com cara de sono apareceram.

- Ei! Esse cara com Sai-san parece com aquele cara da foto da casa de Sakura-san! - Taichi comentou, _bem_ alto.

- Não é óbvio? Ele é o Sasuke-san. - Sora esplicou. É bem difícil ser gênio com alguns amigos pouco dotados de inteligência.

- O que é ser "óbvio"? - Inohana perguntou. Por que sua prima gosta tanto de palavras difíceis?

- Problemático. - A loirinha suspirou.

- Então encontramos o Sasuke-san! Sasuke-san, o senhor está atrasado para conhecer os Fundadores de Konoha Chibi. Jun, Rei e Hikari não aguentam mais segurar Akane e Koi! - Taichi disse, elétrico com sempre.

- Vá, Sasuke. Não os deixe esperando. - Sai acenou e foi andando pra algum lugar ignorado por esta autora.

- Vem, Sasuke-san! - Hana pegou a mão do Uchiha e os três foram arrastando-o pelas ruas de Konoha.

* * *

><p>Akane e Koi estavam jogados no chão. E não, eles não resolveram dormir. Faye tinha fechado alguns pontos de chakra dos dois, para eles não ficarem assustando as criancinhas, mas não deu muito certo; ambos estavam meio que espumando pela boca, como um cachorro com raiva.<p>

E foi essa a cena que Sasuke, o Mini-Aburame e os dois loirinhos encontraram, além de uma Jun, uma Rei e uma Hikari com os braços doendo, e Asuka espetando os irmãos com um palito de madeira para ver se ainda estavam vivos.

- Finalmente, vocês chegaram. Inohana, leve Uchiha-san para o palco. Sora, pegue a constituição. Taichi, amarre Akane e Koi nas cadeiras. - Faye ditou as ordens. Cada um foi fazer as tarefas exigidas e Asuka foi correndo bater numa espécie de bombo, para chamar a atenção de todos.

- Com licença, minna-san. Este é Uchiha Sasuke, a nova babá dos Fundadores. Como babá deles, ele deve saber qual são as leis de Konoha Chibi. Sora-chan, é com você. - Hana desceu do palco e deu espaço para a prima.

- Uchiha Sasuke, estas são as leis do clube. Você não deve desobedecer nenhuma, ou será punido severamente por sua desobediência, seja com as consequências deste ato, seja com uma punição escolhida por todos os Chibis.

Sasuke ficou com uma gota na cabeça.

- Primeira lei do parágrafo um, é proibido contar onde é o quartel general do clube. Os únicos que deverão saber são: os Chibis, os adultos que já foram Chibis, o Hokage e outros adultos que têm a permissão do Hokage. Quem contar pra uma pessoa não autorizada será punido.

Então o lugar é secreto, Sasuke pensou. Se somente o Hokage sabia, e mais algumas pessoas, então quase ninguém sabe a atividade das crianças; agora entendeu o porquê de uma babá. E porque numa casa vazia do bairro Uchiha?

- Segunda lei do parágrafo um, serão considerados Chibis todos que já passaram pelo teste de iniciação. Um Chibi só deixa de ser Chibi ao se tornar adulto. Terceira lei do parágrafo um, o teste de iniciação é encontrar um narciso branco na floresta **sem ajuda**. O candidato a Chibi será vigiado por um Chibi-líder do seu clã.

- Um narciso branco? - Só podia ser coisa de criança, procurar flores!

- Foi a Akane e o Koi que escolheram. - Sora acusou.

- Kaa-chan tinha dito na época que foi uma flor que deu pra um amigo quando ele estava no hospital. Não falou nada sobre ser algo que lembra o Otou-teme. - Se estivesse com os braços funcionando, teria cruzado os braços.

- _Otou-teme? Naruto, até que ponto você influenciou meus filhos? _- Se foi a ponto de usarem um macacão laranja-gari, o Hokage loiro teria problemas.

- Quarta lei do parágrafo um, a função de um Chibi é ajudar outro Chibi necessitado. Logo, se um não puder ajudar, deve encaminhar para outro. O abandono será punido. Sasuke-san, o clube existe para unir todas as crianças de Konoha e não passarem pelo mesmo que o senhor e o Hokage-sama. Não queremos mais nukenins e garotos excluídos. Aqui, todos podemos ser úteis para outra pessoa.

É isso que se chama de união. Se o Konoha Chibi já existisse em sua época de criança, ele teria seguido Orochimaru e perdido sua infância-adolescência?

- Primeira lei do parágrafo dois… - Sora continuou.

* * *

><p><strong>Dicionário<strong>

**Nukenin: Ninjas que decidiram não servir mais a nenhuma vila e as abandonaram para seguir seus próprios propósitos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki:<strong> Gente, próximo post, Akane vai narrar, tá?

**Zetsu:** Só em alguns posts que um OC narra, como os de data festiva. **No de Páscoa, por exemplo, quem narra é...** (_Tsuki joga uma bola na cara de Zetsu)_

**Tsuki:** Surpresa! E bye!

**Zetsu: **_(__taca a bola de volta em Tsuki, que desmaia)_ Até outro post.

Tsuki :3


	5. Conhecendo os Chibis

**Disclaimer: Naruto is my precious, just mine!** _Rindo in Saga - Mode_

**Zetsu: **Quer tarja-preta emprestada? **Lembre-se de devolver!**

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Chibi V8 - Conhecendo os Chibis<strong>

Sasuke e os Chibis só saíram no final da tarde, indo direto pra uma sorveteria. E foi lá que ele percebeu a dificuldade que seria conversar com seus filhos. Além do mais, os dois ficaram de cara feia, só tomando sorvete e, quando este acabava, pedindo mais. Enquanto isso, uma menina de cabelo de tigela o enchia de perguntas.

- Sasuke-san, qual é a sua comida favorita? - Rei perguntou com um sorriso megawatt.

- Tomate.

- E o que mais gosta de fazer? - Ela insistiu.

- Treinar.

- Akane, ele é igual a você! - A menina comentou, bem cabisbaixa. - Fala muito pouco. Achei que ele conversaria com a gente.

- Eles são monossilábicos, Rei. - Sora esplicou. A maioria dos Chibis olhou pra ela, como se tivesse falando outra língua, mas desviaram a atenção para a menina albina.

- Minna, temos que nos apresentar. - Jun falou alto.

- Por que?

- Ele nem sabe o nosso nome. Não seria melhor que ele já tivesse uma idéia? Sasuke-san, eu sou Houzuki Jun, e estes são Haruno Koi, Haruno Akane, Uzumaki Hikari, Akimichi Choukurai, mas pode chamá-lo de Kurai, aqueles são Haruno Asuka, Yamanaka Inohana, ou apenas Hana, Nara Shika-Sora, ou Sora, Aburame Taichi, Rock Rei, Uzumaki Koichi e Hyuuga Faye. - Disse apontando pra cada um.

- Hmm. - O Uchiha murmurou.

* * *

><p>Duas crianças atiravam shurikens numa árvore, na Floresta da Morte. Uma delas tinha cabelo negro comprido, olhos vermelhos e usava uma calça e um casaco preto de bolsos vermelhos. Ele é Rei, filho de Asuma e Kurenai, e tinha onze anos. A outra tinha o cabelo castanho amarrado num coque, olhos negros, e usava camiseta branca com short preto. Esta é Hokuto, de dez anos, filha de Kakashi e Anko.<p>

- Rei, me desculpa! - Hokuto pedia. - É que eu tive que ajudar uma velhinha a trazer sakê até o outro lado da vila e…

- Você parece com seu pai mesmo. Essa é a melhor desculpa que pode dar?- Rei ficou sério por um tempo, mas não aguentou e caiu na risada. - As velhinhas têm é medo de você, com esse sadismo que você tem, como uma delas pediria pra trazer sakê? Elas não são doidas!

- Ah, não precisa ofender. - A filha de Kakashi fez bico. - E eu estou falando sério. Pode perguntar pra Tsunade, ela vai confirmar.

- Foi a Tsunade? Agora tá esplicado os sakês e a coragem de pedir algo a você. Ou será que ela mandou mesmo?

- Isso não importa.

- Hmm, sei. Sabe aquele aluno do seu pai, que virou nukenin?

- Sei. Ele virou babá dos fundadores, incluindo da sua quase-imouto.

- Ela _é_ minha imouto! Ela é filha de Shikamaru-san, que me criou como filho, logo somos como irmãos!- Rei deu um grande sorriso.

- Hmm, sei. Agora vamos treinar nossa mira, para eu chegar em casa mais cedo.

- Por que, Hoku-chan?

- Porquê minha mãe disse que se não chegar cedo, ela vai… Esqueci agora, mas tinha algo a ver com cães, limpeza de kunais, ficar sem jantar ou algo parecido.

Rei se calou rapidamente, e as duas continuaram a treinar.

* * *

><p><strong>Dicionário<strong>

Imouto: irmã mais nova.

Minna: Algo como "gente", "pessoal", usado como vocativo.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki: <strong>_chuva de __lágrimas_ Adivinhem só, não consigo abrir nenhuma das Tsuki-Imbox! Não dá pra ver se mandaram uma esmola... Digo, review, quem atualizou algo... Nada!

**Zetsu:** _com um guarda-chuva_** E este é mais um capítulo que só foi betado pela autora.** E olha que ela tem baixa autoestima o suficiente pra demorar meses só por achar que algo não ficou legal!

**Tsuki: **_para de chorar _Sabem o que eu estava pensando? Eu fiz no ano passado umas drabbles de KisaIta, e me veio a ideia de postar aqui. E, como estou passando ultimamente muito tempo no fandom de Saint Seiya, resolvi fazer uma versão Chibi deles também, mas provavelmente só verão no final desta fic aqui! Mas na metade desta, já irei postar uma que passa anos antes da outra, com ShotFics ligadas à ela. Claro que pretendo demorar bastante nessa, saberão o porquê depois, tá?

**Zetsu: E pretende arranjar outro assistente, né? Já disse isso pra eles?** O que tem de errado com a gente?

**Tsuki:** Sério mesmo que querem que eu responda essa última pergunta? Mas eu ainda gosto de vocês, são meus segundo favoritos da Akatsuki!

**Zetsu:** _com o ego inflado, mas disfarçando_ E quem é o primeiro?

**Tsuki: **Itachi-chan, é óbvio!

**Zetsu:** _Gota_

**Tsuki:** Agora temos de ir, mas vou tentar postar mais rápido. Talvez em junho já tenha o Especial Dia das Mães... Ah, e uma esmolinha, digo, review, por favor?

Tsuki no Kissus :3


	6. Os irmãos, mais velhos e mais novos

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto é da Hinata ou do Sasuke, ou do Kishimoto mesmo.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Chibi V8 - Os Irmãos mais Novos e mais Velhos<strong>

- E então, o que vocês fazem? - Sasuke perguntou. Ora, não devia ser tomar sorvete o sábado inteiro.

- A gente costuma ver se um Chibi precisa de ajuda em alguma coisa. - Hikari respondeu com a cara suja de sorvete de chocolate.

- Olha, as gêmeas Hatake! - Jun apontou pra duas meninas de cinco anos praticamente iguais. As duas tinham olhos negros, como Hokuto, cabelo acinzentado amarrado para um lado; Chiharu para o lado esquerdo, Chihiro para o lado direito. Ambas usavam shortinho azul-escuro e camisa sem manga com kanji de "pássaro".

- Ei, vocês viram Hokuto-nee-chan? - Chiharu tinha muita energia, ao contrário da gêmea, que era mais quieta.

- Ela tá atrasada, e não encontramos ela. A kaa-san e o tou-san já chegaram da missão, e ela ainda não veio. - Chihiro falou, olhando estranho para Sasuke, como se o reconhecesse de algum lugar.

- Olha, é o cara com cabelo de rabo de pato, da foto do tou-san! - Sasuke apenas levantou uma sobrancelha.

- _Como uma pirralha pode dizer que meu cabelo parece com um rabo de pato?_ Meu cabelo é apenas arrepiado.

- Diga isso pra o meu pote de gel. - Koi levantou o pote com o sorriso que aprendeu de Asuka. Agora Sasuke ficou com uma gota na testa. Quer dizer que o cabelo do menino era tão brilhante e escorrido por _isso_?

- Acho que Rei tinha dito que ia treinar com Hokuto hoje. - Sora comentou.

- Mas a kaa-san disse que não devemos ir aos campos de treinamento sem adultos.

- Mesmo assim, nem tem adultos por aqui… - Jun reclamou.

- E eu?- Fala sério, já esqueceram dele?

- Você não é um adulto, é apenas um moleque mimado. - Akane disse séria. Todos os outros apenas riram de leve.

- Nyah, vamos logo, dattebayo! - Hikari foi andando na frente. Os Chibis e Sasuke apenas foram atrás ela.

* * *

><p>- Nee-chan! - As gêmeas Hatake gritaram ao ver a irmã mais velha.<p>

- Que foi, pirralhas? - Hokuto reclamou. Caramba, ela ainda estava terminando de treinar sua mira com shurikens! - Não podem esperar?

- Kaa-san e Tou-san já chegaram da missão, você está atrasada!

- Será possível? Já vou, só vou guardar umas coisas. - Começou a catar as armas pelo campo inteiro. - Você vem, Rei?

- Espera. Pronto, terminei. - O moreno saiu de trás de uma árvore. - Uma kunai emperrou e eu tava tirando.

Os dois perceberam Sasuke com as crianças e tiveram a mesma reação:

- O nukenin com cabelo de rabo de pato!

Sasuke fez um leve facepalm. Se ouviu nesse momento o barulho de algo se mexendo numa moita. De lá caiu duas crianças de dois anos: a irmã de Taichi, Rika, e o filho de Kiba, Yukiko. O cabelo de Rika era preto e curto levemente cacheado nas pontas e seus olhos eram azuis como o irmão e a mãe. Yukiko tem cabelo castanho arrepiado, olhos verdes e as marcas dos Inuzukas no rosto.

- Gomen ne, Yukiko-kun quis bincá aqui, e a gente viu vocêis.** (Zetsu: Como é uma criancinha, está escrito meio errado) -** Rika tinha o jeito todo carinhoso da mãe e queria fazer tudo certo. Ou seja, é a filha que Shino pediu a Kami-sama.

- Pu quê tem tanta gente aqui? Rika-chan, você feiz muito balulho, não devia. - Yukiko começou a brigar. Ele adora irritar Rika, mas os dois são muito amigos.

Taichi apenas segurou a irmã antes que ela pulasse em cima do outro.

- Vamos pra casa, tá? - E todos foram em direção à saída.

* * *

><p>- O que achou deles? - Sai perguntou. O Uchiha já tinha deixado todos os Chibis em suas respectivas casas, e agora estava no sofá da sala do ex-Ambu Raiz, exausto.<p>

- Deles quem? Dos gêmeos ou dos pirralhos que são amigos deles?

- De todos. - Riu um pouco. Neji foi muito sacana colocando de novo uma babá para as crianças mais teimosas e sinceras de Konoha. Castigo é uma coisa, mas isso já virou intensivo para nukenins.

- Os amiguinhos deles me vêem como um nukenin de cabelo de rabo de pato e Akane e Koi não me perdoaram.

- Se quiser, você pode tomar o café da manhã aqui, para conviver um pouco com eles. Aí se acostumam um pouco e você se sente mais como pai deles.

- E Sakura? - Ora, ele tinha dito que a rosada não queria saber do Uchiha perto dos filhos, né?

- Eu convenço ela. - Sai deu um sorriso falso.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki: <strong>Já escrevi o especial Dia das Mães, e vou colocar online assim que possível. E logo depois do de Páscoa. Uma curiosidade: Eu fiz a mãe de Rika e Taichi se chamar Tomoyo, que nem a amiga da Sakura de Card Captors Sakura. E imagino ela com o mesmo cabelo que a outra. Rika, irmã de Taichi, tem o mesmo nome de outra menina de CCS, e o mesmo cabelo. Mesmo assim, só percebi isso depois! _sem graça_

**Zetsu: Incrível a atenção dessa menina.** Álguem poderia pintar o cabelo de amarelo-ovo e não iria perceber.

**Tsuki: **Também não é assim! _faz beicinho_ Eu apenas sou distraída ou esquecida um pouco, mas só um pouco! E se você continuar assim, vou trocar você de vez.

**Zetsu: NÃO!**

**Tsuki: **Então pára com isso. Ah, tava pensando em postar uns oneshots ItaKisa que eu fiz antes de ter essa conta. É meio drama, por que fiz elas em momentos emo. Eu não sou emo, tá? Apenas tava no tédio, numa tarde escura, e sem vizinhos interessantes. Talvez eu poste agora, vou ver se minha preguiça não ataca até passar o texto pro Word.

Tsuki no Kissus! :3


	7. Conhecendo Akane

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, mas a Akane, que vai narrar o capítulo hoje, é minha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Chibi V8 - Conhecendo Akane<strong>

Hoje é domingo, mas é provável que eu não vou poder ficar descansando, por causa da minha nova babá, que é o Otou-teme. Ele acha que é só pedindo desculpa e fica tudo bem. Mas não é assim não. Ele vai ver só.

Eu, Koi e Asuka dormimos no mesmo quarto, em camas separadas. Todos nós temos nosso cantinho. O meu é o cheio de fotos dos meus amigos e da minha família e desenhos dos meus ídolos, tio Itachi, Tio Obito e Mikoto-baa-chan, que eu acho terem sido ótimas pessoas. O de Asuka tem desenhos de todas as pessoas que ela confia ou acha que são legais. Eu estou lá. E o de Koi tem fotos de nossa família, de todos os nossos amigos e de suas famílias.

Minha cama é preta com listras vermelhas, porque eu gosto muito dessas cores. E não, não tem nada a ver com o Sharingan. Eu simplesmente gosto. E minha melhor amiga, Jun, também gosta, mas ela não tem Sharingan. Acho que é mais pelo meu irmão que ela gosta dessas cores.

Todo dia, eu acordo meus irmãos, tiro o pijama, tomo banho frio pra acordar e coloco uma roupa bem confortável para tomar café da manhã.

- Bom dia, flores do dia! - Acordo gritando mesmo. Eles não gostam muito, mas se o mundo não atende aos desejos deles, porque eu tenho de fazer isso?

Eles tentaram voltar a dormir, mas eu abri as cortinas e eles tiveram de acordar de vez.

Nós tomamos banho, um depois do outro, e depois de colocar uma roupa simples, descemos para comer. Como sempre, eu acordo de ótimo humor e o dia resolve tirar uma com a minha cara…

- OTOU-TEME! - Como ele pode estar sentado na mesa como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se ele não tivesse nos abandonado, e o pior, na minha cadeira preferida?

- Hmm? - Ei, sou eu que faço esse som, ele não pode roubá-lo! E essa cara de cínico, É MINHA!

Qualquer um diria que eu estou fazendo um escândalo por nada, mas não é nada disso. Ele, além do que fez ao meu irmão e à minha mãe, simplesmente me irrita. Esse cabelo de rabo de pato, essa cara de bunda que ele tem, esse jeito de "sou superior a todos", tudo nele é irritante. Mesmo que Asuka tenha dito que eu também tenho esse jeito arrogante.

- Akane, sente-se pra comer. - Okaa-san deu um sorriso pra gente. Provavelmente, ela teve a mesma reação que eu, só um pouco mais contida, ao saber disso.

Nós três nos sentamos, dois a contragosto, e eu fiquei encarando Otou-teme com cara feia. Koi provavelmente estaria cerrando os punhos com força, tentando não pular nele para dar um soco, eu também estou tentando não fazer algo impulsivo.

- Crianças, não façam essas caras. - Tenho a impressão que quem convidou esta pessoa indesejável foi 'Tou-san, que é como chamo Sai. Estou acostumada a chamar ele assim. - Porque não conversam um pouco? Assim vocês se acostumam com ele.

- Eu não converso com ele. - Decidi.

- Nem eu. - Koi concordou comigo.

- Nem somos parentes. - Asuka reclamou.

- Sendo babá de vocês, ele precisa saber mais sobre todos os Fundadores, e sendo pai de vocês dois, - Olhou para eu e meu irmão. - ele precisa saber o bastante pra depois vocês não ficarem bravos com ele. Estamos entendidos?

- Hai, 'Tou-san. - Respondemos juntos.

- Ótimo. Agora, eu vou pra uma missão. Se comportem. - Ele foi para a porta.

- Bye, 'Tou-san! - Acenamos, e ele acenou de volta e saiu.

Ficamos calados por uns minutos, só comendo. Aí, Asuka resolveu fazer O Interrogatório. Ela faz isso com pessoas que não confia, como nossas babás.

- Sasuke-san, como é a vida de ex-nukenin?

- Nani?

- As pessoas te olham feio quando você passa? - Quando eu soube que era uma Uchiha, algumas pessoas olhavam a gente como se fôssemos portadores de bijuu, perigosos. Por causa disso ela pergunta isso. Acho.

- Não.

- E quando você vai voltar a ter missões?

- Quando deixar de ser babá de vocês. - Diz como se fosse algo ruim. Espera, é algo ruim, né? Quase sorri de satisfação.

- Ou seja, daqui a um ano, né?

- Hai.

Acabei de lembrar que as nossas antigas babás ex-nukenin…

- Sabia que todas as nossas babás ex-nukenin tentavam suicídio na primeira semana?

- E? - Ele perguntou como se não fosse nada. As outras babás ficavam com medo quando contávamos. Que estranho.

- Não vai tentar? - Apesar que só falta isso pra Otou-teme virar um emo total, e isso seria ruim para a minha imagem. Um pai emo acaba com qualquer reputação.

- Não. - Que alívio! Pobre de minha reputação, se ele fizesse isso. Mas por que não?

- Por que não? - Asuka insistiu, traduzindo o que eu e Koi pensávamos.

- Porque não! - A típica resposta dos adultos. Por que eles sempre respondem algo desse tipo?

Nós três nos levantamos da mesa, lavamos os pratos (somos muito prendados graças a 'Tou-san, porque Kaa-chan tem muito trabalho no hospital), e saímos, com Otou-teme nos seguindo.

* * *

><p>Eu adoro Konoha de manhã! Sol refrescante, vento suave, as pessoas com cara de sono passando nas ruas, que em outro horário estariam lotadas. Vira o melhor lugar do mundo… Se não fosse as fangirls e fanboys. Por mais chutes e tapas que se dê, eles não saem do pé! Cara, eu só tenho 8 anos, não quero namorar tão nova. Ainda sou uma criança!<p>

Mas é claro que eles não entendem. Então mandamos uns bushins da gente andando para outro lugar e mudamos a aparência por meio de um Jutsu da Transformação. Aí conseguimos ir até a casa da Hikari.

- Akane-chan! Você chegou! - Ela correu na minha direção.

- Yo, dobe-chan. - Eu não falo isso por causa do Otou-teme. Antes mesmo de saber que ele era meu pai, eu chamava Hikari de Dobe-chan. É um apelido carinhoso, tá?

- Para de me chamar de dobe, Teme-chan! - E ela retribui. A gente é amiga desde pirralha. Ela foi minha primeira amiga, desde que Hinata-san e Naruto-san a traziam pra brincar comigo. É meio burrinha, mas é bem legal.

Otou-teme ficou calado, do jeito que o pai da minha amiga atrasada mentalmente falou que ele era. Nem disse oi nem nada.

- Koi, Akane-chan, Asuka, vocês vieram. - Koichi apareceu na porta. Tenho a leve impressão que ele sempre está corado, porque toda vez que o vejo, é assim que aparece. Deixa pra lá.

- Koichi, você vem também? - Koi perguntou. Ele acenou positivo com a cabeça.

Todo domingo, vamos ao parque. Meu brinquedo favorito é o balanço! É muito legal fazer força pra ficar cada vez mais no alto. Hikari prefere correr por aí, e Koichi sempre sobe numa árvore e olha pra tudo de lá de cima. Como no parque há muitas árvores frutíferas, ele aproveita pra comer algumas frutas e só desce pra sorvete ou pipoca, ou pra conversar.

Claro que Otou-teme não sabe disso. Vamos ver como é sua experiência de primeira vinda ao parque com filhos que não gostam dele!

* * *

><p>Antes de Naruto-san se tornar Hokage, quem mandava era um velho chato e malvado, Danzou, só que ele morreu pelas mãos do Otou-teme. O Daimyô, quando a Grande Guerra acabou, achou que Naruto-san podia ser um bom Hokage, por ganhar a Grande Guerra Shinobi e foi nesse dia que meu padrinho pediu Hinata-san em casamento. Os dois namoravam escondido para que nada acontecesse à ela. Quando se casaram, Naruto-san deu um parque de presente pra ela. E é nesse parque que eu vim, o Parque Hyuuga Hinata!<p>

Corri logo pro balanço, Hikari foi brincar de pega-pega, Koi para o escorregador e Asuka preferiu tentar fazer Otou-teme comprar sorvete.

Koichi, em vez de ir para a árvore como de costume, sentou num balanço do meu lado.

- A-Akane-chan, e-eu queria p-perguntar uma coisa.

Como ele nunca pergunta coisas bobas, fiz que sim com a cabeça.

- C-como está sendo com Sasuke-san?

- Mais ou menos. A sorte é que ele não fala muito, então não preciso falar com ele. E Asuka o distrai.

- Ah, c-certo. - Engraçado, Koichi sempre começa uma conversa gaguejando. Na medida que a conversa dura, diminui a frequência e no final volta a gaguejar. Vai entender. - Akane-chan.

- Hmm? - Olhei pra ele que, como sempre, estava vermelho como uma pimenta.

- S-se ele te fizer algo, qualquer coisa, me f-fala, tá?

- Sim.- Realmente, Koichi é muito legal. Dei um dos meus raros sorrisos sinceros. Costumo sorrir vendo Hikari reclamar, ou depois de descarregar minha raiva chutando um fanboy, mas Koichi… É mesmo muito legal.

Percebi que ele conseguiu ficar mais rubro. Sendo que ele é o que consegue ficar mais corado de todos que conheço, acho que conseguiu bater o recorde.

Ficamos nos balançando, até a hora do almoço. Me despedi de Hikari e de Koichi, e também de Otou-teme, depois dele saber que íamos almoçar em casa. Naruto-san pediu para que ele fosse para a Torre do Hokage, provavelmente pra saber como está indo com a gente.

* * *

><p>Depois do almoço, vamos sempre ver Sora, que costuma ficar olhando as nuvens com Shikamaru-san e Rei (o xará da filha de Rock Lee-san). Asuka fica irritando o pai de nossa amiga até que ele dê dinheiro pra gente ir pra outro lugar. Exato, Asuka é um pouco mimada, e gosta de dinheiro, mas faz isso mais para irritar os adultos.<p>

Só que hoje, Jun vai vir estudar aqui em casa e só Asuka e Koi foram olhar as nuvens. Temos teste na Academia Ninja e Jun tem um pouco de dificuldade em atirar kunais e shurikens. Resumindo, mira ruim. Como eu tenho boa mira, a melhor da sala depois de Faye, ela me pediu ajuda. Acabei de ouvir batida de porta. Deve ser ela.

- Konnichiwa, Jun… VOCÊ! - Ele não devia estar aqui! O que ele está fazendo aqui? Argh! - O que faz aqui, Otou-teme?

- Vendo para onde a menina ia.

- Ela não é "a menina". Ela é Houzuki Jun. Ela só vai estudar aqui, porque tem prova amanhã! Shannarou! - Eu fiquei realmente irritada. - Agora, sai daqui. - Puxei Jun pra dentro e entrei, mas a minha amiga me parou.

- Sasuke-san pode ajudar a gente também. - E sussurrou para mim. -Ele pode servir de alvo.

- Eu ouvi isso. - Ah, dane-se. Olhei para Otou-teme, e acho que meu sharingan se ativou, porque ele ficou um pouco surpreso. Deu pra ver isso, mesmo que ele continuasse com aquela cara de bunda de sempre.

- Rabo de pato. - Agora ele ficou meio irritado. Quer dizer que chamar ele assim o irrita? Vou anotar isso.

E fomos pro quintal, atrás da casa. Lá tem uma árvore bem velha e muito grande, que perdeu muito do seu tronco por treinarmos nela. Peguei minhas shurikens e kunais e entreguei umas para Jun.

- Jun, onde você quer acertar?

- Na árvore. Essa é a técnica da visualização, né? - Essa técnica foi Koi que criou, e eu aperfeiçoei. Era pra saber as respostas certas, mas descobri que funciona com qualquer coisa.

- Hai. Mas que lugar exatamente você quer acertar?

- Hmm… Ali. - Apontou para uma mancha pequena bem no meio da árvore. É raro conseguirmos acertá-la, mas é bom pra melhorar a mira.

- Ok. Vai tentando acertar a árvore. Não importa o lugar, desde que seja nela. Quando acertar, dá um passo pra trás. - E ela foi lançando kunais e shurikens a toda velocidade. Essa é a forma que eu treino. Quando se encosta no muro, eu jogo na base da árvore e vou subindo, aí tento acertar alguma fruta na copa dela e depois é que tento na mancha. É como um jogo que vai aumentando o nível, a dificuldade. Simples, não?

- É assim que você treina? - Ele perguntou. Tou-san falou para conversarmos, né?

- Hai. - Uma grande resposta de uma conversa longa! Não é maravilhosa a ironia?

- Hmm. - Otou-teme murmurou. - Está indo bem.

- Nani? - Essa é a primeira vez que ouço ele falar algo que se aproveite! E a primeira vez que vejo ele mudar essa cara de bunda pra algo próximo a um sorriso. - Mas não pense que vou amolecer com um elogio!

- Eu sei. - E ele voltou a cara de bunda de sempre.

Otou-teme é estranho. Deve ser por isso que Naruto-san deixou que ele tivesse esse castigo, pra deixar de ser estranho.

Demorou umas três horas para que Jun terminasse todo o treinamento de alvo. Aí, já eram cinco horas da tarde e Koi e Asuka tinham acabado de chegar.

- Bye, Jun. - Nós três dissemos acenando. Ela acenou de volta com um sorriso e se foi. Otou-teme a acompanhou.

- Akane, - Koi me perguntou. - O que você achou dele hoje?

- Muito esquisito.

- Hmm.

Ficamos calados por um tempo. Aí comentei:

- Ele elogiou minha maneira de treinar.

- E o que você respondeu?

- Que não iria amolecer com um elogio. - Sorri.

E meu irmão sorriu. Eu gosto quando meu irmão sorri. Deve ser efeito do nome dele, já que Koi significa "Amor". Meu nome não é muito especial, significa "Flor Vermelha" ou algo assim.

Fomos dormir, e torci para que tivéssemos uma ótima nota no teste.

* * *

><p><strong>Dicionário<strong>

**Dobe:** Perdedor, fracassado. É a forma como Sasuke se refere ao Naruto.

**Baa-chan****:** Avó. Pode ser usado para se referir a uma mulher mais velha, como Naruto em relação à Tsunade.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki: <strong>Cara, eu fico muito feliz por saber que o que eu escrevo agrada alguém. Toda vez que eu posto, bate aquela insegurança, mas fico tããão feliz quando alguém diz que gosta do que escrevo!

**Zetsu: **Isso é verdade. **Mas e a fanfic que postou faz um tempo, Cartas?**

**Tsuki:** Ah, também fiquei muito feliz quando as duas senpais elogiaram. Tanto que me animei a postar, sendo que o capítulo já estava pronto faz tempo. Bom, vou responder a review de Stephany (). Obrigada por gostar tanto da fic! Se eu puder, essa parte da história chega, no mínimo, a pelo menos vinte capítulos. E não vou deixar essa história em hiatus, eu mesma quase xingo quando alguém para na parte crítica e ainda deixa em hiatus! Mas não precisa ser por todos os hokages, basta o Hashirama e o Minato que já continuo._ fangirl_

**Zetsu: Viciada.**

**Tsuki: **Nem tanto. _corada_ Mas se tiver um certo kazekage atual, vai ser mais rápido. E se vier também um certo nukenin Uchiha com tracinhos no rosto, continuo de forma Cedex: Mandou, chegou!

**Zetsu: E diz que não é viciada. **_leva panelada_

**Tsuki: **Por isso, eu prefiro o Zetsu Branco. Não é por ser viciada, é que são meus favoritos. Ah, e uma coisa que eu esqueci de dizer no início, foi que na minha fic, Sasuke não pegou o sharingan do irmão, nem ficou cego, ele apenas não usa. Depois da guerra, Madara e ele apenas se esconderam pra tentar uma revanche, mas Madara...

**Zetsu: **_tapando a boca da menina de cabelo azul bic_ Pra saberem mais, continuem lendo.

**Tsuki:** _corada com um sorrisinho bobo por ter encostado no ídolo, mas acorda_ B-bom, é isso. Bye!

Tsuki no Kissus! :3


	8. Aprofundando Koi

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, mas o fofo do Koi é só meu!**

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Chibi V8- Aprofundando Koi<strong>

- Acordem! Dia de prova! - Akane me acordou gritando. Eu detesto quando ela me acorda assim. Já reclamei, mas ela sempre diz que ninguém faz nossas vontades só por reclamações, e acabei desistindo.

Asuka até tampou a cabeça, mas a gente teve que se levantar de qualquer jeito.

Me levantei quase caindo de sono da minha cama azul. E de leve mau humor. Akane sempre acorda de bom humor, mas eu não.

Peguei a roupa habitual, que sempre uso pra ir para a Academia: uma camiseta azul-escuro e bermuda branca com bolsos pretos. Na frente da camiseta, tenho o círculo caracterísco dos Haruno. Eu, Akane e Asuka temos esse círculo nas roupas. Asuka usa numa camisa rosa que vai junto com uma bermuda marrom. Akane, numa camisa verde que ela gosta de usar junto com um short preto e ataduras nos joelhos. Eu também uso umas ataduras. Na verdade, só descobrimos ano passado que Otou-teme também usava essas ataduras assim.

Fizemos o que fazemos todas as manhãs, como escovar os dentes, tomar banho, passar meu santo gel no cabelo e tomar o café da manhã.

- Bye, kaa-san, tou-san! - Acenamos. Que bom que ainda não vimos o…

- Akane, Koi, Asuka, aqui! - Rei gritou. Como ainda tinha gente dormindo, deu pra ouvir tacarem o despertador na janela. Coitado.

Mas acho que falei cedo demais. O que Otou-teme está fazendo aqui?

- Como babá, tenho que levar vocês à Academia Ninja. - Okay, Otou-teme lê mentes desde quando?

Nos juntamos ao grupo e andamos até lá. Ah, me lembrei: prova de Arremesso de Kunais e Shurikens. Será que Jun vai ficar bem? Por que, sem querer ofender, ela tem uma péssima mira. Mas Akane ajudou ela ontem, acho que vai ficar tudo bem. O jeito é ver o que acontece.

* * *

><p>No final, todos tiramos notas boas. Akane e Faye tiveram notas máximas e o resto de nós, até Jun, mantivemos as notas na média.<p>

Quando chegou o final da aula, nós doze fomos no balanço, esperar (argh!) Otou-teme chegar. Eu queria ir normalmente, mas Asuka disse que, dessa vez, sabia como fazer ele dar dinheiro. A gente está juntando dinheiro para… Sei lá, para quando precisar.

Aí vimos uma loirinha, de cabelo curto e amarrado, se sentando numa árvore por perto, e deu pra ver que estava chorando escondido. Como a função de um Chibi é ajudar as outras crianças de Konoha, nos aproximamos.

- Oi. Qual é o seu nome? - Jun perguntou.

- Ko-Konoe.

- Por que está chorando, Konoe-chan?

- É que… É que… - E caiu no choro outra vez.

Faye, como é um pouco menos orgulhoso que Neji-san, entregou uma caixa de lenços de papel pra Konoe.

- Arigatou. - Ela assoou o nariz com o lenço. - É que minha okaa-san está doente, e meu otou-san está numa missão.

- Minha kaa-san é médica-nin. Eu posso pedir pra ela ajudar. - Eu sugeri.

- Sério? - Ela ficou com uma cara incrédula, como se achasse que eu estava brincando. E meio encantada.

- Hai. - Akane confirmou. - A gente pode ir na sua casa, fazer o Otou-teme carregar sua mãe, e levar pro Hospital de Konoha. Fácil.

Tenho a leve impressão que minha irmã quer fazer Otou-teme de mula-de-carga. Boa ideia!

- Por sorte, ele já está vindo. - Kurai apontou. E lá estava vindo a nossa nova mula-de-carga, que parecia deslocado no meio de tantas crianças e pais.

- Vamos. - Continuamos no mesmo lugar. - Por que continuam aí?

- A mãe de Konoe-chan está doente, e não tem ninguém pra levá-la ao Hospital. - Hikari esclareceu.

- E vocês querem que eu carregue ela.

- Exato.- Sora confirmou.

Ele fez uma cara de irritação.

- E por que devo fazer isso?

- Para subir no nosso conceito. - Akane respondeu. Ela sempre tem uma resposta na ponta da língua, que consegue calar as pessoas.

Ele, aparentemente, não conseguiu rebater, então fomos direto pra casa de Konoe.

O lugar era bem escuro e triste. Entramos e encontramos a mulher deitada na cama, tremendo de febre. Eu e Asuka a enrolamos num lençol que Taichi achou, e Otou-teme segurou ela para levá-la. Fomos bem rápido pro hospital e ela foi levada para ser examinada.

- Ela vai ficar bem? - A loirinha perguntou.

- Yoshi! Sakura-san é a segunda melhor médica-nin do país do fogo! Sua sensei foi a própria Tsunade-sama!- Rei contou. Konoe sorriu, com a esperança renovada.

Esperamos por meia-hora, enchendo os enfermeiros de perguntas, até que finalmente Kaa-san saiu do consultório. Todos olhamos para ela.

- Ela vai ficar bem. É somente febre. - Dissemos um "Oba" e Konoe perguntou:

- Quando minha kaa-san vai poder voltar pra casa?

- Hoje de noite. Você é a filha dela, né? - Se agachou e fez cafuné na cabeça dela. - Se quiser, pode esperar ao lado dela enquanto ela melhora.

Uma enfermeira levou Konoe para o quarto de sua mãe. Aí, Kaa-san olhou pra gente.

- Quem carregou a mãe de Konoe?

- Sasuke-san.- Kurai contou.

- E de quem foi a ideia? - Aí ficamos calados. Só Akane respondeu:

- Ele fez isso por queria. Ninguém falou para ele fazer isso.

Sempre quis saber como Akane consegue mentir sem deixar de olhar para os olhos da outra pessoa. Mas Kaa-san sabe quando ela mente, não sei como.

- Sasuke, é verdade? - Acho que foi a primeira vez que Kaa-san olhou realmente pra ele. Só espero que esse teme não conte pra ela.

- Eles pediram para eu fazer isso. - Otou-teme dedo-duro! Como ele pode contar?

- Rabo de pato! - Akane xingou. Isso surtiu efeito, porque ele pareceu irritado.

- Akane, pare. - Kaa-san é uma das únicas pessoas que Akane obedece. Por isso, ela parou. Mas, como é teimosa, correu para a saída do hospital, e nós dez seguimos ela. Antes de irmos, ouvimos kaa-san falar que minha irmã não ia chorar, isso ela sabia. Mas Otou-teme devia ir ver se a minha irmã ia ficar bem, se não quisesse morrer por suas mãos.

Corremos até que ela parou na frente de uma árvore e começou a socar ela, sem medo de machucar os punhos. Akane faz isso quando tem vontade de chorar, mas não quer fazer isso. Uma vez, ela socou tanto uma palmeira que quebrou a planta, que quase caiu em cima de algumas pessoas, e ficou com as mãos enfaixadas uma semana.

Não pudemos fazer muita coisa. Nessas horas, ela fica meio descontrolada, e pode bater em qualquer um. E quando ela machuca um de nós, corre pra bem longe mesmo.

Então Otou-teme apareceu.

- Por que não fazem ela parar?

- Akane-chan fica muito violenta nessas horas. Pode machucar qualquer um, mesmo sem querer. - Jun esclareceu.

- E quando ela machuca um de nós, sai correndo e não conseguimos alcançá-la. - Contou Rei. - Tem muito fogo da juventude, e não consegue usá-lo de maneira construtiva. Acaba sendo destrutiva.

E Rei, apesar desse negócio de fogo da juventude, está certa. Akane, pra não machucar alguém, descarrega nas árvores, muros ou fanboys. Demora menos quando faz isso com fanboys, mas não tem nenhum aqui.

- Mas vocês não conseguiram paralisá-la na reunião anteontem? - Isso seria uma ótima ideia, se funcionasse agora.

- Na hora, ela estava avançando. É mais difícil quando ela está atacando. - Faye esplicou. - E se você não percebeu, o sharingan dela se ativou. Fica difícil.

- Daqui a pouco, ela se cansa.- Kurai disse. -Vamos esperar.

E ela continuou por um tempão, até que os punhos começaram a sangrar. Nessa hora, ela deixou ser levada. Enquanto isso, eu tratei de curar suas mãos.

- Eu agi como uma baka, né? - Ela sussurrou de cabeça baixa. Estava com aquele tom de voz que não aceita mentiras.

- Um pouco. Mas já passou. - Sorri quando ela conseguiu me olhar nos olhos. Ela sorriu discretamente, e seu olhar transbordava gratidão.

- Arigatou, Koi.

Eu apenas sorri e levamos Akane pra casa. Ela caiu na cama e dormiu na mesma hora, exausta.

* * *

><p><strong>Dicionário<strong>

**Baka: **Burro, besta, ou qualquer xingamento desse tipo.

**Arigatou:** Agradecimento.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki: <strong>Minna-san (gente), agora, toda vez que eu posto um capítulo, aproveito pra upar outro. Assim, toda vez que a preguiça não ataca e os estudos não me consomem, eu posso colocar outro capítulo. Ah, o FF mudou mais uma vez, né?

**Zetsu: Ela levou um susto quando viu que o perfil também mudou.**

**Tsuki:** É, mas é que eu esperava que fosse apenas a inclusão de imagens. Bom, falando nisso, acessem o meu perfil, que eu tenho uma conta no Deviant Art onde mostra alguns dos meus OCs. Até agora só tem a Akane, é que a preguiça me consome...

**Zetsu: Novidade.** Mas agora tem feriadão pra ela e fica mais fácil de colocar mais imagens.

**Tsuki:** Exato, White Zetsu, agora vou responder à Stephany, ou apenas Teh. Sabe que eu acho esse nome bem legal? É que ele tem PH, e meu nome original também tem. Bom, é com a esperança que eu receba reconhecimento que continuo a postar, mesmo sem receber reviews. Muitas vezes, eu vejo que alguém escreve muito bem, mas não é reconhecida e fica em hiatus, mas juro que isso não vai acontecer comigo! Beijos too!

**Zetsu: **Se quiserem ter a ideia de como é alguns dos Chibis, é só acessar o Deviant da Tsuki. Logo que ela postar, vai direto pra lá, ver se coloca o narrador de hoje.

**Tsuki:** Se alguém quiser emprestado, é só pedir, mas se lembrando que ele é meu! _abraçando Koi_

**Koi:**_ ficando roxo_

**Zetsu: Acho que se quiser continuar com ele, vai ter de soltá-lo, sua louca!** Ele tá sufocando!

**Tsuki:** Oh, gomen._ solta Koi_ Mas é que ele é tão fofinho!

**Koi: **_vermelho_ A-arigatou, Tsuki-sama.

**Tsuki: **Ah, ele me chamou de Tsuki-sama! Que kawaii! Mas vou terminar por aqui. Bye!

**Koi: **A-até o próximo, minna-san.

Tsuki no Kissus! :3


	9. Lembranças e a Mansão Uchiha Assombrada

**Disclaimer: Nem Naruto, nem Sasuke é meu. As assombrações são ideia minha, mas não quem assombra.**

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Chibi V8 - Lembranças e a Mansão Uchiha Assombrada<strong>

Sasuke, depois de deixar cada um em suas camas, foi para a casa onde ficava no Distrito Uchiha. Só naquela hora, teve tempo para pensar no que aconteceu naquele dia.

Ele levou os Fundadores para a Academia, foi obrigado a carregar uma mulher doente para o hospital, viu a filha ter um ataque de raiva e foi ameaçado de morte pela mulher que gostava dele.

Agora respira e continua.

Diferente dele, Akane consegue botar o que sente pra fora, extravasar a raiva. Só é um pouco perigoso, até pros amigos dela, mas ainda assim dá certo.

E Sakura… Ele teve a chance de ficar com ela tantas vezes, e logo que fica abandona, sem saber, a rosada e duas crianças. E depois disso nem pode ficar mais com ela, porque está casada e feliz finalmente. Claro, não é o moreno que queria, mas quem disse que temos tudo que queremos?

Os filhos não o perdoavam, e nem ele mesmo, e o único jeito era ser o melhor pai que podia, melhor que Fugaku, tanto quanto Sai, que com todas as limitações pra dar carinho conseguiu superar e ser querido pelas crianças.

E sobreviver a esse ano, claro. Mas esse era a segunda maior meta.

Mas uma coisa que ele percebeu é que Akane era realmente parecida com ele. Não pelos olhos, não por falar pouco, mas pelo jeito de falar, de agir. Apenas mais extrovertida, sem tanto medo de se entregar aos laços.

Ele passou a mão pela testa, limpando o suor. Estava exausto, e era hora de descansar.

* * *

><p>Uma bela manhã nascia em Konoha, alguns dias haviam se passado e era fim de semana.<p>

Naruto ficou aliviado com essa primeira semana. Normalmente, é nela que a babá dos fundadores pede pra ir para a prisão, já que lá não tem crianças para cuidar. Sasuke aguentou firme. O problema mesmo seria depois.

Este era o dia de Inohana vir. Ele passava os fins de semana em Konoha e estudava em Suna. Assim via os amigos e a família, dos dois lugares.

Os pais de muitas crianças da vila tiveram missões ultimamente. Algumas delas era Sora, Faye, Choukurai, ou Kurai-kun, Jun, Rei, entre outros. Alguns nem precisavam, mas quiseram acompanhar os amigos para a noite especial, a Noite na Mansão Uchiha Assombrada, conhecida também como Casa Atual do Sasuke.

- Nós vamos para a Mansão Uchiha Assombrada!- Akane e Jun saltitavam cantando pelas ruas. Hikari tinha um pouco de medo de fantasmas, e por isso não gostou da ideia, mas quis acompanhar os amigos.

Alguns, como as meninas saltitantes, acharam muito legal ir para o lugar. Outros tinham medo de fantasmas, como nossa pequena Hyuuga, mas quiseram ir para acompanhar e talvez se divertir um pouco.

Seis horas e ponto da noite, os futuros ninjas entraram no lugar. Não estava com poeira nenhuma, nem teias de aranha, mas não deixava de ser um pouco escuro e arrepiante.

Por sorte, vieram preparados para deixar o lugar alegre, contra a vontade do ex-vingador, é claro. Tinham vasos de flores, almofadas coloridas, bichos de pelúcia, doces, lâmpadas coloridas em formatos diferentes… E conseguiram deixar o lugar menos assustador. Claro, parecia uma creche, mas isso não importa muito.

Sasuke ignorou. Ele não devia perder a calma _ainda_.

Logo se sentaram no chão em uma roda. Sasuke, sentado num sofá, pensou no que faria para que eles dormissem. Contar estórias, como sua mãe fazia?

- Querem ouvir uma estória?

- Jun-chan vai contar a estória hoje! - Taichi sugeriu.

- Oba!

Que mania deles saírem do controle! O Uchiha suspirou.

- Sabem porque esta mansão é chamada de Mansão Uchiha Assombrada? - Ela começou, com uma voz baixa.

E o que é essa agora? A casa dele é considerada assombrada? Deve ser por isso que a maioria deles veio.

- Dizem que as almas que morreram no massacre Uchiha ainda rondam aqui.

Fala sério.

- Toda vez que um grupo de pessoas vêm para esta mansão, eles se sentem perturbados, e fazem ilusões e fogos estranhos que nunca apagam aparecerem.

Ilusões seria um genjutsu, o tal fogo estranho seria Amaterasu. Mas que tipo de imaginação é essa?

- Algumas pessoas de olhos especiais podem vê-los, se ativarem seu doujutsu. Somente essas pessoas conseguem desvendar as ilusões e apagar o fogo.

- Acabou a estória? Agora vou contar estórias de verdade, sem ser essas de terror.- O Uchiha interrompeu.

- Ahh!- Reclamaram os que gostaram da estorinha. Os outros, Hikari, Kurai, Rei e Hana tremiam de medo.

- Ótimo. Alguém sabe o que é o Tanabata Matsuri?- Hana ficou mais apavorado.

- Matsuri é o nome de uma subordinada do meu 'tou-san. Ela é mais assustadora que essa casa.

Sasuke suspirou de novo.

- Tudo começou quando um casal achou que dava para viver de amor. Foram punidos e colocados em lugares opostos da galáxia, transformados em estrelas. Uma vez ao ano eles podem se ver, mas só se atenderem aos pedidos que fazem no festival.

- Por que não dá pra viver de amor? - Rei perguntou, já recuperada da tremedeira, e com um sorriso no rosto.

- Porque se precisa de comida e água, que somente o amor não resolve. Junto de dinheiro, ou algo assim funciona. E se você é uma entidade do além, tem algum trabalho pra fazer.

Koi se levantou para ir ao banheiro. Foi sozinho, não tinha medo daquela casa. _Ainda_.

Andou calmamente, até ver um vulto. Olhou melhor, era uma mulher com cabelo e olhos pretos, pele cadavérica, sangue caindo pela boca e com um corte de kunai.

Ele entrou em estado de choque, mas lembrou da lenda e ativou o sharingan.

Ela ficou mais conservada, como antes de morrer. Sem sangue, e com um sorriso doce.

- Olá, meu neto.

- Q-q-q-quem é v-v-voc-cê? - Seus dentes batiam, e o menino não conseguia controlar. Poxa, era uma alma falando com ele, e ficou muito frio de repente!

- Me chame de obaa-chan. Sou Mikoto, mãe de Sasuke.

- O-o-obaa-chan? C-c-como as-s-sim?

- Você e sua irmã são muitos especiais, por isso apareci. Deixe-me olhá-lo de perto.

Koi sentiu mais frio se aproximando junto com ela. Mikoto prestou atenção em seus olhos.

- Esses olhos são diferentes. Cuidado, ele está atrás disso. - E começou a desaparecer diante de seus olhos.

- D-d-dif-ferent-tes? "Ele"? D-do que está f-falando? Ei! - Ela sumiu.

O Mini-Uchiha continuou o trajeto. Depois de uma hora, ele e os outros já estavam prontos pra dormir. Ao ver que todos dormiam, o garoto se levantou e acordou Akane, contando sobre o que viu.

Os gêmeos Uchiha não comentaram nada com ninguém, somente com Asuka, que teve a ideia de comparar sharingans, desenhando num bloquinho. Claro que isso não funcionou.

Passaram o dia pensativos. Até os amigos estranharam aquele silêncio. Claro, os irmãos eram silenciosos, mas não tanto.

Koi se sentou num banco de pedra, pensando. Jun se aproximou com uma caixa quadrada de chocolate.

- Koi-kun? - Ele "acordou" e olhou para ela.

Ao ver aqueles olhos negros e profundos lhe encararem, seu rosto ficou quente, mas ela ignorou.

- Aqui. Você parece preocupado, então quis te dar um pouco de chocolate, pode te ajudar.

Ele olhou para aqueles olhos vermelhos, que pareciam rubizinhos na pele branca e um pouco rosada nas maçãs do rosto, que pediam para que ele aceitasse. Depois para a caixa, cujo cheiro lhe chamava e um conteúdo fresquinho.

- Arigatou! - Deu um sorriso que aumentou o vermelho das bochechas. Abriu e comeu um, dois, três… E olhou para a garota, que se sentou ao seu lado, olhando ele comer. Pegou um e disse:

- Abre a boca. - Ela ficou mais vermelha (se isso é possível) mas abriu, timidamente. Recebeu o doce nos lábios e o mordeu.

Quando terminaram a caixa, foram pra casa, imersos em seus pensamentos.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki:<strong> A Jun gosta do Koi! A Jun gosta do Koi!

**Jun:**_ vermelha_

**Zetsu:** Melhor parar, ela já está bem vermelha.** Que bom que não é comigo.**

**Jun:** E-e-eu n-nã-ão g-gos-t-to de-dele! S-som-mos ap-penas a-amig-gos! _pimentão_

**Tsuki: **Gomen, mas vocês dois são tão fofos! Bem, vocês perceberam que na lenda, Hana-kun comenta sobre a Matsuri, né?

**Zetsu: Quem não perceberia?**

**Tsuki:** É que eu odeio a Matsuri! Além do fato de quase lamber a sujeira dos pés de Gaara, que não sei se vocês sabem, mas é meu personagem favorito junto com Itachi, ela é irritante, sem graça, chata, pé-no-saco, e mas algumas coisas que o site não deixaria eu publicar. Desculpem, fãs da Matsuri, se é que existe alguém que goste dessa coisa, mas eu odeio ela, e não vai ser vocês que vão colocar uma mordaça em mim pra me impedir de falar o que acho dela.

**Zetsu: **Acho que eles já entenderam.

**Tsuki: **E quanto aos olhos de Koi e de Akane, bem... É um segredo, que só vão saber se acompanharem. Infelizmente, ainda não sei como vai ser isso, porque vou mostrar ainda o amadurecimento, tanto amorosamente, quanto em relação com os pais. Tem vários que tem problema com os pais, se prestar atenção, e ainda nem apareceu todo mundo que faz parte da fic!

**Zetsu:** Tsuki, também vai precisar de pedir ajuda quanto a Akatsuki, os animais que vão aparecer...

**Tsuki:** Exatamente! A Akatsuki, assim que der, eu vou esplicar. Os bichos... É que eu não sei se faço gatos ou cachorros. Seria legal cachorros, mas eu adoro gatos, aí não sei o que escolher. Quando chegar o momento que precisar deles, eu faço uma votação (seria minha primeira aqui no site) pra ver o que preferem.

Tsuki no Kissus! :3


	10. Especial de Páscoa da Asuka

**Disclaimer: Naruto é da Hinata, do Sasuke, ou do Kishimoto mesmo, mas a Asuka é minha e só minha!**

* * *

><p><em>Todas as pessoas sorriem na mesma língua.<em>**  
><strong>

_Provérbio_

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Chibi V8 - Especial de Páscoa com Asuka<strong>

Hoje é um dia bem alegre na vila da Folha. Dia de Páscoa. Todos estão preocupados em dar um chocolate barato, mas que não diga que a outra pessoa é tão irritante assim. Parece que esse costume vem de Suna.

Quem diz algo assim desta data? Só eu, Asuka. Haruno Asuka, também conhecida como a mais nova dos Fundadores do Konoha Chibi. Tenho cabelo rosa, bem curtinho na altura dos ombros, e os olhos verdes claros de minha mãe. Meu pai é conhecido por Sai, mesmo não sendo seu nome real, só por força do hábito mesmo. Se tem algo que herdei mesmo dele, é a personalidade.

Nós dois temos problemas com sentimentos. Meu problema é identificá-los. Posso confundir alguns, e isso é ruim. Quando percebo que me confundi toda, pergunto para meu pai o que sinto, esplico os sintomas. Assim levo a vida.

Hoje, foi uma páscoa igual as outras. Só o Uchiha presente que fazia alguma diferença, mas é só.

As mães estavam todas na casa de Hinata-san, fazendo ovos de chocolate. Temari-san estava lá só pra supervisionar, mas queria ir com a gente. Tenten-san também. Os pais nos distraem nos levando para o parque.

Estamos usando kimonos de nossas cores favoritas. Algumas crianças ficam com medo de brincar e acabar sujando a roupa. Nós doze não temos disso.

Exemplo?

Taichi e Hikari brincando de se jogar na lama. Hana-chan (o apelido que demos a Inohana, por que o nome é complicado de falar) brincando com os outros de se enterrar na areia do parque. Pena que Kazekage-sama não pôde vir, aprenderia muito como se divertir com areia, ouvi falar que ele não tinha amigos na infância. Ah, e Koichi, como sempre, subindo nas árvores sem medo de rasgar o hakama. Digo, quase sempre, por que eu vi uma vez ele conversando com minha irmã, mais vermelho que Hinata-san, no balanço.

E eu? Estou no escorregador. Não escorregando, porque o dia está muito quente e eu não quero queimar meu bumbum. Apenas subindo pela parte que escorrega e descendo pela escada.

Chegou a hora do almoço, e fomos comer na casa de Hinata-san. Hokage-sama ainda não estava com a gente, mas sempre chega pontualmente.

Hinata-san, Kaa-san, Temari-san, Ino-san e Tomoyo-san (a mãe de Taichi) foram se sentar, enquanto Tenten-san, Keiko-san (esposa de Kiba-san), Kaoru-san e Emiko-san (mãe de Rei-chan) estavam ocupadas, seja lavando as mãos, seja terminando de enfeitar os pratos.

Nós comemos a comida normal e Hokage-sama, Hikari e Koichi comeram o ramen. Quando nos levantamos, Ino-san ficou com uma cara estranha e foi correndo para o banheiro. Ouvimos sons de vômito.

Algo me diz que Hana-chan vai ganhar um irmãozinho. Provavelmente, vai ser uma menina.

* * *

><p>Depois da digestão, fomos para o parque novamente. Uchiha-san com a cara de bunda característica, cada um brincando do que quer, os adultos conversando.<p>

Aí vimos Konoe, uma menina loira que ajudamos uma vez. Ela parecia ter ficado amiguinha de uma outra, Miaka, uma ruiva de olho azul.

Primeiro, vou esplicar sobre Miaka. Ela e minha irmã vivem brigando, e gosta de Koichi, uma fangirl louca. Graças a Kami-sama, ela não é uma Chibi.

E Konoe parece ter gostado do meu irmão. Só espero que ela não vire uma fangirl louca, já basta uma.

Koi estava do meu lado, tomando sorvete comigo, quando ela se aproximou, empurrada pela outra, rubra e gaguejante.

- K-Koi-kun, eu gosto muito de você! - Kuso! Ops, se eu tivesse falado isso em voz alta, Akane me faria engolir o sabão. Mas, fala sério, essa garota nunca teria chance com meu irmão. Não vou falar isso em voz alta, Otou-san me ensinou que esse tipo de coisa (a pura verdade) não se fala na cara dos outros. - Namora c-comigo?

Ele deixou o sorvete cair (NÃO!) e ficou mais branco que eu. Pobrezinha, não sabe que esse tipo de abordagem não funciona. Uchiha-san finge não ver, mas está de olho no que ele vai fazer. Eu nem preciso, já vi várias vezes, mas é sempre bom ver de novo.

- K-Kon-noe-san, a-acho que s-sou muit-to novo p-pra isso. G-gomenasai.

Deve ser mesmo verdade que mulheres são masoquistas. Ela saiu correndo e chorando, mas quer ver que numa semana ela volta a tentar, até se tornar uma fangirl louca? Isso sempre acontece. E meu irmão ainda se preocupa se feriu os sentimentos delas.

- Calma, Koi-nii-chan. Ela vai estar tão bem até o final dessa semana, que vai até tentar de novo.

Ele ficou mais branco ainda (se é que isso é possível) e estremeceu. Fala sério, só falei a verdade. Mas ele até tem motivos pra ficar assim.

* * *

><p>O resto do dia foi relativamente normal. Sakura-san fez um exame em Ino-san, que vai ficar pronto amanhã, quando ela e Hana-chan vão pra Suna. Será que vai demorar a confirmação do que eu penso?<p>

Recebemos os ovos de chocolate caseiros. Estavam ótimos, na medida do possível. Claro, Kaa-san tem mais jeito com comidas rápidas, como hamburgueres, Tenten-san e Ino-san também, mas dava pra sentir o amor que colocaram enquanto faziam a comida. Até Emiko-san, a mulher mais assustadora que conheço, fez uns mimos em Rei-chan. E olha que ela consegue ser pior que Kaa-san de TPM, pra se ver a gravidade da coisa.

Uchiha-san deu um presente inútil, na minha opinião. Leques, que nem o símbolo do seu clã. E são bem antigos, sendo que fui me abanar e caiu uma ventania de poeira em mim que espirrei por um tempão.

Logo era hora de dormir. Okaa-san e Otou-san deu um beijo de boa noite em cada um de nós e tive uma ótima noite de sono. Quer dizer, até ouvir um barulho de porta. Me levantei silenciosa e olhei pela fresta da porta, e o que eu vi foi... Surpreendente. Até pra mim.

Antres de tudo, dizem que na Páscoa, uma família rica havia sido atacada por ladrões e um grupo de servos levou a hime e seu marido pra salvá-los. Ela estava grávida e deu a luz no caminho a um menino chamado Jesus. Foram deixados em Suna e o garoto se especializou em coelhos ninja, sendo um shinobi admirável e bondoso. Quando se aposentou, ajudava sua irmã, Madalena, em sua loja de doces, e fazia os melhores chocolates. Toda vez, em seu aniversário, mandava os coelhos entregarem ovos de chocolate embalados em papel colorido para todos. Quando morreu, seus filhos fizeram o mesmo, e virou um tradição no País da Areia.

Agora que já espliquei, vou dizer o que vi. Um coelho branquinho, com uma bandana azul de Suna, carregando um saco de ovos de chocolate. E tinha mais coelhinhos no quintal, dava pra ver da janela.

O coelho me viu, chegou perto e me estendeu um ovinho rosa com listras verdes. Minhas cores favoritas! Agradeci descendo a cabeça e dizendo baixinho "Arigatou". O coelhinho sorriu, acho, e foi embora. Ele já tinha deixado os ovinhos nos quartos.

Atordoada, fui para a minha cama e, com o ovo de chocolate em mãos, adormeci.

* * *

><p>Não contei para ninguém. Eles acharam que fui eu que distribui os ovos, por eu acordar com um nas mãos, mas ficaram chocados ao saber que todos em Konoha ganharam um. Até o Uchiha ganhou! Tinha embalagem azul-escura, e era muito simples, mas a cara dele.<p>

Perguntei ao Kurai-kun o que ele achava, e ele disse que, antes de amanhecer, ele acordou e viu pela janela coelhinhos brancos, pretos e marrons. Perguntou se eu acreditava nele.

- É claro que sim. Eu também vi. - E levantei meu ovinho. - E um deles me viu.

Kurai-kun sorriu. Ninguém acreditaria em nós, era um segredo só _nosso_.

E eu senti um calorzinho no peito ao me dar conta disso.

* * *

><p><strong>Dicionário<strong>

**Yukata: **Kimono de verão, pode ser usado tanto por homens quanto por mulheres.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki:<strong> Hey, eu agora vou colocar umas frases no começo do capítulo. Já vi algumas autoras fazendo isso, e acho bem legal.

**Zetsu:** **Ou seja, cópia.**

**Tsuki:** Não é cópia, nem vou usar as mesmas frases! Apenas vai ter a ver com essa fase. Fase V8, que de preferência vai durar bastante, mas só vou explicar o que é isso na próxima fase.

**Zetsu: **Vamos agora às reviews.

**Tsuki: **Tsai-chan! Você acha mesmo? Hoje eu estava pensando na minha forma de escrever (enquanto fazia uma redação na escola) e cheguei a conclusão que eu escrevia como redação da terceira série. As vezes até acho que fica meio confuso, mas se você acha...

**Zetsu:** Agora, no DA da Tsuki, ela já postou semana passada como seria Asuka, **por isso talvez não terá essa semana. Mas também é por pura preguiça.**

**Tsuki:** Bye! ^^

Tsuki no Kissus! :3


	11. Especial de Dia das Mães

**Disclaymer: Nem todos temos o que queremos. Eu, por exemplo, não tenho nem Gaara, nem Itachi, nem Suigetsu, nem Naruto. Pobre de mim.** _Dramática_

* * *

><p><em>Uma Filha da Alegria parece ser sempre uma velha alma vivendo num corpo novo, e o seu rosto é muito sério até sorrir, e o Sol, então, iluminar o mundo.<em>

_Anne Cameron_

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Chibi V8 - Especial Dia das Mães<strong>

Era Dia das Mães em Konoha. Dia que as crianças faziam de tudo pra agradar as mães, que a Academia fazia peças de teatro e declamações para mostrar o valor de uma mãe, e que o Hokage daria até um discurso.

Sakura deu um sorriso, se lembrando de sua mãe. Como, inúmeras vezes que a garota chorava escondido em seu quarto, ela vinha com uma xícara de chá de Erva-Doce ("É calmante." ela dizia) e deixava a adolescente chorar em seu colo. Foi essa rotina até que Senhora Haruno morreu, quando a rosadinha tinha catorze anos.

E seus filhos, Akane, Koi e Asuka, que agiam como se fossem pais dela, embora fosse o contrário? Sai os ajudava a mimá-la e a protegê-la, e ela não podia negar que se sentia bem com isso.

* * *

><p>Hinata passava pelo mesmo. Olhando toda aquela preparação, se lembrava de sua mãe quando estava viva, antes de Hanabi nascer, indo visitar o jinchuriki da Kyuubi, trazer presentes, e a touquinha de raposa foi um deles. Quando a Matriarca Hyuuga faleceu, só restou suas lembranças para confortá-la, e depois aquele que seria seu marido, o sorridente Hokage que se arrumava para discursar naquela tarde. E agora, percebeu que mesmo que sua mãe tivesse ficado pouco tempo com ela, os momentos valiam por uma vida inteira. Só esperava ser assim também para Koichi e Hikari, o amor e a luz que saíram de seu ventre.<p>

* * *

><p>Tenten também olhava tudo com uma certa nostalgia. Não tanta, já que sua mãe estava viva, mas sim da forma que ela via aquela mulher desde a infância. Estavam na casa de Ming Yue, avó de Faye e sogra de Neji, a velhinha que treinava alvo com o neto como se tivesse vinte anos.<p>

Ela, que não se importava com as janelas quebradas quando Tenten errava o alvo, que chamava seus companheiros de time pra almoçar e soltava indiretas pra consigo e Neji ou perguntava como estava o curry para Lee ("Está ótimo, Ming-san!"), ou como gritou que ganhou a aposta feita com o próprio marido no dia que contou que estava noiva de um certo Hyuuga ("AHÁ, eu já sabia! Pode passar a grana da aposta, querido!").

Aquela mulher, ao mesmo tempo que lhe matava de vergonha, lhe dava orgulho.

- Sorriam mais! Como é possível fazer foto de família com cara de velório? - Mesmo que ela vivesse bronqueando com o genro e com o neto sobre os músculos não utilizados da face. E Neji nunca admitiria, mas se divertia com a forma que a sogra fazia sua esposa ficar vermelha de vergonha.

* * *

><p>Ino e Gaara haviam ficado em Suna para o festival do Dia das Mães de lá, mas ela mandou uma carta de cinco páginas para a família. Hana resolveu ficar com os pais, brincando com os primos, filhos de Kankurou e orfãos de mãe, Yuuko, Yuuji e Inuko. Yuuko, o mais velho, tinha dez; o do meio, Yuuji, tinha nove; e o mais novinho, Inuko, era da mesma idade de Hana, além de mais próximo. Os três, pela mãe deles terem morrido no nascimento do mais novo, aproveitavam o carinho das tias.<p>

A Yamanaka pensava o quão diferente era do marido, enquanto fazia carinho na barriga saliente. Ela tinha tido pais, presentes e carinhosos. A mãe dele morreu em seu nascimento e o pai o odiava por isso, só o perdoando quando foi ressucitado por Orochimaru e Madara. Ela era querida em sua vila, e ele era temido até pelos irmãos. Claro, isso tinha mudado, mas queria estar lá na época para confortá-lo.

- O que foi, Ino-chan? - Ele apareceu do nada, colocando a mão em seu ombro. Pulou assustada.

- Ai, Gaa-chan, que susto!

- Gomen. - Ele deu um sorriso doce, o mesmo que lhe conquistou fazia alguns anos. - Mas o que houve?

- Só estava pensando. Você sofreu tanto quando menor, eu queria ter estado lá com você. - Fez beicinho, os olhos azuis molhados por lágrimas que ameaçavam sair a qualquer momento.

- Ah, não chore, Ino-chan. Isso é passado, agora o que importa é a segurança da vila, você e Inohana. Já perdoei meus irmãos, a vila e meu pai. Sou feliz agora, graças a vocês. - E a abraçou, onde Ino encostou a cabeça e chorou. Não por tristeza, mas por alegria de ser tão amada.

* * *

><p>Temari, já que sua cunhada havia ficado em Suna, ficou em Konoha com a filha e o marido. Depois de almoçar com Yoshino e Shikaku, Sora e Shikamaru ficaram jogando shouji, e a irmã do Kazekage lembrou de quando achava que sua filha seria uma preguiçosa inteligente que nem o pai. E, anos depois, deu uma surra em Yuuji quando ele a chamou de pirralha preguiçosa. Riu disfarçadamente, aquela menina tinha futuro.<p>

* * *

><p>Karin estava em casa, lendo uns pergaminhos, enquanto seu marido e sua filha estavam no quarto, treinando para o festival. Ah, se Suigetsu não tivesse ido atrás dela ao saber que Sasuke tentou matá-la e que ninjas de Konoha a levaram para a vila, talvez nunca tivesse uma vida tão feliz. Usava roupas comportadas agora, dignos de uma freira, e Jun era amiga da filha do Uchiha com a ninja rosada que a curou.<p>

Sua melhor experiência não foi, afinal, as que fez quando estava do lado de Orochimaru, e sim a de ser mãe. Agora, sentia vergonha ao se lembrar do passado, e direcionava os pensamentos para sua família querida, que só lhe dava orgulho.

* * *

><p>Depois do descanso após o almoço, todos foram para o pátio da Academia, onde o Hokage iria discursar e as crianças declamariam um poema. Naruto foi o primeiro.<p>

-Moradores de Konoha, vocês sabem melhor que eu que não tive pais na minha infância. Mesmo assim, sentia eles em cada passo, em cada obstáculo. Eu sentia o amor deles. Minha mãe deu a luz a mim, mas não pôde me ver crescer. Mesmo assim, ela me amou com toda a força de seu coração. Algumas mães podem ser cruéis com seus filhos, mas outras são as melhores do mundo. Elas torcem pela gente a cada avanço, choram pela nossa tristeza, algumas não podem nos acompanhar por muito tempo... Mas são elas que vemos ao vir ao mundo, que nos suportam por nove meses, que sentem as dores da gestação e do parto, que nos defende desde que estávamos na barriga dela, e passam por tudo isso pelo quê? Pelo amor materno, minna-san. E nós, filhos e filhas, somos capazes de, igualmente, sacrificar nossa vida para protegê-la.

No final do discurso, a multidão já estava chorando. Suigetsu comentou com Karin que Sasuke estava chorando também. Ela não acreditou, mas quando olhou, realmente o Uchiha orgulhoso e frio, estava limpando os olhos, tentando disfarçar as lágrimas e manter a pose arrogante.

Depois, foi a vez das crianças, que ficaram de pé na frente do palquinho improvisado e disseram em voz alta:

- _Mamãe,_

_Você é minha fonte de luz,_

_Você tem o dom do amor._

_Lembrar de você só me faz bem._

_Tento através das palavras_

_Escritas no papel,_

_Espressar o meu amor_

_E a minha admiração_

_Por achá-la tão guerreira._

_Lembrar de você, mamãe,_

_O meu coração acalma,_

_Sinto uma enorme paz na alma._

_Enquanto a luz da vida_

_Estiver acesa em mim,_

_Vou amá-la e também_

_Deixar bem claro_

_Que você é tudo pra mim._

_Obrigada, mamãe, por tudo na vida!_

**(Zetsu: Na verdade, a autora disso é uma mulher chamada Lúcia Biazetto.)**

Com isso, quem não estava chorando começou a fazê-lo. As crianças correram ao encontro de suas mães, abraçando-as. Sasuke teve de correr para o Distrito Uchiha para não ser pego daquela forma deplorável. Imagine, um Uchiha chorando! Mas ele estava, de sacudir os ombros e não conseguir conter os soluços. Adormeceu assim, e quando acordou, foi até a cozinha encontrando um um prato com uma fatia de pudim de leite, um chazinho de camomila e um bilhete.

"Quem diria que existe um coração em você, pra chorar daquele jeito? Deixamos um pedaço do pudim da festa, já que foi embora cedo. Não gosta de doces? Apesar de improvável, se for assim é só devolver amanhã, conservando na geladeira esta noite. A, K e A."

Sasuke se animou para, mesmo que não gostasse de doces, comer um pouco do pudim. Tomou o chá e, logo que se deitou, adormeceu novamente, mas dessa vez não angustiado.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki: <strong>Eu ia postar ontem, mas não consegui usar a internet. Agora, o especial de Dia das mães bem atrasado.

**Zetsu:**** Gaara e Sasuke não saíram muito OOC?**

**Tsuki:** Até saíram, mas eu tenho a explicação pra isso. Primeiro, eu acho que pelo menos com o filho e a esposa, Gaara deve ser um pouco aberto. E poxa, o tempo passou, e assim como ele disse, ele já perdoou quem tinha de perdoar. Segundo: Sasuke ainda não amadureceu no anime, não de forma saudável, e mesmo aqui ele não terminou o processo, então fica bem confuso pra ele. E também, só porque nos últimos mangás (apesar de fazer um tempo que não vejo os mais recentes) ele meio que enlouqueceu, não quer dizer que isso tenha que ser pra sempre. E é isso.

**Zetsu:** Pra quem gosta de yaoi, Tsuki talvez postará ainda hoje um KakuHi.

**Tsuki: **Isso mesmo, minna! Então, não estranhem, tá? Só aproveitem que estou online.

Tsuki no Kissus! :3


	12. Uma amiga, uma história e problemas

**Disclaimer:Naruto é da Hinata, do Sasuke ou do Kishimoto, mas Hikari é MINHA.**

* * *

><p><em>Deixe que vejam a bondade no seu rosto, no seu olhar e no calor das suas palavras. Para com as crianças, os pobres, para com todos os que sofrem e estão sós, tenham sempre um sorriso alegre. Dê-lhes não só o seu carinho, mas todo o seu coração.<em>

_Madre Teresa_

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Chibi V8 - Uma amiga ao longe, uma história de amor e problemas<strong>

- Hikari-chan, Koichi-chan, hora do café! - Okaa-san nos chamou. Me levantei mais pelo cheiro de ramen, e fui direto com Koichi.

Meu nome é Uzumaki Hyuuga Hikari, filha do Hokage Uzumaki Naruto e de Hyuuga Hinata. Meus olhos são perolados, ou brancos se preferir, pelo doujutsu do clã da kaa-san, e meu cabelo atualmente é curtinho, mas um dia será tão longo quando o dela. Possuo marcas em forma de bigodes de raposa nas bochechas, assim como meu irmão e meu tou-san.

Otou-san deixou os pergaminhos que usaria no trabalho em cima da mesa, e começou a comer de forma desenfreada, e eu também. Koichi e kaa-san mantém os bons modos na mesa mesmo em casa, e comeram bem calmos.

Depois é que fui me arrumar. Uso uma camisa laranja com um short preto, com as sandálias ninja. Koichi é mais friorento, e mais tímido, e colocou uma blusa de rede, um casaco azul clarinho e bermuda cinza.

Sasuke-san foi nos buscar, e depois buscamos Akane-chan, Koi-kun e Asuka-chan. Os dois mais velhos estavam emburrados, como sempre. Fomos à Academia, ouvimos lições e mais lições, e logo pudemos largar. Ficamos todos no Quartel General para escrever algo para uma amiga de outra vila.

Hana-kun e Sora-chan conheceram-na numa de suas viagens à Suna. Ela se chama Ringo, tem cabelo ruivo e cacheado, ou melhor, armado, e olhos negros. É um pouco cheinha, que nem Kurai-kun. Nos correspondemos por carta, nem nossos pais sabem. Pegamos um pergaminho bem grande e começamos a escrever, sob o olhar curioso de Sasuke-san.

Escrevemos coisas como o tou-san de Akane-chan e Koi-kun ter voltado para a vila, e estar como babá da gente. Na última carta, ela disse que sua mãe encontrou algo que podia ajudá-la em algo perigoso, como uma doença, que foi passado por genética pelo pai dela. Desejamos sorte.

Assim que terminamos, Faye-kun selou a carta para entregar por meio de um sapinho que eu e Koichi-kun invocamos. Não respondemos as perguntas de Sasuke-san, que ficou com uma cara engraçada por isso, irritado.

O tal sapo, Kuuyu, é o único que conseguimos invocar ainda, e temos de unir nossos chakras para não descontrolar e usar demais.

Quando cheguei em casa com meu irmão, jantamos ramen, e fomos para o quarto. Tivemos tarefa de casa, que fizemos juntos.

Nossa casa é relativamente grande. Moramos no Distrito Hyuuga, apesar que é Tio Neji o patriarca, e Tenten-san é a matriarca. Hiashi-ojii-san cedeu a casa quando meus pais se casaram.

E nosso quarto, então? Paredes douradas, móveis de madeira... Minha cama é alaranjada, com estampa de narutos, um tipo de peixe que se coloca na comida e que tem o mesmo nome que Otou-san. A de Koichi é mais sóbria, azul claro, e o travesseiro tem estrelinhas douradas.

Quando nos deitamos para dormir, Okaa-san e Otou-san deram um beijo na nossa testa, e tive bons sonhos...

* * *

><p>Um dia desses, na aula, eu estava conversando com minha melhor amiga durante a aula. O caso é que Hana-kun ainda não havia voltado, nem mandado alguma mensagem dizendo o que a mãe dele tinha.<p>

- Por que você acha que Ino-san passou mal, 'Kane-chan?

- Não sei, agora deixa eu prestar atenção, dobe-chan! Depois reclama quando Iruka-sensei te dá bronca! - Okay, não estava dando certo a conversa, até por que minha amiga de cabelo rosa só queria prestar atenção à aula.

- Eu aposto dez ienes que ela está grávida! - Asuka apostou quanto? Dez ienes? Ela está bem confiante!

- Eu aposto cinco que ela não está! - Certo, os dois apostadores do grupo. Que novidade. Parecem até Tsunade-obaa-chan, que vive apostando pelos cassinos da vida! E olha que Taichi-kun é Aburame.

Me virei para não ter uma aula perdida. Iruka-sensei falava como o chakra passava pelo corpo. Pedi algumas anotações para Jun, que me passou, aí continuei olhando para o professor.

Ouvi falar que Iruka-sensei anda saindo com uma jounin AMBU nesses dias. Mas não é a toa, ele é bem gentil, inteligente... Pára, Hikari! Nada de deixar que sua queda pelo sensei te atrapalhe nas aulas!

E sim, eu tenho uma queda, mas isso começou a me atrapalhar quando prestava mais atenção na voz dele do que nas lições que ele dava. E Akane, quando contei que ia deixar de ficar meio que apaixonada, disse que eu já estava atrapalhando com meus suspiros.

Quando cheguei da escola, quase não falei no almoço, o que deixou Okaa-san e Otou-san preocupados. Por isso, Okaa-san veio falar comigo.

- Hikari, por que está tão quieta? Alguém falou algo com você hoje na Academia?

- Kaa-san, como você conheceu o Tou-san? - Okay, essa não era a pergunta que ela esperava, nem eu esperava perguntar isso, mas ela contou:

- Sabe que quando seu Tou-san era menor, quase ninguém gostava dele, não é?

- Hai, mas você gostava dele?

- Quando eu era menor, era muito tímida, insegura, um pouco parecida com seu irmão, mas por motivos diferentes. - Deu pra perceber que ela preferiu omitir os motivos. - Quando eu vi Naruto-kun, que mesmo que fosse considerado um fracassado...

- Fracassado? Mas como poderiam pensar algo assim?

- Continuando, ele não era muito bom, até porque a Kyuubi lhe dava muito chakra e sem ajuda de alguém, não conseguia controlar. Mas era esforçado, e foi isso que chamou minha atenção, ele era como meu sol. - Seus olhos pareceram distantes. - Eu queria chegar até onde ele estava, ser forte para um dia andarmos lado a lado. Até o exame chuunin, ele nunca me notou, porque ele era distraído mesmo... Você puxou algo assim dele.

Eu sou distraída?

- Aí, quando ele desabafou dizendo que só parecia durão, porque se sentia frustrado por sempre falhar, e eu contei um pouco do que sentia. Que aos meus olhos, mesmo falhando, ele era um perdedor de se orgulhar.

- Que lindo, kaa-san!

- É, né? - Ela ficou vermelha. - Mas mesmo tendo evoluído muito com o tempo, somente ao derrotar Pain, a vila o reconheceu. E foi nesse dia que eu me declarei pra ele, quando ele quase foi derrotado, depois disso, conseguiu se erguer.

- Como? - Dei meu melhor sorriso.

- B-bem, eu disse que o sorriso dele me salvou, e que não tinha medo de morrer por ele, porque o amava. - UAU! É, talvez o que sinto pelo Iruka-sensei seja somente uma queda, uma paixão platônica. Eu acho que não faria isso caso algo assim acontecesse com ele. O que sinto não é tão profundo assim. - Depois, numa noite, ele me disse que se sobrevivesse à Guerra, ele me daria a resposta. E hoje estamos casados.

- Arigatou, Kaa-san, por me contar! - Dei um abraço nela bem apertado.

- Que bom que está feliz! - E ela sorriu. É o mesmo sorriso de Koichi, e eu adoro ele. Será que Tou-san também se sente assim em relação ao sorriso dela?

Sai correndo para contar para Akane e para Jun. Minha amiga albina deu um suspiro como se entendesse o que minha Okaa-san sente, e disse que era algo mesmo lindo.

Só foi triste a reação da minha amiga de cabelo rosa. Ela ficou calada, como se digerisse o que eu contei, e depois soltou o ar, me olhando como só vi uma vez, quando ela mudou de gentil para mal-humorada, quando ela descobriu que era uma Uchiha.

- Seria tão bom se todo mundo que ama muito ficasse sem maiores problemas com a pessoa amada... Eu queria que isso tivesse acontecido com a minha Kaa-chan.

Coloquei meus braços ao redor dela, e ficamos uns minutos assim, abraçadas.

- Você sabe que pode sempre contar comigo, né?

- Arigatou.

Ela sempre agradece muito. Eu diria que é a personificação da gratidão, mas se dissesse isso em voz alta, receberia um cascudo enquanto ela disfarçaria o quanto está corada. Nos separamos e fomos jogar bola de gude. Dizem que é jogo de menino civil, mas não estamos nem aí. Ganhei duas partidas e ela, umas três. Aí, fui pra casa.

Otou-san ficou feliz ao ver que eu estava normal de novo. Tanto que ganhei três tigelas de ramen! Não há nada melhor que ramen, não que eu saiba!

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, acordei bem mal. Era como se tivesse dor de barriga, mas pior. Mesmo assim, manti um sorriso na cara. Ao chegar na hora da saída, na Academia, piorou.<p>

- Koichi...

- Sim, onee-chan? - Chamou carinhosamente. Somos gêmeos, mas nasci primeiro e ele acaba me chamando assim.

- Eu tô com dor de barriga.

- Eu também. Já fui no banheiro, mas não sei o que é.

- Bora falar com Baa-sama, talvez ela ajude a gente.

Pedimos permissão para o Uchiha-san para irmos sozinhos para lá, e saímos correndo até a casa dela.

- Sim? - Que bom, pegamos ela num raro momento sóbrio. Explicamos nosso problema, e ela franziu a testa (ela odeia isso, que estranho!) e nos deitou na maca. Me mandou tirar minha camiseta, e quando fiz isso, seu rosto entrou em choque. Por quê? O que eu tinha era tão grave?

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki:<strong> Desculpem por demorar, é que minha internet ficou bem ruim nesses dias. Comecei a ficar com preguiça, até que vi uma review da Teh-chan, e ela mandou tanto "atualiza" que seria cara-de-pau não postar. E fiquei bem feliz ao ver que ela criou uma conta!

**Zetsu:** Mas você não tem cara-de-pau?

**Tsuki: **Ter até tenho, mas ela botou fé, e que iria valer a pena. Não posso desapontar leitores, é tão bom saber que alguém gosta do que escrevemos! Ah, Teh-chan, dei uma olhada no seu perfil, e sabe que boa parte de suas fics favoritas eu já li? Complexo de Lolita foi no orkut, na época que eu fiquei viciada em fanfic de Inuyasha, mas era tanta perversão que enjoei.

**Zetsu: ****Mas você não é pervertida?**

**Tsuki: **Só um pouquinho, mas hoje em dia estou mais pra Naruto e Saint Seiya. Bem, gente, eu sei que vão se matar de curiosidade com o final, mas isso vai ser importante não só pros próximos capítulos, mas pra bem depois! Enquanto isso, o que vocês acham que é? É só mandar sua opinião por review!

Tsuki no Kissus! :3


	13. Uma descoberta ou um grande segredo?

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, mas Hoshiko e Aoko sim.**

* * *

><p><em>O segredo era a antiga comunicação entre duas pessoas.<em>

_Eudora Welty_

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Chibi V8 - Uma descoberta ou um grande segredo?<strong>

Tsunade sempre gostou de manter as coisas em pratos limpos. Ela tinha a suspeita, dizia, e mesmo se fosse uma morte de um paciente, ou algo incurável, ela falava com sinceridade.

Ela podia ser assim, mas aquilo... Não sabia nem como explicar depois para Naruto e Hinata, ou para os Hyuugas. Não tinha certeza, mas era a única coisa que podia dizer que tinha mais probabilidade de ser. Não sabia se era possível, mas considerando o tanto de coisas que já viu, até poderia ser.

Na barriga de Hikari, se formava um selo, como se fosse uma reação do próprio corpo. Como se uma Mini-Kyuubi se formasse nela, como se fosse uma filha da original sendo presa.

O irmão da garota observava chocado, e imaginando se seria o mesmo nele.

- Koichi, tira a camisa, agora! - Ele se assustou com o tom de voz, mas obedeceu. Nele, um selo também se formava.

Usou o chakra para ter uma ideia do que se passava, o corpo passava pela mesma reação que teria com qualquer doença, mas no lugar da febre que seria resultante dos anticorpos lutando com um vírus e o expulsando, era o espírito aprisionando a ferinha dentro do selo para que não escapasse.

Uma Kyuubi e duas Yako gêmeas em Konoha... Isso era muito perigoso, podia até afetar as relações com outras vilas, e as duas crianças seriam vistas como mercadorias, invólucros de energia sinistra.

Conclusão, deviam manter isso em segredo, até que fosse necessário recorrer a essa força.

- Hikari, Koichi, vocês têm ideia do que está havendo aqui?

Os dois fizeram "não" com a cabeça.

- Sabem que Naruto, pai de vocês, é jinchuriki, não é?

Eles fizeram um "sim".

- Aparentemente, Kyuubi, o bijuu dele, teve filhos, e eles começaram a se desenvolver em vocês.

- Mas por que a dor? - A moreninha perguntou.

- Pra explicar isso, vou ter que fazer duas comparações. Quando vocês ficam doentes, é por que algo ameaça o corpo. As duas Yako não ofereciam perigo antes, mas começaram a se desenvolver e ameaçarem fazer mal.

- O corpo está expulsando as "Yako", como faz com o que causa doença? - Koichi indagou.

- Não. Aí que vem a segunda comparação. Nas ostras, as pérolas se formam quando um grão de areia ou algo parecido entra e começa a machucar. Elas não expulsam, apenas formam algo que as protegem do corpo estranho, como um selo. O corpo está criando um selo para proteger-se, mas não os tirando.

- Como vamos explicar isso para o Tou-san e para Kaa-san? - Eles perguntaram.

- Não vão. Não até que seja seguro, que eu tenha certeza. Até esse dia chegar, terão que vir toda tarde depois da Academia aqui, para eu ver o que está acontecendo. Quando o selo estiver terminado, eu verei se é possível contar. Antes disso, nem para seus amigos deverão falar.

Eles fizeram uma cara resignada.

- Quando Yamanaka Ino vier para a vila, irei ver também como está Inohana. Gaara pode ter perdido o Shukaku, mas sempre é bom prevenir.

Hikari se lembrou:

- Asuka tava falando que achava que Ino-san está grávida. Será que o bebê também vai ter isso?

Tsunade empalideceu.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, as outras fundadoras iam pra casa, ignorantes do que acontecia com os filhos do Rokudaime. Ou quase.<p>

- Querem que eu conte um segredo? - Akane começou. - Só não pode contar pro Otou-teme, porque ele é um dedo-duro fofoqueiro que não sabe manter a boca fechada!

Lembram quando eles foram ajudar a mãe de Konoe? Ela não se esqueceu.

Sasuke suspirou disfarçadamente. Achou que seu relacionamento com os filhos ia melhorar, mas eles são muito teimosos! E Akane falou tudo aquilo bem alto, só pra esculachar.

- A gente não conta! - Rei ficou curiosa. - Agora fala!

- É que... - Ela começou colocando suspense e com a voz tão sussurrada que todos tinham que olhar seus lábios para saber o que ela falava. Nem Sasuke conseguia ouvir, a não ser os sons com "s", por serem difíceis de disfarçar.

Foi assim que as crianças, mas nem o Uchiha, nem os AMBUs que os vigiavam, souberam que Akane e Koi usaram o sharingan em Hikari e Koichi, e perceberam que o chakra dos gêmeos Uzumaki-Hyuuga havia mudado.

- Eu estou preocupada. - Eles resolveram falar alto, sem dizer o que haviam conversado diretamente, deixando até os AMBUs se contorcendo de curiosidade.

- É, o que será que eles têm?

- Será que é grave?

- O que vai acontecer depois?

- Será que é um sinal de morte?

- Ou talvez uma coisa normal?

- A gente vai passar por isso?

- Será que é resultado da miscigenação das duas famílias? - Mal Sora acabou de falar, boa parte dos fundadores olhou pra ela com cara de besta. - Yare yare, depois eu explico.

* * *

><p>Hikari e Koichi, quando chegaram, tiveram um interrogatório preocupado da Senhorita Hyuuga. Eles tiveram que contar que estiveram na casa de Tsunade, mas que foram trazer uma encomenda dela para um amigo dono de bar.<p>

Assim, Hinata se aliviou visivelmente, apesar de suspeitar que a tal encomenda era sake. Depois de jantarem, Naruto foi informado pela esposa sobre o motivo da demora dos filhos e ficou mais aliviado, apesar de praguejar ("Aquela velha bêbada...").

Os quatro foram dormir, e aí as crianças tiveram um sonho estranho.

Era como se tivessem num lugar diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo continuassem no corpo. Talvez, por terem compartilhado o mesmo útero ao mesmo tempo, o lugar do selo fosse o mesmo.

A pouca luz deixava ver uma grande jaula, não dava pra ver o que estava lá dentro, até que chamas apareceram. Havia duas crianças-raposa lá dentro, de orelhinhas e rabinhos laranja com ponta alva.

Uma delas, a que era bijuu de Hikari, usava um kimono realmente antigo, branco com obi vermelho, cabelo branco revoltado e olhos alaranjados extremamente ferinos, além de ser muito sério.

A de Koichi era bem bonita (aliás, os dois eram muito bonitos), seus cabelos eram pretos e compridos, dividido em várias tranças espalhadas. O kimono era tão antigo quanto o do irmão, vermelho com obi branco. Os olhos eram da mesma cor dos olhos do irmão, mas eram mais calmos.

- Olá, somos Yakos. Desculpem pela dor que causamos, eu mesma não quero sair, mas meu irmão tem um mau gênio... Meu nome é Aoko, e ele é Hoshiko.

- Prazer. Hã, qual de vocês vive em mim? - Hikari se recuperou mais rápido.

- Infelizmente, acho, o Hoshiko-kun. Mas vou te ajudar a lidar com ele. Eu vivo no corpo do seu irmão.

Eles passaram o período de sono inteiro conversando. Hoshiko mal abriu a boca, e pareceu bem avesso a ideia de ser simpático com sua inquilina, mas Aoko deixava os humanos a vontade.

- Aoko-chan, por que você não quer sair? Digo, do nosso corpo? - Koichi perguntou.

- Nós, kitsunes fêmeas, temos mais jeito com humanos. Muitas se casam com eles e formam família. Agora, Chichi-ue e nii-san são machos, que costumam não se juntar a espécie humana, e quando obrigados se tornam muito rebeldes.

- Sério? Gomenasai, Hoshiko-kun, eu não queria obrigá-lo a ficar... - Hikari se sentiu culpada. O kitsune apenas virou a cabeça, como se não quisesse se render.

- Antes, devo dizer uma coisa, vocês nunca devem usar o byakugan e nossa energia ao mesmo tempo.

- Por que não, Aoko-chan? - Os irmãos perguntaram juntos.

- Isso pode destruir o corpo de vocês, tanta energia vai forçar demais.

- Podemos contar esta conversa pra baa-chan?

- Não. - Hoshiko discordou.

- Sim! - E Aoko afirmou, olhando feio pro irmão. - Devem, já que ela está cuidando da saúde de vocês. E quando ela cuida de vocês, também cuida da gente! Só pra terem uma ideia, se vocês morrem, a gente também morre.

- Quer dizer que... Você só tá sendo legal com a gente por interesse?

- Não, é porque também acho vocês legais. São puros de coração, isso é legal.

A noite passou, e o dia chegou, então tiveram que acordar. Tsunade, quando soube da conversa, precisou de três garrafas de sake pra sua cabeça parar de rodar.

* * *

><p><strong>Dicionário<strong>

Yako: De acordo com a Wikipedia, é o termo geral para raposa, tipo Kitsune.

Obaa-chan: Vovó, avó, ou uma mulher mais velha (BEM mais velha, tipo a Tsunade).

* * *

><p><strong>Zetsu: <strong>_corado_

**Tsuki:** Gostou dos beijos, Zet-chan? _sorriso malicioso_

**Zetsu: **_ignora Tsuki_ Arigatou, Teh-chan. **...**

**Tsuki:** É, ele gostou sim. Quem cala consente, né, Black Zetsu? _apanha_ Eu já li sim, mas foi no orkut. Minha mente foi corrompida nesse dia. _drama-queen_ E, bem, pra saber o que aconteceu, você tem que ler. Mas agora eu que pergunto, você hackeou meu pczinho e leu, né? Porque acertou! Era os filhinhos da Kyuubi! Hoshiko-kun, que vai ser meio mal com Hikari, mas vai amolecer... Algum dia. E Aoko-chan, que é mais amigável, e vai ajudar os dois na convivência com os bijuus. É uma pena que Naruto não tinha uma Aoko-chan por perto...

**Zetsu: ****Não está se esquecendo de nada?**

**Tsuki:** Do quê?

**Zetsu: **Sobre os nomes dos Yakos.

**Tsuki:** Ai é! Eu peguei num site chamado BabyNames. Aoko seria Criança Azul (azul é a cor favorita de Koichi), e Hoshiko é Criança Estrela, que é a cara da Hikari, e o mais próximo. Pra quem não sabe, Ao (ou Aoi) é azul, Ko é criança, e Hoshi é estrela. Isso tudo eu já sabia antes, mas gosto de ter ajuda de profissionais também.

**Zetsu: Isso foi uma indireta para reviews, não é?**

**Tsuki:** Uma bem direta. Se fosse mais direta, machucaria os leitores.

**Zetsu: **...

**Tsuki: **Gomen, foi uma piada ruim. Mas eu tentei.

Tsuki no Kissus! :3


	14. Koichi não é só tímido

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu. Mas Koichi é, e não dou, só empresto. Com Touya, Uotani e Yukito, é a mesma coisa.**

* * *

><p><em>O amor deve ser tão fácil como respirar e tão belo como a neve que cai...<em>

_E é._

__Julie Krome

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Chibi V8 - Koichi não é só tímido<strong>

Não sei como começar. Bem, meu nome é Koichi. Uzumaki Hyuuga Koichi. Meu pai é o Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, e minha mãe é Hyuuga Hinata. Ela foi cotada para ser Matriarca do Clã Hyuuga por muito tempo, mas preferiu passar isso para o primo, meu tio Neji.

Meu cabelo é loiro, um pouco rebelde e bem espetado, como o de meu pai. E tenho o Byakugan. Eu sou um pouco tímido, como minha mãe, mas não é nada demais, ainda consigo brincar com meus amigos.

Também tenho uma irmã gêmea, Hikari. Como ela nasceu primeiro, é como se fosse, ao mesmo tempo, uma irmã mais velha.

Um dia desses, descobrimos que temos bijuus, assim como nosso pai. São os filhos de Kyuubi no Youko. Aoko mora em mim, e Hoshiko em Hikari. Aoko-chan é bem legal, gentil, me lembra minha irmã. Já Hoshiko é um pouco mal-humorado, e não gosta de estar selado.

Agora, eu estou estudando. Logo terei provas, e preciso estar afiado para ir bem. Okaa-san deixou um copo de suco de laranja geladinho caso eu fique com sede.

Hikari saiu, foi pra casa de Akane brincar. Akane é uma grande amiga da gente, muito inteligente e forte. E, bem, ela é bonita também, mas isso a atrapalha muito, por estar cheia de fanboys. E ela costuma bater neles, então não é muito saudável achá-la bonita, mesmo que ela seja.

Estão batendo na porta, e quando abro, encontro Faye. É meu primo, filho de Neji.

- Boa tarde, Hyuuga-sama. Como posso ajudá-lo?

Okay, é uma piada. Só porque sou tímido não quer dizer que não tenha senso de humor.

- Não me chame assim. Parece aqueles velhos que fazem cara feia pra gente quando não estamos vendo.

Ele não tem muito senso de humor. Nisso se parece com o tio Neji.

- Queria te chamar pra ver se Inohana está na casa dos avós. Já que não tem aula hoje, não é?

- Pode ser. Antes, a gente pode perguntar pra Sora-chan se ele veio pra vila.

- Bora.

Sora-chan, ou Shika-Sora é prima de Inohana, que é filho do Kazekage. Ele mora em Suna, mas vem pra cá nos feriados e nas férias para ver os avós e os amigos. Ele também é Fundador do Konoha Chibi, e está formando com os primos de lá um Suna Chibi. Está dando certo, por sorte. Um dia, os ninjas Chibi se espalharão pelos outros países!

Quem nos atendeu foi Temari-san, mãe de Sora-chan. Ela é um pouco estourada e impulsiva, o que deve fazer um contraste enorme com seu marido. Shikamaru-san é inteligente e sossegado. Ou preguiçoso, como todos dizem.

- Sora! Seus amigos estão aqui! - E disse baixinho para nós: - Que bom que apareceram. Precisava dar um jeito pra ela sair da cama.

A nossa amiga apareceu com cara de sono e um mal-humor que só pode ter puxado da mãe. Ela é sossegada e inteligente, mas tire seu precioso soninho que se torna uma pessoa totalmente assustadora.

- Que foi? Que é?

- Sabe se Inohana vem hoje? - Faye é bem corajoso. Quando ela está assim, não consigo falar nada, de tanto medo.

-Ele vem! Só vieram pra isso?

- Q-quer brincar também, S-sora-chan?

- Não! - Ela bocejou. - Preciso dormir mais um pouco.

Nos despedimos e botamos o pé na estrada. Ou melhor, no caminho de flores, Hana sempre vem primeiro no Distrito Yamanaka, que é um pouco menor que o Hyuuga e o Uchiha.

Batemos na porta, e Inoichi-san atendeu, nos deixando entrar. Hana se mostrava, digo, mostrava as ótimas notas para os outros familiares. Ele parece um pouco metido, e é, mas também é um ótimo amigo.

- Faye! Koichi! Vocês vieram me ver?

- Não, viemos comprar flores e distribuí-las por toda Konoha. - Faye respondeu, irônico.

Hana o olhou com uma cara feia, o nariz parecendo com o de um porquinho, mas logo suavizou o olhar e nos deu um abraço.

- Como vai a chata da sua irmã, Koichi? - Só avisando que Hana se irrita muito com os modos, com tudo da onee-san. Sei lá o porquê, acho que ele não foi com a cara dela por ela ter conseguido monopolizar a atenção de Ino-san por duas semanas inteiras quando éramos mais novos.

- Ela vai bem. - Eu não tinha certeza se Tsunade já havia conversado com ele ou algo assim a respeito dos "Chibijuu".

Saímos pra brincar no parque que Otou-san deu pra Okaa-san, e encontramos Taichi no caminho, e ele veio também.

No parque, achamos dois colegas de classe, que são Chibis também, cuidando de uma criança do tamanho de Yukiko (o filho de Kiba-san).

-Touya! Uotani! - Taichi e Hana são bem extrovertidos, e por isso já gritaram de longe. Eu e meu primo apenas acenamos discretamente.

Touya tem cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos, e é da família Nara. Ele tem um irmão um ano mais novo, de olhos pretos acinzentados, chamado Yukito.

Himuro Uotani tem olhos verdes e cabelo loiro platinado amarrado em um rabo de cavalo bem alto. É muito gentil, carinhosa e ótima com crianças, tanto que se tornou uma Chibi. Usa óculos de armação preta, o que fica bem nela.

- Touya, cadê o Yukito? - Hana perguntou.

- Ele fugiu assim que teve chance, o sortudo… - E começou a praguejar baixinho.

- E esse pirralho, quem é? - Taichi perguntou, levantando o menino nos braços, que começou a rir.

- É irmãozinho de uma chuunin que precisava treinar para jounin, mas não tinha com quem deixar o irmão. Ela pediu pra gente. - Uotani disse, bem gentil. Já disse o quanto ela é gentil com todo mundo? Se fosse raptada, provavelmente trataria dos dodóis dos inimigos.

Resolvemos ajudar, e no final da tarde, de tanto brincar, o garotinho já estava cansado e de mal-humor, assim como Faye, que não tem jeito com pessoas mais novas que ele. Sorte que a irmã da criancinha já havia terminado de treinar, e voltamos cada um pra sua casa.

Quando cheguei, Akane estava lá com Koi, meu quase-xará. É que, quando éramos pequenos, recém-nascidos mesmo, éramos tão parecidos que eu parecia gêmeo dele e não de Hikari, e a mesma coisa com ele.

E as duas mamães resolveram escolher os nomes em segredo, e revelarem na mesma hora, e quando viram, escolheram quase o mesmo nome. Acabou ficando, já que tentaram escolher outros, mas nenhum ficava melhor. Aí ficamos como Koi e Koichi, o eterno trava-línguas. E as vezes Koi é chamado de Koi-kun, e eu de Koi-chan, aí vira Koi-kun e Koi-chan, ou seja, uma complicação enorme.

Bem, não consegui olhar direito pra Akane. Sim, eu a admiro muito, mas fico travado agora. Sempre que olho pra ela agora, me lembro da primeira vez que fomos ao parque depois de Uchiha-san chegar. Aquele sorriso sincero ainda me deixa atordoado toda vez que me lembro. Acho que ela não sorria assim desde… Antes.

Eu e Koi começamos a jogar videogame, o Nintendo 64, o mais avançado hoje em dia. Começamos com, é claro, Super Smash Bros. Eu fiquei com o, ou a, não sei se é homem ou mulher, Samus. Koi, talvez pela cor que lhe falta pelos genes Haruno (é uma piada, tá? Só avisando), escolheu logo o Kirby. Claro, é bem útil quando se lembra que pode engolir os outros e usar seus poderes. Mas logo um bichinho rosa?

Depois de muitos As e Bs, muito apertos no controle, quem sai vencedor? Eu. Mentira, foi ele mesmo. Mas ele que tem o jogo, não tenho como praticar quando posso, apesar de Koi jurar pela avó fantasma dele (Hein?) que só joga quando está acompanhado da gente.

Depois eles foram embora, e eu fui dormir na minha caminha quentinha após tomar um banho quentinho. Hikari também, deu pra ouvir ela roncando baixinho. Não, nem todo ronco parece uma buzina, o dela dá pra ouvir, mas bem pouco.

Caí no sono, depois de uma bela vitória no Nintendo e… Pera, esse foi meu sonho, eu perdi na realidade, kuso! Opa, gomen ne, Okaa-san, eu sei que é feio falar palavrão.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki: <strong>Minna, que saudade! Primeiro responderei a Teh-chan. Antes, seu selo. _Entrega selo com um "Foda do Ano" _Bem, Zet-chan também gostou muito de você e, bem, eu também sou espalhafatosa. Quando quero, mas sou. E quanto ao Itachi ou o Pein...

**Zetsu: Nã...**_ Interrompido_

**Tsuki:** Seria perfeito! Itachi é um dos meus dois favoritos do anime, e Pein é o meu quarto favorito da Akatsuki! Quando você pode trazer? *-*

**Zetsu: **Quanto ao e-mail de Tsuki, tem dois, o da Hotmail que é mais pessoal, e do Gmail, onde ela recebe notificações do FF e do DA.

**Tsuki:** Uma vez, na hotmail, eu perdi todos os meus e-mails, e no gmail guarda melhor cada um. Fiz até uma pastinha só pras reviews! É só escolher qual dos dois, e eu deixo aqui. Claro, o pessoal vai ter de ser por PM, que eu não quero receber spam por colocar meu e-mail num lugar público.

**Zetsu:** Em relação ao site, descobrimos que pra mandar review repetida agora tem que ser ou anônima ou em outra conta. **Aconselhamos que seja do tipo anônima, para que não esqueça ou troque as senhas caso faça uma nova conta.**

**Tsuki: **Pra passar e-mail, não coloque o arroba, que o FF percebe que é e-mail e tira. Por isso, não consigo ver seu e-mail. Beijos, Teh-chan!

**Zetsu:** Zetsu no kissus (_significa "beijos do Zetsu")_

**Tsuki:** Agora, na parte sobre o "eterno trava-línguas, é porque eu percebi pouco depois de escolher os nomes que ficou parecido os de Koi e Koichi. Eu até tentei mudar, mas era tão a cara deles que não foi possível. E o nintendo... Bem, fez parte da minha infância, e se tinha um jogo que eu adorava era Super Smach Bros (apesar que quem tinha era um amigo do meu irmão). Achei justo que eles tivessem um pouco mais de eletricidade, até porque já vi uma fanfic de uma menina do site que os filhos dos ninjas tinham até notebook e MSN. Não quis colocar muito avançado, mas ainda sim...

Tsuki no Kissus!


	15. Nem Jun se entende

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, mas Jun é minha sim!**

* * *

><p><em>Vemos, através dos olhos dos amigos, tão bem como através dos nossos. Ouvimos mais atentamente, pensamos com mais profundidade, vamos a países nunca antes vistos. Precisamos de seu carinho e bondade, e ficamos felizes ao descobrir que eles também precisam de nós.<em>

_Charlotte Gray_

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Chibi V8 - Jun<strong>

Que soninho bom! Pena que tenho prova hoje, senão pediria pra faltar e continuaria nessa cama aconchegante… Infelizmente, meu jeito responsável começou a apitar no meu ouvido, dizendo que não poderia perder aula por preguiça.

Meu nome é Houzuki Jun, e tenho oito anos. Meu cabelo é curto, branco como o de meu pai, tenho olhos vermelhos como os de minha mãe, e meus dentes são serrilhados como os de um tubarão, por herança genética paterna.

Meu jeito de ser é meu complicado. Eu tenho duas inners, uma tímida, responsável e nervosa (até neurótica), e a outra é engraçada, briguenta e mal-educada. Por isso, quem não me conhece há muito tempo me acha estranha.

Quando estou na Academia, minha primeira inner ataca. Quando estou brincando com meus amigos, a segunda aparece. É um pouco complicado, mas quem me conhece já acostumou. Ou seja, Sasuke-san me olha estranho toda vez que eu mudo.

Iruka-sensei está explicando como será a prova. Teremos que pegar pergaminhos que estão espalhados por toda a área de treino daqui. É bem grande, só avisando. E tem dois tipos espalhados, os vazios, que temos de pegar, e os que explodem, pelas tarjas explosivas, que temos que evitar.

Eu diria que seria fácil, pela minha herança materna de GPS de chakras, mas não é. Eu ainda sou confusa quanto a isso, e é difícil diferenciar os desconhecidos dos conhecidos. Assim, estou no mesmo nível que todos. Pena que boa parte da sala não sabe disso, e acha que eu vou saber onde está cada um. A discussão só parou quando Akane pegou meu braço e disse em alto e bom som:

- Ela fica comigo! Acabou-se e nada de reclamarem! - Alguns fizeram muxoxo, mas ela olhou mais feio pra eles e se calaram.

Quando entramos no lugar, ela disse:

- Jun-chan, vamos treinar o seu GPS, tá? Consegue ver alguma diferença em cada pergaminho?

- Bem, - Me concentrei e realmente vi. - alguns tem chakra diferente, todos tem um pouco do Iruka-sensei, mas nos que que são mais fáceis de achar, as linhas correm mais rápido.

- Certo. Então, provavelmente, eles são os explosivos. Vamos lá!

E fomos. No caminho, alguns colegas já estavam com a cara preta de fuligem, e outros eram mais espertos. Esses outros incluíam Sora, Hikari (que surpresa!), Faye e Taichi, que usavam suas Kekkei Genkai para descobrir qual era o vazio e qual era o explosivo.

No final, Faye e uma garota chamada Kumomichi Miaka conseguiram mais pergaminhos. Miaka fica estranha quando está perto de Koichi. Pra falar a verdade, ela é a que contamina as outras garotas a virarem fangirls.

Tudo começou quando a gente estava formando o grupo. Chamamos ela pra participar, mas por meio de Koichi. Aí ela ficou vermelha como se visse o mais belo dos kamis, e começou a gaguejar. A gente ficou olhando de longe, mas com ouvidos atentos. Aí ela disse algo com sentido (ou não):

- K-koichi-kun, você namora comigo se eu participar?

Aí o Uzumaki-Hyuuga, que já era tímido nessa época, caiu durinho no chão depois de ficar branco como fantasma (e olha que ele é um pouco bronzeadinho) e depois vermelho como pimentão. Tudo isso sem responder.

Aí deu uma briga. Hikari foi proteger o irmão, achando que Miaka havia feito algo com ele, Akane se jogou em cima da menina e começou a dar socos bem fortes (ela era brigona mesmo antes de "mudar"), e Koi foi trazer um balde d'água, infelizmente gelada, que gripou o loirinho por dias. Estávamos no inverno, por isso a gripe. O resto ou ficou assistindo, chocados, ou ficou rindo, sem entender direito o que acontecia.

Por isso, depois de tudo explicado, a Miaka não se dá bem com o grupo dos Fundadores, e perdeu a oportunidade de ser uma Chibi. Como a cara dela estava preta, tenho certeza que Faye apontava pra ela os pergaminhos com tarja, meio que pra se vingar, e pegou todos os vazios sem mostrar pra ela. Podem ter ganhado, mas pra ele valeu a pena a mini-vingança.

Bem, pra nós também foi divertido ver isso, e ela deve ter percebido que ríamos da cara dela quando uma tarja explodia nela, porque olhava pra gente com uma cara…

Na hora da saída, Uchiha-san veio nos levar pra casa, mas Miaka, que já estava um pouco, só um pouco, limpa, veio chamar a gente pra briga.

- Akane! Agora irei me vingar por ter rido de mim na prova! - Err, a antipatia não é só da parte de minha amiga, ambas têm maior ódio mútuo.

- Quem mandou fazer aquilo com Koi-chan quando tínhamos quatro anos?

- Eu não fiz nada com seu irmão!

- Não estou falando do meu irmão, e sim de Koichi, sua energúmena! - Os dois citados fizeram um _facepalm_, e o loiro ficou vermelho. - Hoje, eu irei me vingar da sua cara de mamão que assusta crianças inocentes!

Okay, foi difícil segurar o riso. Hikari e Asuka cairam na risada, uma por ter sido realmente engraçado, a outra por não saber que essa não era a melhor reação neste momento. Uchiha-san ficou visivelmente chocado ao ver que Akane não tem freio na língua. Ou isso, ou com a sede de vingancinha infantil mesmo.

- Sua vaca!

- Seu bode! - Peraí, bode? - Ou melhor, Lhama, porque só cospe porcaria!

- Sua chata!

- Sua retardada, acéfala, parece a mãe da Rei-chan de TPM!

- Ei!

- Gomenasai, Rei. Mas que Emiko-san fica com uma cara medonha quando tá de TPM, ela fica. - E se voltando pra Miaka, Akane continuou: - Assim, que nem a sua cara de mamão podre. De jaca pisada. De…

- Ai, sua chata! - E pulou em cima dela, e as duas começaram a trocar socos, como sempre. Ou melhor, minha amiga de cabelo rosa dava socos e a ruiva dava unhadas e tapinhas. Aí, Iruka-sensei chegou e separou as duas (droga! Estava divertido ver Miaka apanhando!), e mandou uma advertência para a mãe de cada uma. Akane nem se importou, mesmo toda arranhada (das compridas unhas da Kumomichi), sorria satisfeita, depois de ter quebrado o nariz da outra, que chorava por isso e pelas madeixas desarrumadas.

Sério, foi a melhor luta que já vi até hoje! Até porque, se não fosse Akane, seria eu a dar uns socos, ou mesmo Hikari, para se vingar pelo irmão. Oh, sim, somos vingativos, mas apenas pra proteger pessoas queridas. Ou vingá-las.

Uchiha-san tentou perguntar o que houve, mas Akane olho pra ele com o Sharingan ativado, mostrando que ficaria bem irritada. Aí, ele tentou falar comigo, já que sou uma das melhores amigas dela.

- Houzuki, o que houve ali?

- Miaka e Akane se odeiam, por Miaka ter pedido Koichi em namoro quando tínhamos quatro anos. Ele desmaiou, e Akane, que já vive recebendo esse tipo de pedido, ficou irritada com isso, porque sabe o que sentimos nesse tipo de situação, e socava ela. As duas são assim até hoje.

- Hmm.

- E não ache que dei essa informação por bondade. Eu sei que tentou matar minha okaa-san. Só falei porque Akane não merece cair no ódio por você, e ainda acho que vai ter o dia que você será digno de ser perdoado, tanto por mim, quanto por eles dois. - Ele olhou pra mim, absorvendo o que eu disse. Fui sincera, ora! Não gosto de mentir. Não assim, sem ser numa missão. E nem gennin eu sou ainda!

No dia seguinte, Akane estava com um daqueles tapa-ouvidos. Pelo jeito, levou um sermão daqueles… E Koi também, por só ter ficado olhando.

Miaka tinha um grande e chamativo curativo (tipo a roupa habitual do Rokudaime-sama) e as orelhas roxas, talvez por terem sido puxadas um monte, e com muita força. Por ter ela ter se ferrado mais, Akane olhava bem arrogante pra ela, e quase todo mundo ria sempre que lembrava da cena, levando gritos de Iruka-sensei por fazerem isso no meio da explicação de uma matéria importante.

* * *

><p>Minha okaa-san, quando mais novinha, tinha se apaixonado por Uchiha-san. Mas quando ela estava prestes a morrer, ele ia dar o golpe final, mas foi salva por Sakura-san.<p>

Depois disso, assim que estava terminando a Grande Guerra Shinobi, Otou-san descobriu o que houve com ela e foi atrás. Ele teve que ficar um tempo na cadeia, dois anos, e depois se casou com minha okaa-san.

Eles não me contaram isso tudo. Nós do Konoha Chibi tivemos que penar pra descobrir tudo, mas valeu a pena. Asuka era cara-de-pau o suficiente pra ouvir atrás da porta, Faye, Hikari e Koichi usavam o byakugan, entre muitas outras coisas.

Foi assim que decidimos fazer nosso clube infantil. Para que as crianças não sejam ignorantes do que acontece na vila, só sabendo tarde demais e parecendo um conto de fadas.

Falando nisso, hoje teríamos reunião. Uchiha-san viera com a gente, e parecia ser importante.

Peguei o papel das KCNews e sorri. Era aniversário de uma pessoa muito pequena, mas não menos querida.

Pense na coisinha mais fofa do mundo. Tsubasa consegue ser mais fofa que isso. Filha de Konohamaru-sama e Hyuuga Hanabi, era pra os Hyuugas o que Asuka era para os fundadores. Vai fazer dois aninhos daqui alguns dias, e fomos todos convidados. Yay!

E foi isso que eu disse para todos. Pra quem conhece a bebezinha, foi uma alegria só. Pra quem só ouve falar dela, uma curiosidade mal-disfarçada. Pra quem nunca ouviu falar, ou seja, Uchiha-san, uma promessa de problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki:<strong> Desculpem pela demora. Sabem quando a gente pensa "Vou fazer isso sábado", e depois passa pra domingo, segunda, etc? Exatamente o que aconteceu.

**Zetsu: A preguiça também ajudou.**

**Tsuki:** É, infelizmente. Bem, Tsubasa ainda nem tem rostinho direito, tive a ideia de criá-la, e antes disso, ainda estava só no papel. Mas, se quiserem imaginá-la, é só pensar numa Hanabi mais nova e mais sorridente (de preferência, com muitos dentes faltando).

**Zetsu:** Tsuki também estava ocupada vendo videos bem sangrentos na internet. Não quis nos mostrar, dizendo que nos daria fome.

**Tsuki: **Mas também, Fear Garden é um dos videos mais sangrentos que já vi. É de Vocaloid, e a Kagamine Rin é que canta. Mas não é pior que Kagome Kagome, de Miku e Luka... Aquilo, a gente olha para trás, morrendo de medo, e torcendo para que não tenha nada._ quase chorando_

**Zetsu:** Hora de terminar, minna-san. Como Teh-chan pediu, atualizamos. **Não consigo escrever tão rápido a palavra "atualiza"... **Não é óbvio? Ela usou Ctrl C mais Ctrl V. **Ahh... Entendi.**

Tsuki no Kissus!


	16. Faye e o níver de Tsuchan!

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, mas Faye, Tsubasa, Takeshi e Tomoko sim! (agora percebi, o nome dos três últimos é com T. XD Não, não foi de propósito.**

* * *

><p><em>Na prosperidade, um prazer. Na adversidade, um estímulo e, na dor, um consolo. Na alegria, uma amável companhia... E em todos os outros momentos, um outro Eu.<em>

_John Lyly_

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Chibi V8 – Faye e o níver de Tsu-chan!<strong>

Acordei com uma grande agitação em casa, o que não é normal. Meu nome é Hyuuga Faye, e tenho oito anos.

Sou bem parecido com meu pai, Hyuuga Neji. Meu cabelo é bem comprido, preso às vezes na ponta, às vezes numa trança, mas é da cor do de minha mãe, Tenten.

Por ser filho único, não gosto muito de crianças menores (ou com mentalidade menor, como minha prima de segundo grau, Hikari). Na verdade, as únicas pirralhas que me dou relativamente bem é Haruno Asuka e minha prima mais nova, Tsubasa...

É mesmo! Hoje é aniversário de Tsubasa! Por isso toda essa agitação, são os preparativos da festa! Vou ter de trancar meu quarto, senão a bagunça vai chegar até ele, e eu gosto de meu quarto arrumadinho como deixei.

Desci, e vi meus pais na cozinha, conversando. Pararam um pouco de falar ao me ver.

- Ohayo, okaa-san, otou-san.

- Ohayo. - Eles responderam, e minha mãe deu um beijo de bom dia na minha testa.

- Faye, seus primos vão vir aqui hoje, pra ajudar, então se arrume após a refeição.

- Hai, otou-san. - E me sentei pra comer.

Mais tarde, meus primos chegaram, Hikari e Koichi. Infelizmente, Hikari parece estar sempre ligada a um gerador de energia, pois não para quieta! É raro ver ela pensativa, e agradeço a Kami quando isso acontece.

Koichi é mais na dele, e por isso nos damos bem, apesar de ele não me contar como aguenta a irmã. Ele somente diz:

- Você vai saber quando tiver irmãos.

Sinceramente? Não quero ter irmãos, quero ser filho único pra sempre. Não quero dividir a atenção de Otou-san e Okaa-san, e ainda o meu quarto.

Bem, Hikari já chegou me sufocando com um abraço. Por sorte, me soltou pra fazer o mesmo aos meus pais. Koichi apenas cumprimentou baixando levemente a cabeça, e fizemos o mesmo.

- Tsu-chan já veio? - Minha prima perguntou, enquanto se jogava no sofá. Respondi que não. - Que pena, trouxe um presente tão legal pra ela…

- Que presente? - Uau, nem Koichi sabia dessa?

- Lembram da foto que tiramos no seu aniversário, primo, que tem nós quatro? Coloquei numa moldura bem bonita, que comprei com minha mesada.

Nós três ganhamos mesada de cem ienes (**Zetsu: Equivalente a dois reais.)**. Os outros não ganham, mas a Haruno mais nova, sempre que vai pedir dinheiro, pede dez ienes a mais **(Zetsu: Dez ienes é o mesmo que vinte centavos) **pra guardar numa caixa no quintal, enterrado. Ela é bem esperta…

De repente, a campainha tocou. Estranhamos, pois a festa seria a tarde, e nem é hora do almoço ainda. Também não esperávamos mais ninguém. Abri a porta e encontrei meu pior pesadelo (e segundo pior pesadelo de Koichi): Hyuuga Tomoko.

Numa escala de pessoas que não gosto no clã Hyuuga, Tomoko ganha de lavada. Ela é a típica fangirl, acha que está abalando na frente do garoto que gosta (no caso, eu). Também tem uma quedinha por Koichi, coitado.

Tem os típicos olhos do clã Hyuuga (mas, pessoalmente, acho que ela não os merece) e cabelo castanho, tipo Channel (ao menos, é o que ela diz).

Ela tentou me abraçar, se jogando em cima, mas dei um passo para o lado e ela caiu no chão. Hikari riu histericamente.

- Faye-kun, por que fez isso? - Ela gemeu, dolorida. Não pude evitar um sorriso sádico.

- Somos primos distantes, e assim como na nossa árvore genealógica, devemos continuar distantes.

- Não entendi.

- Novidade. - Eu disse que ela não merecia os olhos do clã, é muito burrinha.

- Primo, - Hikari sussurrou. - deixa que eu dou um jeito pra ela sair.

Esse é um dos raros momentos que Kari-chan é legal.

- Tomoko-chan, Koichi disse que quer te dar um beijo. Pro que você não se arruma em casa pra receber? - Infelizmente, essa fangirl sempre cai nessa. É a vergonha do clã Hyuuga, se Konoha dependesse dela como ninja, já estaríamos destruídos.

- Sério? - Não disse?

- Hai! Agora passa um perfuminho, um batom, uma roupa limpa e tal, vai lá. - E empurrou _sutilmente_ Tomoko pra fora, e depois trancando a porta. - Não foi nada.

- Eu não ia agradecer.

- Okay, então eu abro… - Tentativa de manipulação... Está evoluindo um tanto, né, priminha? Provavelmente, aprendeu com a Uchiha.

- Arigatou. - E ela deu um belo sorriso, como isso fosse tudo que ela esperava.

* * *

><p>Depois do almoço, fomos na casa de Tia Hanabi e Tio Konohamaru. É relativamente pequena, já que somente três moram lá. Lá em casa, é a mesma coisa, mas é maior a casa, ou devo dizer mansão, por que otou-san é o Patriarca, desde que Tia Hinata pediu que ele fosse.<p>

A festa não seria lá, e sim na casa de ojii-sama, que é maior. Só passamos por lá, porque era aonde todos os Chibis estariam esperando.

Além dos fundadores, também estava outro primo meu, Takeshi. Ele tem cabelo preto e comprido. Agora, parece que é moda homem ter cabelo comprido e mulher ter cabelo curto… Dos meninos, é Inohana, eu, Koi (um pouco) e Taichi, e das meninas é Asuka, Rei e Jun. Sem comentários.

- Takeshi, todo mundo já veio?

- Hai. - Ele também não é de falar. Na verdade, chega a ser mais monossilábico que qualquer pessoa que conheço. Qualquer pessoa mesmo.

Cumprimentei os fundadores, todos nós ansiosos para ver como seria, no máximo disfarçávamos a ansiedade. Até que saiu minha priminha menor.

Ela é bem pequena, de cabelo castanho-claro e poucos dentes. Não sei dizer se outra pessoa já percebeu, mas suas roupas sempre tem algo roxo, como agora no vestido dela.

- Tsu-chan! - Hikari veio abraçar a pirralha. Tia Hanabi se sobressaltou um pouco, por estar com a menor no colo. - Omedetou! E já tenho o seu presente! - E tirou o porta-retratos do nada. Tsubasa riu, toda feliz.

Entramos no lugar, onde boa parte dos meus amigos já estava na mesa, vendo o que dava pra comer sem que recebessem bronca. Tirando Taichi, que já está acostumado a levar sermão, é claro.

Esperei todo mundo dar os parabéns para minha prima mais nova, que estava no colo de Takeshi. Ele olhava meio pensativo para o chão, enquanto ela tentava "puxar conversa".

- Teshi! Teshi! - Como ele conseguia não prestar atenção nela? Sério, Tsubasa pode ser fofa, mas tem uma voz estridente como toda pirralha.

- Takeshi? - Chamei.

- Hai? - Ele acordou!

- No que está pensando?

- Ah, nada… - Ele tentou disfarçar, mas não conseguiu. Levantei uma sobrancelha, e Takeshi suspirou. - É que eu queria uma irmãzinha…

- Pra quê? Irmãos mais novos são chatos, e meninas são complicadas.

- É que eu me sinto inútil…

- E o que isso tem a ver? - Aquilo não fazia sentido pra mim.

- Minha família não é do que chamavam antes a família principal. Não faria diferença eu estar aqui ou não. Mas a Tsubasa fica tão feliz quando te vê, como se fosse o que ela precisa, e te trata como um irmão mais velho. Hikari-sama nunca se esquece de Koichi-sama, e vice-versa. Todo mundo que conheço que tem irmãos, acabam sendo felizes, mesmo que nada dê certo. Talvez, se eu tivesse um irmão ou irmã mais novo, - Ele deixou duas lágrimas escaparem sem querer. - eu seria tudo pra ele ou ela, seria útil, seria especial, seria como um modelo a ser seguido. Seria até completo!

- Mas você não é inútil… - Foi a única coisa que pensei em dizer.

- Diga isso para meu coração. - Ele sorriu tristemente.

Irmãos são tão importantes assim? Eu sempre pensei que não, mas vendo Takeshi daquele jeito, talvez um irmão fosse muito necessário. Irmãos roubam a atenção dos pais, que deveria ser da gente. Querem tudo que é nosso. São irritantes. Quase nenhum sabe guardar segredo.

Mas sem eles, viver não tem graça. Eu sempre fui importante, tanto para meus pais, quanto ao clã, mesmo que meu pai seja da antiga família secundária. Até pra pessoas que não possuem sangue Hyuuga. Takeshi, ao contrário, não é muito sociável, e muito menos importante. Talvez eu nunca entendesse. Mas, se for possível ajudá-lo, eu o farei.

- Takeshi. - Chamei.

- Hmm?

- Você quer fazer parte do Konoha Chibi?

- Sério? - Esqueci de contar, ele não fazia parte ainda do clube.

- Sim, todos lá são como irmãos uns dos outros. Serve tanto para os solitários quanto pra quem gosta de ajudar todo mundo, e acho que seu caso é o primeiro.

- Mas, por quê? - Ele perguntou meio desconfiado.

- Bem, - Fiquei meio rubro. - eu não tenho como te dar um irmão, mas você é meu amigo, né? Amigos ajudam uns aos outros.

- E amigo é o irmão que a gente escolhe. - Meu primo sorriu levemente, mostrando que eu consegui deixá-lo bem. Ainda bem! Mais tarde seria a hora de cortar o bolo, e estranhariam vê-lo com os olhos vermelhos e tristes. Tenho certeza que ele não gostaria de responder às perguntas que com certeza fariam.

Depois de um "Parabéns pra Você", os Chibis se reuniram num canto, e contei sobre o convite a Takeshi. Eles não perguntaram o porquê. Algo que aprendemos no Konoha Chibi é que deve-se respeitar a privacidade dos outros. Eles sabiam que se meu amigo quisesse contar, ele contaria.

Ah! Esqueci de contar. O bolo era de chocolate. Sim, muito bom. Mas os gêmeos Uchiha são viciados em chocolate, e acabei pegando-os no flagra guardando uns dois pedaços pra cada um.

- Akane, Koi, vocês sabem que é feio fazer isso.

- Mas okaa-chan nos colocou de castigo! Ela quer nos matar por choco-inanição! - Akane se defendeu.

- Vocês ainda estão de castigo? - Eu podia jurar que o castigo já tinha acabado!

- Hai. - Koi fez uma cara de sofrimento, tentando me colocar pena. Mais do que eu já tinha?

- Okay, vou fingir que não vi isso. Mas se Sasuke-san ver isso, não digam que sou cúmplice.

- Hai! - Eles disseram em uníssono, sorrindo.

Mas Sasuke-san realmente descobriu, e os dois levaram uma bronca de Sakura-san. Mas se tivesse sido só eles… Depois, se descobriu que quase todas as crianças guardaram algum doce, seja no bolso ou na mochila. Sem comentários…

Todo mundo, no dia seguinte (que tinha aula), estava quieto. Mas não era aquele silêncio de "vamos estudar!" e sim um de "mexe com quem tá quieto que te arrebento!". Dava pra sentir isso até pela aura negra que rodeava todos. Coitados.

Ainda assim, estou me divertindo muito ao ver que Tomoko também levou bronca! Talvez ela deixe de me encher por um tempo…

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki:<strong> Desculpem a demora! É que passei um tempo sem escrever, eu tinha escrito um monte antes, mas a escola é muito má e não dá tempo. _Faz beicinho_

**Zetsu: Quanto a Jun, você não estava errada, Teh-chan.** Mas a Jun não é fangirl! Mas pra explicar, vai ter de continuar lendo. **É verdade, isso é complicado até para a autora colocar em poucas linhas!**

**Tsuki:** É, eles tem razão. Por enquanto, pense nisso como uma amizade colorida. Você não gosta da Karin? Eu imagino que ela é parecida com Sakura (mas o sentimento é diferente, enquanto o da rosada é Amor, o da ruiva é Paixão e Admiração). E, bem, ela sofreu um tanto (quase foi morta pelo Sasuke), acho que ela deixaria o casal SasuSaku em paz se descobrisse algo, tipo amor verdadeiro, pelo Suigetsu (como nessa fanfic!).

**Zetsu: Na verdade, era para Koi ter uma inner, mas não dava certo. **Ele não seria, err...

**Tsuki:** Fofo! Kawaii! Lindo! _ataque fangirl_

**Zetsu:** **É, isso,** e ficaria meio arisco. Também estava difícil entender como seria a personalidade da Jun, porque o pai é meio palhaço** e sádico**, e a mãe é mais responsável, **só foi possível colocar o pavio curto nas duas inners.**

**Tsuki:** E é isso. Foi complicado a questão de personalidade em Jun, então tive que fazer com que ela tivesse uma semi-dupla-personalidade, pra ser mais fácil interagir com ela. Bem, vou indo. E, Itachi, quanto a boa noite, pode apostar que terei. _sorriso malicioso_

**Zetsu: **Olhe as crianças, Tsuki. _gota_Tchau, Teh-chan, Itachi. **Como assim, você prefere o Pain? Achamos que nós éramos os favoritos!** Ignore o White Zetsu, ele está com ciúme.** Não estou não!**

Tsuki no Kissus! :3


	17. Yume no Sora

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu, mas Shikasora é. A personalidade psicótica de Matsuri é somente um exagero do original, fique a vontade pra usar.

* * *

><p><em>Os sorrisos são coisas de nada, na verdade; porém, espalhados pelos caminhos da vida, o bem que fazem não tem preço.<em>

_Joseph Addison_

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Chibi V8 – Yume no Sora.<strong>

Ontem foi aniversário de uma menina do clã Hyuuga, Tsubasa. Tive de me arrastar pra ir, pois meus amigos estavam lá, e apesar do sono, eu ainda acho aquela menininha fofa.

Meu nome é Nara Shikasora. Nome meio comprido, eu sei, mas o clã Nara sempre coloca um Shika antes do nome, e Okaa-san queria colocar o nome Sora, que significa "Céu". Isso não incomoda, já que todos se acostumaram a me chamar de Sora ou Sora-chan. Problemático.

Minha okaa-san, Temari é o nome dela, é de Sunagakure, mas se mudou pra cá ao casar com meu otou-san, Nara Shikamaru.

Meus olhos são verdes, como Okaa-san, e o cabelo é parecido com o dela, loiro, mas ao invés de prender em quatro "chuquinhas", prefiro só prender em duas, formando marias-chiquinhas. É menos problemático e gasta menos tempo.

Na festa de Tsubasa, muita gente foi pega pelos pais guardando doces da festa, menos eu, Faye, Asuka, Koichi, Choukurai e Jun. Dá pra acreditar? E todos, menos a gente, é claro, se ferraram.

O pior é que agora que estão todos de castigo, fica problemático as reuniões. É duro…

De repente, tudo começou a escurecer, provavelmente caí no sono. Tive certeza quando vi todos os fundadores, com cerca de seis anos. Uau, os gritos finos quase me deixavam surda, mesmo em sonho!

Na hora, todo mundo estava me arrastando pra brincar, eu estava cheia de sono. Me lembro desse dia. Os adultos ficavam conversando, estávamos no parque Hyuuga Hinata, e foi tão legal! Foi uma semana antes de ficarmos super preocupados com os irmãos UchiHaru, que ainda não haviam ganhado sharingan. Eles nem sabiam que Sai não era pai biológico deles.

Na hora, apareceu um gafanhoto enorme, e os gritos agudos aumentaram. Aí Koi, que era bem corajoso na época pegou uma pedra e o afugentou.

- Koi-kun, e se for um primo do Tai-chan? - Todos riram. Akane era fofa, e chamava todo mundo que conhecia (e não só a gente) por apelidos carinhosos.

- Mas eu tinha que defendê-la, hime-chan! E defender a Jun-chan, a Hikari-chan, a Sora-chan, a Rei-chan e os meninos também!

- Ei, a gente sabe se defender! - Meu primo reclamou. Koi queria proteger todo mundo, e sempre dava a entender que os outros eram princesas indefesas, até os meninos! Era engraçado.

- Sabem não. E querem saber? Quando eu crescer, vou ser da AMBU, e vou ajudar todo mundo, as himes, os civis, todos mesmo!

E todos começaram a fazer montinho nele, pra ele deixar de ser metido. Foi divertido, pena que nunca mais pudemos fazer isso nele. Por quê? Falta de pretexto. Não tem graça fazer montinho em alguém de tão baixa autoestima.

Os gritos aumentaram, e percebi que não faziam parte do sonho. Quando abri meus olhos, estava na minha frente o sensei, com uma cara não muito boa.

- Minha aula é tão chata assim, Nara Shikasora? - Cara, quando chamam meu nome completo (que já não é muito pequeno), é que estou ferrada. Que pergunta ele vai fazer? - Poderia me responder o que é um Hijutsu?

Sério que ele perguntou isso? Hmm, achei que seria mais difícil.

- Hijutsu são jutsus secretos passados de geração a geração, apenas para um grupo ou clã. Quase todos os clãs tem isso, menos, que eu saiba, o clã Uzumaki e o Haruno.

Ele pareceu satisfeito e voltou a dar aula. Hikari me mandou um bilhetinho:

_"É verdade que o clã Uzumaki não tem Hijutsu? :( "_

Escrevi de volta:

_"Não sei, apenas nunca ouvi falar. Você sabe se tem?"_

Ela não respondeu, talvez por não saber de nenhum.

A aula acabou e fomos todos pra casa. Taichi se ofereceu pra me carregar até Nara, e aceitei. Deu pra tirar um cochilinho nas costas dele…

Quando cheguei, Otou-san estava lá, mas Okaa-san tinha saído em missão e ainda não voltou. Ele me olhou curioso, mas deve ter achado problemático perguntar algo. Resolvi explicar antes de qualquer mal-entendido.

- Ele se ofereceu pra me carregar. Okaa-san deixou algo pra comer?

- Sua obaa-chan deixou um bolo de laranja.

- Arigatou. - E fui até a cozinha onde tinha um bolo ainda inteiro. Se bem conheço meu otou-san, ele deve ter ficado com preguiça de buscar. Peguei um prato e um pedaço pra cada um, e fui a varanda, onde ele estava e estendi um prato. Ele pegou, e eu sentei numa cadeira ali perto.

Parece tão nostálgico… Desde pequena, eu vejo otou-san fumando, mas ele nunca me disse o porquê. Okaa-san disse que quando o conheceu, ele não fumava, mas não falou mais nada.

Me levantei de repente, e me despedi, dizendo que ia onde estava o aniki. Não, não tenho um irmão mais velho, apenas chamo assim Sarutobi Rei, o xará de uma certa fundadora.

Cheguei na casa dele, onde também estava Hokuto. Tenho a impressão que essa amizade está muito colorida pro meu gosto… Ele nem passa mais em casa, como passava antes! Só tem tempo pra treinar, e com ela.

Hoje, ele prendeu o cabelo preto num rabo de cavalo bem alto, e está usando aquela roupa estranha que Kurenai-san, a mãe dele, usa, que parece papel higiênico pintado de vermelho nas bordas.

- Aniki? - Chamei baixinho, mas ainda assim, ele me ouviu. Deu um sorriso, pulou da varanda de sua casa e me abraçou.

- Sora-chan! Que saudade, nem dá tempo pra te ver! Acredita que temos prova essa semana toda? - Ele sempre está ocupado, não disse? Se não sou eu, só nos veríamos quando ele virasse AMBU.

- Aniki, tenho uma pergunta.

- Diga. - Ele ficou bem animado mesmo. Hokuto nos olhou com aquela cara estranha dos pré-adolescentes, que acha fofo qualquer coisa, no caso, a nossa relação fraternal. Às vezes, tenho medo dessa garota…

- Por que Otou-san fuma tanto?

Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso, e riu.

- Eu também fiz essa pergunta na sua idade, mas pra okaa-san. E foi algo mais pra "Por que Shikamaru-san fuma que nem chaminé?". Parece que meu otou-san fumava, e quando ele morreu, o tio começou a fumar.

- Ahh, entendi. Tenho que ir, aniki, boa sorte nos treinos. - Me despedi, e já ia embora, quando ele me chamou novamente e apontou pra Hokuto. Fui até onde ela estava. - Tchau, Hokuto-san.

- Tchau, chibi! - Fiz uma cara feia pelo apelido tosco. - Que fofa, parece Kirino de Ore no Imouto!

- Quem?

- Nada de falar desses light novels estranhos que você vê, Hokuto. - Aniki reclamou, incomodado.

- Ué, você pareceu gostar de Bokusatsu Tenshi… - Hokuto comentou.

- Mas ainda acho violento, e Sora-chan é muito nova pra tanto sangue. - O que eles tem visto que é tão violento assim? Vou virar shinobi, não é como se eu tivesse hemofobia. Peraí, o aniki está corado? - E tem muito apelo sexual, você mesma não deveria assistir essas coisas.

- Com quem acha que está falando? Só vejo ecchi, e o meu otou-san, que vê hentai puro?

- Hentai é menos pesado que Bokusatsu Tenshi, que tem guro!

- Tenho que ir! - E fui embora. Kami, o que eles tem visto? Fiquei até assustada! E o que é ecchi, hentai e guro? Mistério que não quero solucionar nem tão cedo…

* * *

><p>Aniversário de Inohana seria uma complicação se os pais dele não tivessem decidido que fosse um ano em Konoha, e outro em Suna. Lá tem o pai, os primos e alguns amigos, aqui tem eu, os avós e os amigos. Complicado é eufemismo. Só quero ver quando fizer quinze anos.<p>

Logo que ele chegou, eu acordei. Ficamos esperando eles chegarem na entrada, e Inohana me deu um abraço apertado.

- Sora-chan! Que saudade!

- Omedetou, Hana-chan. - Disse segurando meu mal humor matinal.

- Oh, arigatou, você é tão legal, prima! - E me abraçou de novo. Já comentei sobre a voz fina dele? Sério, quando menino é novinho, tem uma voz fina que faz qualquer um duvidar que é mesmo um menino.

Bem, Inohana já tem um cabelo meio comprido, parecido com o da mãe dele, e a dúvida aumenta. Por via das dúvidas (gomen pela repetição!), vou mantê-lo longe de Hokuto, que é capaz de travestí-lo.

- Ô, prima, pode me ajudar? - Ele me chamou, meio receoso.

- Claro, no quê? - Fiquei curiosa.

- Sabe daquela mulher estranha, que trabalha pro meu otou-san?

- A Matsuri-san, o que foi?

- Ela veio hoje. - Eu praticamente acordei, tamanha a expressão de medo, do meu primo.

- Já sei, reunião do Konoha Chibi sobre como distraí-la para que ela não chegue muito perto de você.

- Hai! - Ele continuou com a voz sofrida. Olhei para a entrada, e perto dos meus tios, estava _ela._

De cabelos castanhos bem curtos e olhos escuros, Matsuri era um pouco mais nova que nossos pais. Pelo que pudemos descobrir sondando minha okaa-san, ela tinha um fixação por meu tio, até alguns anos depois de Hana-chan ter nascido. Quando ele fez dois anos, ela passou a agir como se fosse mãe dele, mas superprotetora.

Isso, é claro, assusta meu primo, que está mais para uma borboleta livre, leve e solta, do que um pássaro preso numa gaiola com água e comida.

Peguei um walk - talk do meu bolso e deixei uma mensagem:

- Reunião de emergência no QG, agora! Assunto: Tanabata.

Tanabata é como nos referímos por mensagem à Matsuri. Guardei o walk - talk e nos despedímos rapidamente de quem estava ali, dizendo que estaríamos em Nara.

Logo o QG ficou cheio.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki:<strong> Desculpem pela demora, acreditam que só terminei de escrever essa tarde? No outro fim de semana, passei fora de casa, sem nem um computadorzinho, e nem tempo. Essa semana inteira fiquei sem tempo, porque minha mãe tirou folga pra fazer tudo que tinha pra fazer, principalmente comigo. Médico, estudo, atividade extra... Não tinha tempo nem pra escrever uma linha.

**Zetsu:** Respondendo a review de Teh-chan, _fica vermelho_ Arigatou pelo carinho. **É bom mesmo!** Pare com isso, White Zetsu, quanto ciúme!** Já disse que não é ciúme!** É o quê, então? **...**

**Tsuki:**_ ignorando_ Quando comecei essa fic, Itachi ainda não tinha ressucitado, nem Kishimoto tinha começado a revolução zumbi, então quando vi, tive de deixá-lo morto. Talvez seja só por enquanto, por que do jeito que os gêmeos são, passariam a te idolatrar e ignorar Sasuke, e não é esse o rumo que quero. Bem, mais ou menos. Quando os dois se darem bem com o pai, posso dar um jeito de te ressucitar com o Kishimoto no Jutsu. _Faz um sorriso "inocente"_ Realmente, seria ótimo uma companhia, ultimamente a noite está tão fria...

**Zetsu:** Tsuki, pare de fazer isso, pode ter crianças lendo**, e não quero estar aqui se uma mãe reclamar.**

**Tsuki:** Vocês não estavam brigando? Bem, Akane e Koi estão aqui hoje também.

**Akane:** Sério que sou a favorita do Tio Itachi? Você ouviu, Koi-kun? _animada_

**Koi:** Isso é muito legal, Akane! _sorriso feliz_

**Akane:** Eu até treinaria contigo, Tio Itachi, mas eu vou ter que me separar do Koi?_ puppy-eyes_ Diz que não!

**Tsuki:** Realmente, separar os gêmeos UchiHaru é mais que complicado. Kissu, Teh-chan e Itachi!

**Zetsu:** Beijos pra você também, Teh-chan. **E é bom mesmo que sejamos seus preferidos, temos tão poucas fãs, a maioria das autoras que escreve sobre Akatsuki, ou ignora nossa existência, ou nos deixa fedidos. Eu não sou fedido, toda vez que me alimento tomo banho e...**

**Tsuki:** Bye!

Tsuki no Kissus! :3


	18. O níver de Inohana

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, mas Inohana e seus primos são.**

* * *

><p><em>Para quê viver, se não para tornar a vida menos difícil aos outros?<em>

_George Eliot_

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Chibi V8 - Inohana<strong>

Estamos no QG do Konoha Chibi, discutindo como distrair Matsuri, ex-aluna do meu tou-san. Ano passado, derrubávamos coisas nela, a obrigando a trocar de roupa apenas por me ver.

Deu certo e foi muito engraçado, mas se fizermos de novo, ela vai perceber, né?

Meu nome é Inohana, o pessoal de Konoha me chama de Yamanaka ou filho do Kazekage, e quem é de Suna me chama de Sabaku no Inohana ou, de novo, filho do Kazekage. Prefiro apenas meu apelido, Hana, Hana-chan, que é tão lindo quanto eu mesmo.

Se perguntar aos meus amigos, eles vão dizer que sou metido. Não sou, apenas sei que sou kawaii!

Tenho olhos verdes, como meu tou-san, e cabelo loiro meio comprido, como minha kaa-san. Meus olhos são rodeados por algo que parece olheira, desde que nasci, e meus primos me chamam "carinhosamente" de Pandinha. Mas só quando não tem adultos por perto, aqueles sacanas…

Felizmente, tenho minha prima, Sora-chan, que apesar de Yandere e preguiçosa, é muito boazinha pra mim. Por que Yandere? Bem, ela sempre parece sossegada pra todos, mas se tirar a paciência, o melhor a fazer é uma viagem relâmpago a Suna. Poucos já viram a Ira Loira, menos ainda sobreviveu pra contar história, como eu. Sou um sobrevivente! Sempre quis gritar isso, mas dá uma vergonha… (risos)

- E então, Hana, gostou da ideia?

Não tenho a menor ideia do que eles estão falando, mas…

- Hai! - Sorri como se tivesse ouvido.

- Ótimo, então eu, você e Taichi vamos cuidar disso. Como estamos fazendo isso pra te ajudar, você que carrega até a hora chegar. - E me jogou alguns pacotinhos. De acordo com a embalagem, são laxantes. O que será isso?

- Vocês não vão fazer isso. - A nossa babá, ao menos a minha quando estou em Konoha, disse com voz autoritária. Sério, quase sujei minhas calças, nem tinha percebido que ele estava ali!

Akane já era acostumada a enfrentar adultos, entrou na frente da gente e disse:

- Doushite?

E não foi só isso. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, franziu a testa e ficou pronta pra ativar o sharingan. Uchiha-san a olhava como se ela não estivesse ameaçadora.

- Além de eu ser _babá_ de vocês, sou adulto e estou mandando. Sei que Matsuri é uma ninja forte, e perceberia um purgante.

- Que mentira, Inuko já testou uma vez nela, e todos pensaram que ela comeu algo estragado.

Lembrei! Lembrei o que é laxante! É o mesmo que purgante, que faz a pessoa precisar ir ao banheiro, ou quase ter uma diarréia! Preciso de um dicionário de sinônimos, vou pedir pra Sora-chan.

- Ainda assim, - Sasuke-san insistiu - não é certo.

- Quer dizer que... Vou ter de aguentar Matsuri pela festa inteira?

No começo, foram apenas soluços, mas logo chorei com todas as forças dos meus pulmões. Bem, okaa-san falou que chorei muito quando nasci, e que eu tinha pulmões bem fortes, é claro que consigo chorar como um recém-nascido.

Uchiha-san fez uma cara de "O que faço agora?". Sinceramente, como Naruto-san realmente deixou que um cara tão...

- Leigo. - Sora-chan disse, como se completasse meus pensamentos, enquanto via o adulto que estava nervoso com minha reação.

Leigo! Isso! Um cara tão leigo para cuidar de crianças? Tá, o que é leigo?

Uchiha-san não devia ter paciência com choro, pois logo desistiu:

- Está bem, façam o que quiserem. Só digam que eu tinha ido ao banheiro quando pensaram nisso.

E bufou. Assustador.

Mas, viva! Matsuri terá um dia de rei, como diz Inuko-kun: no troninho. Eu nunca entendi esse negócio de troninho... Parei de chorar, e nos preparamos.

* * *

><p>Já estou na festa, me mantendo próximo aos meus amigos e longe da mulher estranha. Todos haviam me felicitado, e quando eu chegar a Suna, meus outros primos fariam o mesmo. E meu tio também, Tio Kankurou está cuidando de Suna, ele sempre faz isso quando meu aniversário é aqui. É raro Otou-san sair de Suna por algo mais pessoal, costuma ser reuniões com os Kages ou algo assim.<p>

Eu já estava cansado de me esconder, e minha prima percebeu isso, fazendo o sinal de que já poderíamos começar o plano. Banzai!

O escolhido para colocar o laxante foi Taichi, por duas razões: já estava acostumado a levar bronca, e seus insetos conseguiriam fazer isso muito discretamente. E porque ele é meu amigo, mas isso está claro, né?

Os insetos pousaram próximo ao copo de Matsuri. Estavam muito próximos...

Sabe, às vezes concordo com meu amigo, as pessoas deviam respeitar mais os insetos, e evitar matá-los. Um plano pode dar errado quando ninguém tem pena de um inseto que só estava andando perto do prato.

O que aconteceu? Matsuri o matou, talvez achando que era somente um inseto qualquer, talvez um mosquito.

Taichi pode não ser o melhor dos Aburame, mas é muito apegado com cada um de seus insetos kikai.

- Emi-chan! - Ele saiu correndo. Sim, os insetos dele têm nome de menina! Tem um chamado Kagome. - Sua assassina, como pode fazer isso com Emi-chan!

Caramba, meu amigo estava chorando! E ele só chora assim pelos insetos dele. Mesmo com Matsuri ali, vou ter de ir lá para consolá-lo.

Corri até ele, sendo acompanhado de Sora-chan, que deve ter pensado o mesmo que eu. A mulher assustadora tentava se desculpar, dizendo que não havia percebido que era um dos insetos de meu amigo, mas ele chorava rios de lágrimas.

- Calma, Taichi, a gente pode fazer o enterro, okay? - Tentei acalmá-lo. - Viu o que fez, matou a Emi!

- Emi-chan!

Então os pais de Taichi, Shino-san e Tomoyo-san, apareceram lá e o levaram pra casa com os restos mortais. O enterro vai ser amanhã, ele me avisou antes de sair.

O resto da festa seguiu normalmente, apesar de termos ficado tristes com a morte de Emi. Fiquei meio desanimado, e perceberam isso. Mais tarde, fui olhar o céu, estranho que Sora-chan acha tanta graça num céu com nuvens. Prefiro estrelas.

Hikari se aproximou com um caixinha de presente azul com fita verde. Ela parecia meio receosa.

- Hana-chan?

- Hai?

- Etto, eu sei que você me odeia, mas eu queria te dar seu presente. - E me estendeu a caixa azul, que peguei ainda olhando pra ela com estranheza.

Abri e encontrei um pingente, uma pedrinha azul bem bonita e meio transparente. Isso parecia ter sido meio caro, e pensei em recusar. Mas ela parecia tanto querer me agradar que não fui capaz nem de dizer que aquilo era muito caro.

- Omedetou, Hana-chan! - Ela sorriu e me beijou na bochecha. Fiquei com vergonha.

- Arigatou... - Falei baixinho.

Ela saiu correndo e me puxando. Não sei como não desloquei meu braço, sério. Chegamos onde estavam nossos amigos de novo, que perguntaram:

- Como está?

- Daijoubu.

E Asuka pareceu se lembrar de algo, e perguntou:

- Hana-chan, porque sua kaa-san desmaiou naquela páscoa?

- Ah, ela tá grávida da minha imouto-chan...

Ela pareceu bem feliz, algo me diz que apostaram algo na minha ausência... Nada a comentar.

- Minha imouto vai se chamar Sawa, eu que dei a ideia! - Continuei a contar, todos me parabenizaram. Um dia, Sawa-chan será do Suna Chibi, que já estou formando faz um tempo com meus primos.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, fui ao enterro de Emi, no bairro dos Aburame, e todos os Chibis estavam lá. Depois, fui para Suna.<p>

Algo assustador aconteceu, Matsuri-san se sentou do meu lado! Foram as horas mais torturantes de minha vida, ela me abraçou várias vezes, e senti minhas costas estalarem muito. Queria que Sora-chan estivesse aqui, ela teria sentado do meu lado e impedido que uma aku no onna sentasse aqui.

Segurei o pingente que Hikari me deu com força, até que okaa-san percebeu e perguntou o que era.

Fiquei com vergonha de mostrar, mas ela era minha okaa-san, não é? E ela achou kawaii da parte de Hikari, me dar algo que parecia tão caro. Otou-san não comentou, mas sei que ele estranhou minha reação. Eu estava com vergonha, e não com raiva da filha do Hokage. Se fosse ano passado, eu teria jogado fora, e não guardado no bolso.

Quando cheguei, cai na cama exausto, ainda com o pingente nas mãos.

* * *

><p><strong>Dicionário:<strong>

**Imouto: irmã mais nova.**

**Doushite: "Por quê?"**

**Daijoubu: "Está tudo bem"**

**Etto: Onomatopéia de hesitação.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zetsu:<strong> Tsuki tem andado ocupada, como podem ver, por isso demorou a escrever. Vocês sabem, final de ano. **E Teh-chan convenceu ela por PM a colocar mais três pirralhos pra atazanar, como se já não bastasse os Chibis.**

Yuki, dez anos, cabelos pretos soltos e compridos, olhos pretos, séria e calma. Um pouco severa com os próprios irmãos.

Suzu, sete anos, cabelos castanho preso em marias chiquinhas, olhos castanhos (a cara da mãe). Uma peste em forma de gente que vive levando bronca. A caçula.

Yukia, nove anos. Cabelo preto preso num rabo de cavalo baixo, olhos pretos. O irmão do meio, meio peste, meio sério. Só avisando que o significado de Yukia é diferente do de Yuki.

**Zetsu:** Respondendo Teh-chan, de acordo com a Wikipedia, Guro é uma vila de Moçambique (momento cultura), mas ela escreveu se referindo a um gênero de anime e mangá, que é tão violento que nem é seinen. Gantz é um do gênero, e normalmente tem muito sangue. **Tsuki até me emprestou um mangá desse.**

**Yukia: **Koi e Akane já estão fazendo as malas, mas nosso tio ainda não sabe. Eles disseram que queriam fazer surpresa. Já vamos levar os primos, Otou-san.

**Yuki:** Okaa-san disse que colocou a parte do pingente de Hikari na fic pra aliviar a barra dela, já que demorou tanto pra postar.

**Suzu:** É, okaa-san tem tido problemas na escola pra manter as notas altas, e por isso não vai ser mais uma vez por semana, mas ela promete que vai ser de duas em duas semanas, então nenhum leitor morrerá de abstinência, menos os leitores fantasmas, que já estão mortos mesmo. :D

**Yukia:** Piadinha horrível, imoto-chan.

**Zetsu: **Na próxima, Tsuki aparecerá.** Enquanto isso, nós curtimos nossas férias dela brincando de babá, que horror!**

**Suzu:** ... Você nos ama, admita.

**Yuki:** Deixe eles em paz, Suzu, temos que terminar.

**Todos:** Comentem!

Tsuki no Kissus! :3


	19. Especial de Halloween

**Disclaimer: Todos eles são meus, mas apesar de eu já ter tido o console, nem a Nintendo me pertence, nem Mario Bros.**

* * *

><p><em>Tempos Conturbados: <em>_A quem recorreria eu numa emergência, se não a você?_

_Helen Exley_

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Chibi V8 - Especial de Halloween (super atrasado)<strong>

Dias após a festa de Inohana, os meninos logo ficaram com tédio. Tava tudo um marasmo completo, só provas e testes na Academia, Sasuke não saindo da cola deles, para desgosto dos gêmeos UchiHaru, etc.

Nesse clima, Koi e seu melhor amigo, Choukurai, ou simplesmente Kurai, tiveram a brilhante ideia de comprar um jogo novo de Nintendo 64. Naquela tarde, todos jogariam na casa de Sasuke, que já estava parecendo uma creche, preparada para a ocasião.

Um grupo nômade de vendedores de jogos passou por Konoha, pretendendo passar a semana no lugar. Dois do grupo eram um casal de seus quarenta anos, muito trabalhadores. Eles deixaram os dois meninos olhando os cartuchos, que não se decidiam qual seria o jogo que levariam:

- Que tal esse?

- Não, esse é difícil, esse é mais fácil!

- Mas é de bebê!

- Então este aqui?

E levaram um susto quando uma mão gelada tocou nos ombros deles.

- Calma! - Um garotinho pálido, mas parecido com o casal de vendedores, era o dono da tal mão. Ele tinha cabelos e olhos pretos, o que aumentava a palidez e assustava qualquer um.

- Caramba, você surgiu do nada! - Kurai reclamou, enquanto ofegava de susto.

- Gomen nasai, não queria assustar os clientes de meus pais.

- Seus pais? Você é filho daquele casal? - Os olhos de Koi brilharam, imagine, aquele garoto estranho podia jogar o que quisesse! A não ser que o jogo fosse comprado, óbvio.

- Hai. Olha, se estão em dúvida, porque não levam este aqui? - Nas mãos do menino, um cartucho de Super Mario 64 praticamente brilhava. Koi já foi colocando a mão no bolso pra pagar, quando o outro interrompeu. - Não, isso é só pra que testem. Caso gostem, é só pagar. Caso não gostem, podem devolver. Só testem, onegai.

Koi ficou muito animado, apesar de estranhar um pouco. Mas fazia sentido, o menino pálido era filho dos donos, podia emprestar um dos jogos. Kurai pensou o mesmo, mas aceitou mais rápido porque passaram quase duas horas procurando. e estava fazendo muito calor, talvez uns quarenta graus à sombra. Mal dava pra ficar fora de casa, e se suasse muito, teria de tomar banho e ficaria sem brincar com os amigos.

Os dois amigos se despediram do moreno. Quando estavam bem longe, o moreno deu um sorriso sádico e entrou na loja.

* * *

><p>Koi ia na frente, quase saltitando, enquanto puxava o braço de Kurai. O gordinho estava sendo praticamente arrastado, e isso começava a doer.<p>

- Koi, se acalma! Quer arrancar meu braço?

- Se der pra jogar com um só braço... - O garoto perguntou com um falso sorriso ingênuo, fazendo o outro se arrepiar. Depois caiu na risada. - Calma, se eu tirar seu braço sem querer, minha mãe resolve.

- Baka. - Kurai sussurrou, irritado.

Os dois chegaram à Mansão Uchiha Assombrada, ou como era mais conhecida após a chegada de Sasuke, Casa do Uchiha-teme (cortesia dos gêmeos UchiHaru).

Lá dentro, esperavam uma parte do grupo dos fundadores. Entre eles, somente Hikari, Koichi, Faye, Asuka e Hana (este por razões óbvias) não estavam lá. Eles se prepararam para jogar, colocando o cartucho no Nintendo.

Foi estranho. Primeiro o jogo demorou um tempão, deixando todo mundo irritado. Sasuke não estava nem aí, só lendo um pergaminho velho. Até que finalmente o jogo pegou. Mas estava estranho, apesar de bem feito, estava tudo em preto e branco.

- Eu vou matar esse garoto que deu um jogo quebrado pra você, Koi! - Akane ficou irritada.

O som estava meio mórbido, como se arrastando. Apesar disso, eles continuaram a jogar, até passar da primeira fase, aí as coisas ficaram estranhas mesmo.

Primeiro o som de uma panela se arrastando sozinha. Ignoraram, mas foi impossível não se assustar quando ela já estava na porta da cozinha, fácil de vê-la.

- Que bom que Hikari não veio hoje. - Jun disse, tentando não tremer.

A panela não mais se mexeu, Sasuke ativou o sharingan, mas não havia nenhum dos insetos de Taichi, não era genjutsu, nem nada. Estranhou.

Logo começaram os estalos no teto. As crianças olharam pra cima, mas não viram nada. Decidiram continuar a jogar. Quem jogava agora era Koi, que revezava com Rei.

Acabaram de chegar na quinta fase, quando ouviram algo arranhando as paredes. A filha de Rock Lee só teve chance de gritar ao ver o estado da parede. Ali estava escrito "Terminem rápido". O que seria pra terminar rápido? O jogo?

Aí eles olharam para a tela, onde além de verem o Mário do jogo acabando com uma tartaruga, viam um sorriso estranho sem rosto. Se arrepiaram, e os mais assustados tiveram sua face contorcida em horror.

Akane se levantou, e ao chegar perto da parede onde estava as palavras, sentiu um frio inesperado. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia assim, tanto que procurou Koi com os olhos, sua expressão de medo não era muito típica dela. O garoto chegou ali perto.

Sasuke viu a interação dos gêmeos, e se levantou pra olhar. Ao chegar perto das palavras em sua parede, gelou. Aquilo tinha cheiro de sangue seco.

Quem prestava atenção no jogo tremia de medo, ao ver o sorriso da tela aumentar conforme eles se assustavam.

- Isso não é um genjutsu. - O adulto sussurrou pra si mesmo.

- Onii-chan, ativa seu sharingan, vai... - A voz de Akane saiu muito baixa, enquanto ela tentava controlar seu medo.

Koi sabia que ela só o chamava de onii-chan quando estava com muito, muito medo, então realizou o pedido. Ao ativar sua kekkei genkai, encontrou a sala cheio de seres negros, de formas realmente horríveis. O que estava mais perto da televisão dava o sorriso que aparecia na televisão, apesar que sua cabeça era pequena demais para sua boca.

Apertou a mão de sua irmã com força, extremamente assustado. Ela percebeu, mas só pode apertar com mais força. Assim, surgiu na frente dos dois a falecida matriarca Uchiha. Akane gritou agudo, e o adulto se virou para os dois, somente pra ver o fantasma de sua mãe e quase desmaiar. Ao invés disso, suas pernas perderam a força e ele levou um tombo.

As crianças ouviram, mas não tiveram coragem para olhar.

A menina de cabelo rosado tremia ao ver sua obaa-chan com sangue em seu corpo, e flutuando. Além do famoso frio que chegou à sua espinha.

-Ativa o sharingan, onee-chan! - O garoto não queria que sua irmã visse aquelas coisas, mas era a única forma de ela ver a avó de uma forma menos trágica.

Ela ativou, e viu não somente Mikoto da forma que ela viu numa foto do "Otou-teme", mas também os seres estranhos em todos os lugares da sala. A panela começara a se mexer de novo, empurrada por um braço, ou coisa parecida.

- Obaa-chan, o que é isso? - O menino perguntou, já que a irmã ainda não tinha se recuperado do choque de ver um ser com uma mão no lugar da cabeça. O bicho tinha duas cabeças no lugar das mãos, que babavam algo viscoso.

- Isso são akumas, querido. Eles vão ficar aí enquanto o jogo de vocês não ser terminado.

- Mas como essas coisas vieram parar aqui?

- Por causa do jogo. Alguém colocou algo no cartucho, e isso atrai akumas, mais ainda quando ligado na energia elétrica. Vocês devem terminar o jogo rápido, ou não se livrarão deles. - Sasuke olhava a conversa estranha entre o garoto e Mikoto, sem entender o que seriam esses Akumas. Koi fez uma expressão que ele nunca havia visto no menino desde que chegou, de coragem, e chutou o nada perto da panela, que já estava bem perto das outras crianças. Na verdade, o akuma-braço. E depois chutou a panela para a cozinha, com muita força, tudo sem soltar a mão da irmã.

Após isso, tomou o controle de Rei, e apertou os botões com uma velocidade incrível, terminando enfim a penúltima fase. Akane segurava o braço dele, visivelmente com medo, segurando suas lágrimas, enquanto olhava o irmão ranger os dentes tamanha sua concentração. Os outros ao seu redor olhavam com admiração ele passar por todos os inimigos sem perder uma única vida. Nota: estava na última fase.

Agora, enfrentaria o Bowser, e Akane olhou para os lados, percebendo que os Akumas olhavam surpreendidos para a habilidade de seu irmão. Reuniu a coragem que sobrou e mostrou a língua.

- Vai, Koi-kun! - Jun gritou. Os outros começaram a torcer também, até Kurai, que antes estava muito ocupado roendo suas próprias unhas de tanto medo que tinha.

O pequeno Uchiha segurava o controle com força, e apertava os botões com fúria. Sasuke olhou pra sua mãe, que olhava o neto com orgulho, e depois para o filho.

- Sasu-chan, essas crianças são especiais. Todas elas. Por isso, proteja-as de Madara e de qualquer outro ser que quiser as almas delas. - E desapareceu no ar.

Koi deu o último ataque em Bowser, e venceu. Nesse momento, os akumas negros deram um grito agudo, ouvido por todos da sala, e desapareceram enfim.

- Conseguimos! - Eles gritaram, rindo felizes e se abraçando. O adulto se permitiu um sorriso.

* * *

><p>Mais tarde, quando arrumaram tudo, eles foram devolver o jogo de Nintendo que os fez passarem o maior susto. Os donos da loja estavam quase fechando quando viram o grupo.<p>

- Ojii-san, esse jogo que o filho de vocês nos emprestou foi horrível! - Akane reclamou. - Aconteceu um monte de coisa estranha!

O casal se olhou assustado.

- Você disse que o nosso filho...?

- Ele emprestou esse jogo! - A menina deu o cartucho na mão do velho, que ficou muito pálido.

- Não tem como ele ter feito isso... - A senhora sussurrou, de olhos arregalados.

- E porque não? - Kurai se meteu, estranhando a reação dos dois.

- É que... Nosso filho... Ele...

- Já morreu. - O velho completou, ao ver que sua esposa não conseguiria dizer nada.

O grupo se arrepiou, ainda mais ao ouvirem um leve riso infantil sem dono.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki:<strong> _ajoelhada_ Gomen nasai, minna! Eu realmente demorei muito, mas estou tendo problemas no meu colégio, com as minhas notas!

**Zetsu:**** Irresponsável...**

**Tsuki: **Urusai! (cale a boca) Isso é culpa dos trabalhos de escola, tem coisa mais chata? Eles não têm a mínima paciência, não importa o que seja, os senseis ficam gritando com a gente, somente porque minha sala é uma das piores.

**Yukia:** Okaa-sama, Teh-sama mandou uma review.

**Tsuki:** Ah, arigatou, Kia-chan. _abre o envelope_ Ahn, Itachi-kun, porque você quer me matar às vezes? Não entendi.

**Zetsu: Porque você é uma peste?**

**Tsuki:** Não, né? Pelo menos eu acho. Ah, os três foram feitos com muito amor.

**Yuki:** E um programa do DA.

**Tsuki:** Exato, Yuki-chan. E... TEH-CHAN! Achei que tinha me abandonado! _chorando_

**Yuki:** É verdade, ela nem tinha certeza se postava o capítulo do aniversário de Inohana ou não. Mas ela te perdoa.

**Zetsu:**** White Zetsu, por que não responde a pergunta da** **Teh-chan?_ sorriso sacana_** Etto, Teh-chan, acho que o Pain ficaria com ciúme demais.** Não que eu tenha medo dele, **mas isso seria meio mau demais da minha parte.

**Tsuki:** É, e não sei nomear a mistura que sairia. De acordo com Harry Potter, já que o Zetsu é um homem planta (ou seja, um híbrido ou mestiço), e teria filhos com uma humana normal, as crianças sairiam como humanas normais, mas isso é Naruto, aí fica complicado.

**Suzu: **Ou seja, a pirralhada poderia nascer tudo gêmeo, mas pode nascer tipo o Zetsu, com uma dupla-personalidade enorme. Prefiro gêmeos, são mais kawaii. E daria mais trabalho ao Ze-baka, o que seria engraçado. :D

**Yuki:** Suzu, se desculpe.

**Suzu: **Não!

**Tsuki: **Elas me dão tanto orgulho! _ignorando a mais velha e a caçula se matando aos fundos_

**Yukia:** Onee-san! Imouto! Parem! _ ignorado pelas irmãs_ Ah, fala sério. _tenta apartar, mas é puxado para a briga._

**Zetsu: **Eu posso pensar um pouco na sua oferta, Teh-chan? _bochechas coradas__  
><em>

**Tsuki:** Ah, caso já tenha lido e não tenha ficado muito assustador esse capítulo, entre no Youtube e coloque isto no final do link: watch ? feature = fvwp & v= 9b - aVDy6Jf Q&NR = 1 (apague os espaços, onegai). Só a música já é meio assustadora, mas leia com ela que vai dar um clima melhor ao capítulo. Caso tenha achado assustador, se colocar essa música, só conseguirá "fazer nas calças", o que acho que ninguém quer. _ainda ignorando a briga dos três ao fundo_

Tsuki no Kissus! :3


	20. Inohana em Suna

**Disclaimer: Naruto é meu! _numa camisa de força_**

* * *

><p><em>Só o amor é capaz de unir os seres de forma a completá-los e a realizá-los, pois só ele os eleva e cria laços através do que neles é mais profundo.<em>

Pierre Teilhard de Chardin

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Chibi V8 - Inohana em Suna<strong>

Sabem, por sorte, minha kaa-san andou percebendo como Matsuri-san é do mal, por estar mais tempo em casa. Não, ela não passava os dias comprando roupa, na verdade, ela supervisionava obras, visitava os orfanatos e asilos para velhinhos, coisa que qualquer esposa de um kage com apenas um filho pode fazer. Por isso, Hinata-sama não pode, já que tem gêmeos, e um deles vale por dois.

Bem, como Okaa-san está grávida, ela fica mais tempo comigo, e apesar que eu posso perder um pouco da atenção quando Sawa-chan nascer, é muito bom ter minha kaa-san perto de mim, já que além de ela brincar comigo um pouco, também me livra um pouco de ter certa "aku no onna" por perto.

Enquanto estou em Suna, estudo muito, mas também me divirto com meus primos. Eles normalmente são legais, mas sou mais próximo de um que tem a minha idade, o Inuko. Ele acabou de me chamar pra brincar.

- Vamos, meus onii-chan estão com os amigos deles em casa, e eu tô no tédio. Onegai! - Digamos que ele é um tipo de garoto que qualquer um pode chamar de kawaii. Ainda mais quando ele faz esse bico, e os olhos dele brilham pidões.

- Hai, hai, eu vou, Shota-kun.

- Eu não sou shota! - Ele reclamou. E ainda diz que não é, com essa cara shota.

- Hai, Shota-kun.

Continuamos a brigar pelo resto do caminho até a casa dele. É, era verdade, a casa estava cheio de meninos mais velhos que nós. Inuko tem oito anos, como eu, o irmão do meio tem nove, e o mais velho tem dez. Apesar disso, eles são extremamente parecidos, só diferencio um pouco pelo penteado,pela altura e pela personalidade, já que os três tem olhos verdes e cabelo castanho.

Vi Yuuji saindo com mais uns quatro garotos. Ele tem cabelo arrepiado, parece que levou um choque, mas é somente o gel dele. No caso do meu primo mais próximo, é espetado pra todo lado. O mais velho tem o cabelo escorrido, se eu não me engano, puxou à kaa-san deles, sempre coberto por um capuz de gatinho parecido com o que meu tio usava antigamente.

Fui puxado pra dentro, e encontrei Yuuko sentado e estudando. Ele é sempre meio sério, muito inteligente e calmo, e suporta mais a gente do que Yuuji, o pavio-curto da família.

- Shota-kun, Panda, façam silêncio quando brincarem.

- O apelido de Shota pega, hein? - Ri, ignorando que me chamaram de panda. De novo!

- Urusai! - Meu priminho me deu um tapa que doeu. Dei outro nele. Logo estávamos numa guerra de tapas, de vida ou morte!

- Parem com isso! - Yuuko usou toda a sua moral pra nos despachar para o quarto. Peguei os action figures de shinobi, e peguei meu favorito. Era um de cabelo loiro, que representava o Yondaime Hokage. Ouvi falar que ele era chamado de Raio Dourado, e morreu selando a Kyuubi no Rokudaime. Não sei direito porque logo nele, só sei que isso, mais tarde, deu poder ao Hokage atual para se tornar, bem, Hokage. Ainda perguntarei ao Otou-sama o motivo, e vou aproveitar pra pedir que coloquemos a cara dos Kazekages em algum lugar, nem que seja na parede da Academia.

Na nossa brincadeira, o Yondaime lutava com um cara de máscara laranja, conhecido como Tobi ou Madara. Não sei porque tanto nome, nem eu lembro o nome dos meus colegas, no máximo o apelido. Cara retardado às vezes, hein?

- Eu vou soltar a Kyuubi pra comer todo mundo! - Inuko gritou, tentando fazer uma risada do mal.

- E eu vou colocar a Kyuubi no futuro Rokudaime! E ele vai te torrar!

- Não, eu vou ganhar!

- Eu!

- Eu!

E logo os bonecos deixaram de lutar, enquanto rolávamos pelo chão distribuindo socos. Foi logo na parte mais legal que Yuuji apareceu pra ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Oh, puxaram a mim! Venham ver, minna!

Deixa eu explicar, meu primo do meio é muito bom de briga. Ele que ensinou a gente a se bater, e por um motivo desconhecido por mim, tem orgulho disso.

Yuuko veio até nosso quarto e separou a briga, já que Yuuji só apoiava.

- Parem de brigar, ou todo mundo vai pra fora.

Por uns minutos, a ordem deu certo. Até que os amigos do meu primo começaram a brigar, e todos fomos postos pra fora. Chutei a porta, com raiva. Caramba, como eu queria ser Sora-chan ou Akane às vezes!

Inuko veio comigo, e seu irmão e amigos foram pra outro lugar. Cheguei na frente da minha casa, ainda irritado, mas aí vi a Aku no Onna. Matsuri. Devo ter tacado pedra na lápide do primeiro Kazekage, só pode!

- Inohana, meu brinquedo de amar! - Nani? De onde ela tirou isso? - Tenho certeza de que quando crescer, vai ser um rapaz muito bonito!

Ela me abraçou forte, e em Inuko apenas fez um carinho. Sortudo! Ele segurou o riso, e o chutei.

- Itai! Hana, seu idiota, isso dói!

Como sempre, começamos a nos chutar, correr atrás um do outro, e aproveitamos pra fugir de Matsuri. Me joguei na areia, e meu primo sentou do meu lado.

- Conseguimos! Nos livramos dela! - Ele gritou, com uma cara shota.

- É... - Botei a mão no bolso, e sem querer, encontrei o pingente de pedra azul. Lembra um pouco os olhos de Hikari, que são perolados, mas um pouco azulados no meio, a cor fica mais nítida quando ela ativa o Byakugan.

- O que é isso, Panda-kun? - Ele olhou para a pedra. - Ganhou de aniversário?

- Hai. Hikari me deu.

- NANI? Ela te deu e você não jogou fora? Você tá drogado?

- Urusai, Shota!

- EU NÃO SOU SHOTA!

- É SIM!

- NÃO SOU!

- É SIM!

Nessas horas, tenho raiva do meu primo do meio. Se não fosse ele, não saberíamos brigar, e não ficaríamos batendo um no outro até quebrar alguma coisa, como o meu pulso e o nariz de Inuko.

- Itai! - Gemi, enquanto nos arrastávamos pra minha casa. Ao meu redor, algumas pessoas nos olhavam com indiferença, já acostumados com nossas brigas, e olutras ficavam escandalizadas, como os velhinhos, os turistas e os conselheiros.

Será que nosso estado estava tão ruim assim? Me olhei numa vitrino que nos refletia, agora, não somente as olheiras, mas a marca de soco enfeitava meu olho direito. Meus braços e pernas marcados por hematomas, meu pé torcido, meu pulso quebrado, sangue já seco nos cantos da minha boca... Uau, como fiquei tão ferrado? Inuko estava quase do mesmo jeito, mas a mão e o pé esquerdo eram os membros torcidos, e o nariz quebrado ainda jorrava sangue, rendendo uns olhares estranhos de umas meninas mais velhas, não me pergunte o motivo.

Dei uma rápida olhada em casa, pra saber se Matsuri estava ali dentro. Graças à Kami-sama, ela não estava, e entramos. Bem, a Aku no Onna, podia não estar, mas Otou-san, Yuuko, Yuuji e tio Kankurou estavam. Os adultos nos receberam com olhares chocados, e meus primos com indiferença, já que eles vêem isso quase todos os dias.

- Vocês caíram de um penhasco? - Meu tio perguntou, fazendo a gente rir, apesar da dor. Por isso, Inuko se engasgou com o sangue, que entrou pelo lado errado.

- Okaa-sama, conserta a gente? - Pedi, fazendo bico e tentando fazer com que ela não resistisse a um pedido tão kawaii como o meu.

Ela suspirou e começou a consertar Inuko primeiro.

- Por que vocês dois brigaram? - Otou-san perguntou.

- Porque ele é um idiota. - Dissemos em uníssono, e rimos por isso.

Eles sorriram, e depois de curar meu primo, Okaa-san me curou. Depois do jantar, os meus primos e meu tio foram pra casa.

Deitei na minha cama, colocando o pingente que ganhei de Hikari num cordão prateado. Por algum motivo, eu gostei de ela ter me dado um presente esse ano, talvez não tenha mais tanta raiva dela quanto no ano passado.

Dormi rápido, e com um sorriso no rosto. Cama confortável...

* * *

><p>Dia de Academia. Se okaa-san me perguntasse, eu diria que é um mar de rosas. Se meus primos me perguntassem, eu diria que é uma droga. Pra sobreviver lá, só sendo muito metido.<p>

- Olha, é o filho do Kazekage monstro!

- Será que ele é monstro também?

- É sim, a fruta não cai longe do pé!

Esses são o mais leve que aguento. Apesar de ficar triste, eu ignoro e tento agir como minha prima agiria. Não, eu não durmo, é claro que não. Eu apenas imito a Ira Loira, e todo o meu lado Yandere vem à tona.

- Monstro é sua mãe, com a ideia besta de te por no mundo. - E mostro meu sorriso mais sinistro, que os faz correrem. Bem, sobrou um. O que direi pra ele me deixar em paz? - E você, o que quer?

- Seu pai matou meu avô, quero uma indenização.

- Etto... - O que é uma indenização? Esse pessoal é burro? Usar palavras difíceis me complica. É probi, plobri, pobremático, acho. Qual é aquela palavra que tio Shikamaru usa, hein? Até que tenho uma ideia.

- Olha aqui sua indenização! - E me jogo nele, trocando socos e chutes. Não me lembrei que ele era dois anos mais velho que eu. Ouço um estalo, acho que quebrei o nariz dele.

- Monstro! - Aí não me segurei. Segurei-o pelos cabelos e bati contra o chão de pedra, abrindo uma ferida na testa. E foi assim até a sensei nos separar.

- Ele que começou! - Gritamos em uníssono.

- CHEGA! - Essa sensei me dá medo. - Não importa quem começou ou não, ou até se é filho do Kazekage ou não. - Nisso, ela olhou pra mim. - Os dois vão ficar depois da aula, limpando tudo e todo o estrago que fizeram. Os outros alunos estão liberados pra sujar o quanto quiserem.

- Eba! - Todos gritaram, até Inuko, que fuzilei com os olhos. Ele é o único de meus primos que estudam na minha sala, e o único que me trata bem além da sensei e de uma menina tímida a quem pede minha borracha emprestada todo dia. Ela disse que se ganhasse uma borracha, os valentões (também conhecidos como pessoas que me irritam todo santo dia de aula) tomariam dela.

Senti um leve toque de lápis no meu ombro. Era a menina tímida, e não, não sei o nome dela. Ela é fofa, pele negra, olhos rosados e cabelo castanho. Bochechas avermelhadas, como sempre. Passei a borracha disfarçadamente, e me foquei no pergaminho.

No final da aula, a menina tímida meio que me esperou, eu percebi. Enquanto arrumava e limpava a sala, troquei "elogios" com " meu querido colega". Aí quando terminamos, ele foi embora rapidamente.

- Yo! - Cumprimentei a menina tímida.

- Meu nome é Satsuki. - Ela disse baixinho. Acho que já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar, é kawaii. - Eu queria agradecer, pelas vezes que você me empresta a borracha e...

Macios. Era assim a sensação que senti sobre meus lábios de repente. Ela me beijou. Ai, caramba, ela me beijou! O que eu faço agora? Eu nunca beijei ninguém na boca, ferrou! Pousei minhas mãos nos ombros dela, até ela se separar, o rosto em vermelho vivo, e saiu correndo, sussurrando um "Arigatou". Eu devia estar no mesmo estado, ou pior.

Eu fui beijado! Senti uma coisa estranha, meu coração batia rapidamente, era estranho. Toquei de leve meus lábios, ainda podia sentir um pouco a maciez. Era bom...?

- Okaa-san! Okaa-san! - Chamei, quando cheguei em casa. Ela veio correndo assustada talvez pensando que meu estado estava pior que ontem.

- O que aconteceu? - Ela perguntou me vendo ainda inteiro.

- Okaa-san, uma menina me beijou, o que eu faço? - Despejei. Ela me olhou com assombro, e depois me pegou no colo, me girando até eu ficar tonto.

- Meu menino virou homem! Qual é o nome dela? Como ela é?

- Ela se chama Satsuki, e ela é legal, acho.

Okaa-san me fez repetir para Otou-san, que levantou o lugar onde deveria estar as sobrancelhas ao saber. Eu continuei rubro de vergonha, porque apesar de ter contado o que houve, ninguém me explicou como eu devia agir amanhã. E reclamei disso.

- Hana-chan, você deve tratar ela com carinho, mas não demais, senão ela vai te achar grudento. - Okaa-san explicou.

Pedi que não contassem pra ninguém. Se Matsuri soubesse, me encheria o saco. Se meu tio soubesse, contaria pra meus primos, que me encheriam por ter beijado primeiro que eles.

E bem, eu queria tratar Satsuki-hime bem, não daria certo se eu estivesse irritado, não é?

* * *

><p><strong>Dicionário<strong>

**Shota: **Meninos fofos , um pouco andróginos e infantis. Mitsukuni de Ouran é um exemplo.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki: <strong>Minha mãe tinha mandado meu computador ao conserto, e voltou pior que já estava. Por isso não pude escrever por um bom tempo. Essa noite, escreverei o Especial de Natal, okay?

**Zetsu: **_Muito envergonhado_ Respondendo a review de Teh-chan, etto, eu avisei. **Uma mordidinha pra você também, Teh-chan!**

**Suzu e Yukia:** Otou-san! _abraçando Itachi_

**Yuki:** _com vergonha_

**Akane e Koi: **Oi, tio! _acenando_

**Tsuki: **E apresento a mais nova leitora, Hikari-chan! A xará da minha Uzumaki! Bem, eu adoro fazer personagem peste, quanto mais peste melhor! E sim, Sasuke demorará muito pra ficar de bem com os filhos. Por enquanto, eles só vão se aturando.

**Suzu:** Bem, se você é medrosa, Okaa-san é muito corajosa. Só existe uma coisa que deu medo nela: o video de Lavender, Kaai Yuki. É só pesquisar no Youtube e tentar sobreviver até o final, coisa que ela quase conseguiu. Quase. _sorriso debochado_

**Tsuki: **Estava de noite! E graças a esse video, faz três semanas que durmo com minha mãe e olho debaixo da cama antes de dormir, além de evitar espelhos. Well, acho que esse é meu castigo por ir atrás desse tipo de coisa. u.u"

**Akane:** Agora temos que ir, precisamos... _interrompida_

**Zetsu:** **Atormentar?**

**Koi:** Aturar Otou-teme, seria a palavra certa.

**Hikari:** Kissu para minha xará e para Teh-sama!

Tsuki no Kissus! :3


	21. Especial de Natal

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, mas Santa-san é. Ou não, o nome é inspirado numa personagem de um video de Vocaloid. Pra mais informações, assistam Five The Pierrot, okay?**

* * *

><p><em>Ah, o consolo, o inexprimível consolo de nos sentirmos em segurança com alguém...<em>

_De não ter que pensar muito, nem medir as palavras, mas deixá-las fluir..._

Dinah Maria Mulock Craik

* * *

><p><strong>Especial de Natal<strong>

A neve era símbolo de uma data especial, que todas as crianças adoravam. Era a época em que todo mundo distribuía presentes até para o mendigo ladrão da esquina, e os grandes clãs forneciam jantares enormes.

Faye acordou com uma grande agitação em casa. Quase se virou para dormir de novo, mas deu um pulo ao lembrar que com certeza, naquele dia, Santa-san, o ninja vermelho, viria trazer a katana especial que pediu. Há meses que pediu uma katana para treinar Kenjutsu, finalmente! E não era uma simples katana, era especial, para shinobis, uma ninja-too.

Correu até a cozinha, onde Tenten e Neji já o esperavam.

- Ohayo, okaa-san, otou-san.

- Ohayo. - O casal respondeu.

- Etto, é hoje, né? Que vou ganhar minha ninja-too e vou poder treinar Kenjutsu, não é?

- Hai, Faye-chan. O clube vai preparar alguma coisa? - Sua mãe perguntou.

- O de todos os anos. Já vou lá pra ajudar. Itadakimasu! - E comeu devagar (não em câmera lenta!).

* * *

><p>Do outro lado da vila, Hikari e Rei puxavam uma carroça pequena, com um monte de troços dentro e uma Asuka em cima.<p>

- Isso é divertido. - Asuka sorria de leve. - Parem, tem algo interessante ali.

Ela pulou bem ao lado de uma boneca velha, sem cabelo e toda riscada, suja.

- Hmm, dá pra colocar cabelo novo e limpar, não é? - Perguntou às duas crianças que serviam de jumento, carregando a carroça.

- Até que dá, se não morrermos de cansaço até lá. - Rei reclamou, Tudo bem que estavam ajudando, mas a menina de cabelo rosa só ajudava colocando mais peso.

- Quer dizer que você não consegue carregar isso até o QG? - Olhou para a morena em desafio, que renovou as energias e foi puxando a carroça, arrastando não só Asuka como também Hikari, que já não conseguia acompanhar e apenas se pendurou ao lado da mais novinha.

Logo chegaram ao lugar, onde Jun esperava ao lado de montes de entulho, segurando uma pranchetinha.

- Já voltaram?

- Não, morremos. É só nossas almas aqui. - A rosadinha sorriu inocentemente, rendendo arrepios na espinha das outras três.

- Certo, minha pergunta foi besta. - A garota de cabelos brancos revirou os olhos. - Todo mundo já trouxe o que deu, mas vocês trouxeram até mais que todos.

Nisso, a Hyuuga e a Rock olharam acusadoras para a mais nova, que deu de ombros.

- Vamos entrar. - Ela disse, ignorando a irritação das meninas, que a seguiram.

Lá dentro, Sasuke olhava com estranheza todo o entulho que fizeram no lugar.

- Por que tudo isso? - Perguntou à Sora, que já estava acordando.

- É o que fazemos todos os anos. Recebemos doações, catamos coisas que dá pra usar ainda e transformamos em novo, depois distribuímos para quem não tem pai ou mãe, como presentes extras, normais pra quem tem família grande. Senão, elas só ganham de Santa-san, e se sentem solitárias.

O Uchiha ficou calado, digerindo aquilo.

Enquanto isso, os gêmeos Uchiharu carregavam cabelo de lã, panos e outros materiais de um lado para o outro, cantando uma musiquinha tosca:

-Vamos eu e ela, vamos eu e ela, vamos eu e ela, felizes a carregar! - Eu avisei.

- Onii-chan, onee-chan! - Asuka pulou em cima, amassando os dois no chão. - Daijoubu ka?

- Hai. - Koi disse, mas sua irmã olhou, um brilho sinistro em seus olhos negros.

- Cócegas! - Ela gritou, e começou a fazê-lo , alternando entre a barriga e o pescoço da caçula.

- Não! - Asuka gritou, já com lágrimas nos olhos. - P-para, gomen n-ne!

Akane tentava fazer a própria irmã molhar as calças, e Koi fugiu de mansinho. Foi isso que Faye viu quando chegou no QG, já que os três estavam bem perto da porta.

Desviou dos três irmãos, direto para Koichi, que consertava a cabeça de um action figure de Yamato.

- Ohayo, primo. - O loiro cumprimentou.

- Ohayo. Pediu o quê para Santa-san?

- Somente uma kunai nova. E você?

- Uma ninja-too. - Respondeu orgulhoso, e o primo somente sorriu, continuando seu trabalho.

* * *

><p>- Cadê Kurai-kun? - Asuka perguntou para a irmã, quando esta se cansou.<p>

- Ele tem que ajudar a fazer a ceia hoje, não pode vir. - Percebeu que a caçula emburrou um pouco. - Talvez, ele possa vir à tarde. Não fique chateada, é dia de Natal e de neve, e temos muito o que fazer, não é hora para nos chatear.

- Demo... Eu queria que ele viesse. Queria entregar meu presente.

Akane fez um carinho na cabeça da pequena, tendo uma ideia.

- Olha, quando tivermos uma folguinha, levamos o presente, até vou com você, okay?

- Hai!

As duas se levantaram do chão, não percebendo que Sasuke acompanhou a conversa e sorria disfarçadamente.

* * *

><p>No meio da rua, duas crianças perambulavam. Elas saíram de casa escondido (de novo!), e andavam por entre a massa de pessoas. Era o dia mais movimentado do ano, e os dois só não se perderam por estarem de mãos dadas bem forte.<p>

- O que voxê vai dá pla Tai-kun? - O herdeiro dos Inuzuka perguntou à mais nova dos Aburame.

- Eu quelia dá uma kunai plá ele, maix não tenho dindim. - Dindim, por sinal, era como Taichi se referia à dinheiro, e a irmã pegou isso dele.

- Eu tenho, mas ia complá doxe pla Tou-san e Kaa-san. - O menino respondeu.

Rika inflou as bochechas, e lágrimas estavam prestes a sair de seus olhos, quando lembrou que Konoha Chibi faria uma entrega de presentes, e sussurrou a ideia para Yukiko, o que era difícil pelo barulho, mas a criança entendeu tudo. Saíram correndo ao distrito semi-abandonado, onde se ouvia martelos, gritaria e falatório.

Nenhum dos dois sabia que Taichi estava atrás dos dois, mandando insetos em todo canto.

- Agora, é só torcer que meus insetos não sejam pisados ou esmagados. De novo! - Os olhos azuis como o céu brilharam, úmidos pela lembrança. - Emi-chan...!

O pequeno Inuzuka encontrou uma janela aberta, e puxando a menina consigo, os dois entraram disfarçadamente, caindo numa cama velha. As crianças do Konoha Chibi não tiraram os móveis do prédio, apenas entulharam nos quartos que não usariam, garantindo livre acesso na sala principal do QG e bons esconderijos caso a vila tivesse qualquer problema e ele precisassem de abrigo. Além do mais, quem desconfiaria de um prédio velho num bairro abandonado? Nem Kyuubi pensaria nisso.

Os dois se arrastaram entre o entulho de móveis, até a porta, que fez um barulho enorme ao ser aberta, mas não maior que o dos Chibis. Andaram escondidas para a caixa onde era colocado tudo que já estava consertado e prontos para serem entregues.

- Ólia, uma kunai! - A pequena sussurrou, mas não baixo o bastante. Os Chibis se calaram todos e olharam para a criança pálida com a arma em mãos.

- Rika-chan? O que está fazendo aqui? - Hikari se aproximou, curiosa. - Yukiko-kun? Taichi sabe que estão aqui ou saíram escondidos de novo?

- Eiscondidus! - O menor disse animado, mas tentando sussurrar. Tentando porque todo mundo ouviu no silêncio sepulcral.

- Gomen ne, só quelia uma kunai pla dá de plesente pla Tai-kun. - A Aburame disse, com as lágrimas ameaçando rolar pelas bochechas rosadas.

- Ah, não tem nada não. Temos mais kunais! - A Uzumaki mostrou, pegando umas três da caixa. e se virou pra todos, gritando - MINNA-SAN! VOU DEIXAR RIKA E YUKIKO COM TAICHI E JÁ VOLTO!

Precisa-se dizer que os ouvidos de todos quase sangrarem com o berro? Não, não precisa. Ela é Uzumaki, isso é mais que óbvio.

Todos voltaram a consertar brinquedos, enquanto Hikari saía porta afora com dois pirralhos a tiracolo, atrás do irmão mais velho de um deles.

* * *

><p>- RIKA! YUKIKO! VOCÊS ESTÃO BEM! - Infelizmente, não há explicação para os berros de Taichi, a não ser que a mãe do garoto seja Uzumaki em algum lugar de sua família, porque não há registros de Aburame com voz alta e aguda.<p>

- Hai! - Os pequenos sorriram inocentes, como se tivessem se comportado a tarde inteira. Logo o herdeiro do clã de insetos fechou a cara, assumindo uma expressão vista em Shikasora na Ira Loira e na própria Tomoyo, mãe do moleque Aburame. Ou em mulheres na TPM constante, como a mãe de Rei.

- SABEM O QUE ME FIZERAM PASSAR? QUASE PERDI KAGOME-CHAN, AIKO-CHAN E KEIKO-CHAN HOJE, SOMENTE PROCURANDO VOCÊS! NUNCA MAIS ME FAÇAM UMA DESSAS!

Aí aconteceu o que já era de se esperar, os dois choraram como se não houvesse amanhã. Logo, o próprio menino abraçou as crianças e chorou junto. Hikari, vendo tamanha choradeira, se juntou ao trio.

Minutos depois, o quarteto parou de chorar, e finalmente Taichi perguntou para eles o motivo do desaparecimento. A pequena menina estendeu as mãos, segurando a kunai polida. Isso causou uma nova choradeira ao garoto pálido, que recebeu abraços da irmã e tapinhas nas costas do Inuzuka e da amiga.

Tudo isso na frente da casa dos Aburame, o que fez Shino se retirar em desgosto e Tomoyo sorrir por ver todo mundo se dando tão bem. Logo que Hikari saiu de lá, porém, a delicada mulher pegou o filho pelas orelhas e puxou, arrastando-o pelo clã inteiro, o que fez todas as crianças agradecerem por suas mães não serem como ela. Por que ela fez isso? Simplesmente pelo garoto ter perdido as duas crianças de vista, de novo...

* * *

><p>Asuka e Akane avisaram rapidamente Jun sobre a saída que dariam, e logo chegaram ao clã Akimichi. Crianças gordas passavam pela rua, carregando pratos que deixaria qualquer um salivando.<p>

As duas pularam entre os telhados, de forma ninja, até a maior casa. Era lá que o líder do clã, Chouji, morava, e Choukurai também.

Entraram pela janela do quarto do menino, que levou um susto. Ele tinha acabado de colocar seu kimono natalino, verde e vermelho. Diziam que o ninja vermelho caía de vez em quando na grama, ganhando as duas cores em sua roupa.

- Asuka? Akane? O que fazem no meu quarto? - Ele perguntou, sobressaltado.

- Viemos porque insisti. - Asuka tentou forçar um sorriso falso, mesmo estando extremamente ansiosa e transparecendo isso no olhar. - Trouxe seu presente.

As bochechas com espirais do herdeiro Akimichi coraram de vergonha e um pouco surpresa. Akane ficou um pouco irritada com a demora, mas respeitou o momento.

A garota de olhos esmeralda entregou o presente, e viu ele abrir. O menino ofegou de surpresa.

- Chocolate? Pra mim? Realmente, não precisava... - Ele olhou-a com gratidão, e a mais nova abaixou a cabeça, escondendo um sorriso envergonhado. Depois, as duas voltaram ao QG, onde tudo já estava preparado para distribuir presentes aos órfãos.

As duas jumentas de carga, quero dizer, Hikari e Rei puxavam as carroças a todo vapor, entregando rapidamente tudo. Na verdade, enquanto todos os outros faziam três carregamentos, elas faziam sete. Motivo? Não carregavam Asuka.

Sasuke olhava o movimento, e não percebeu que os gêmeos Uchiharu deixaram um pacote azul com ele. O adulto estranhou, mas abriu. Digamos somente que ele não deveria ter aberto, já que uma bomba de tinta azul explodiu em sua cara. Tentou se controlar, enquanto os gêmeos corriam como loucos para tentarem se salvar, e rindo no percurso.

* * *

><p>Naquela noite, Santa-san viu o esforço daquelas jovens crianças, e sorriu. Ele sentou-se num telhado para olhar a lua, ignorando a grama presa em seus trajes. Parecia ter dez anos, era baixinho e magricelo, e o mesmo saco que usava pra carregar os presentes era usado como capa no momento, as pontas amarradas ao pescoço, dando um ar extremamente legal à ele. A touca escarlate escondia o cabelo castanho, e a franja desarrumada, por sua vez, escondia os olhos também castanhos.<p>

- Oyasuminasai, Konohagakure! Konbawa, Amegakure! - Se despediu, sumindo do lugar deixando apenas folhas.

* * *

><p><strong>Dicionário:<strong>

**Ninja-too: katana menor, com muitas utilidades, usadas pelos ninjas. Para saberem mais, procurem Wikipedia, que tem um artigo sobre.**

**Daijoubu ka: Está tudo bem?**

**Oyasumi e Konbawa: o primeiro é usado para se despedir quando está de noite, e o segundo é para comprimentar, relacionado a chegada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki:<strong> Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo!

**Suzu:** Vamos eu e ela, juntos à capela, acender a luz da vela, felizes à carregar! Quero dizer, à rezar! Ah, não lembro o resto da música.

**Tsuki: **Bem, foi nessa música que me inspirei para a música dos gêmeos. Santa-san é Papai Noel, ou Santa Claus, só que mais jovem, solteiro e mais legal. A ideia de chamá-lo de Santa-san veio do video de Vocaloid, Five The Pierrot, porque achei que ficaria legal. Respondendo às reviews...

**Hikari: **Bem, Naruto que é meu Otou-san, Teh-sama e Itachi-sama. Os filhos de Tsuki-sama com Itachi-sama são Yuki, Suzu e Yukia.

**Tsuki: **E Teh-chan, eu não vou desistir da fic. Só vai ter mini-hiatus se meu computador não colaborar e eu não tiver onde escrever. E não estou precisando de pensão, Zetsu cuida deles de graça pra mim quando estou ocupada.

**Zetsu: Estou servindo de escravo...**

**Tsuki: **Well, Teh-chan, o Pain deixa? E se ele deixar, podem ser gêmeos? É pra ficar fofo, eu consigo imaginar como eles seriam dessa forma.

**Zetsu: **Mas não sou eu que tenho que responder?

**Tsuki: **Não! Ah, e respondendo Hikari (a leitora, não a filha de Naruto), Satsuki não foi planejada, mas eu não tinha um personagem negro na fic e saiu ela. Tenho mania de fazer negros de olhos vermelhos ou rosa, ficam fofos! E como Hana-kun diz...

**Hana: **Eu sou obrigado a ser meio violento em Suna, senão as pessoas não tem respeito! O que vai ser de minha imouto se eu deixar esses valentões me baterem, e não rebater? Eu só estou preocupado!

**Tsuki: **É isso. Hana não é violento, mas pra se defender e defender pessoas, ele é obrigado a ser um pouco cruel de vez em quando (tipo a parte que ele meteu a cara de um valentão no chão). E que bom que gostou de Inuko e Yuuji, eles agradecem!

**Yuuji: **Eu sei que sou demais.

**Yuki: **Metido...

**Yuuji: **O QUE DISSE?

**Yukia:** Etto, vamos terminar agora.

Tsuki no Kissu! :3


End file.
